Nightmare Revisited
by Boston Anonymous
Summary: Sequel of one shots from after "Nightmare Before Love." Takes place in each universe to see what our boys, monster and human, have been up to since we last left them. Kogan
1. Halloweentown

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company.**

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy.**

**Note: One-Shots after _The Nightmare Before Love._ Titles and quotes based upon soundtrack from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. I will state what 'verse each story resides in.**

* * *

><p><span>Halloweenverse<span>

* * *

><p><em>Halloween Town<em>

_Boys and girls of every age _

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange? _

_Come with us and you will see _

_This, our town of Halloween_

* * *

><p>Logan still wasn't used to feeling cold.<p>

Logan frowned and shoved his hands into his jean pockets while scrunching up his shoulders. The frigid night air was fierce around him, and he hadn't worn a warm enough coat to protect him against the wind.

He still wasn't used to knowing how to pick the right kind of coat to protect him against the wind.

Leaves of gold, yellow and red crunched beneath his sneakers as he walked along the cemetery, his nerves shown in his breathing coming out in quick puffs of smoke from the frost in the air .

He still wasn't used to breathing either.

"You sure this is where he said for us to meet him?" A voice asked beside Logan. The former zombie turned to regard the former Frankenstein monster, Carlos. As now normals, Logan and Carlos had both been trying to live their new lives as best they could.

Which was difficult when there were creatures out there that _ate_ normals.

Logan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Logan, meet me in cemetery, tonight. I have a super awesome surprise for you. Love, your boyfriend Kendall. P.S bring Carlos." Logan read out to Carlos.

Carlos scratched his head and said, "I know I'm still new at this whole using my brain thing, but lately when I think things, I'm normally right. And I think that this is really...wrong?"

Shoving the note back in his pocket, Logan frowned and replied, "Yeah...but how do we know if its wrong or right? Before, when we were monsters, none of the other monsters would bother us. Now...it's so hard to tell."

Just then an evil cackle echoed through the air, loud and frightening. Both Logan and Carlos regarded each other for a moment until Carlos said, "Well...that clears things up."

In a puff of smoke the cackle echoed again, causing both boys to take a few nervous steps back. The smoke cleared, revealing a towering woman in a long white flowing dress with long black hair that came down to her knees. Her claws stretching out from her fingers were as sharp as her dark eyes.

Carlos yelped and jumped behind Logan, who held his hands up in defense against the sudden appearance of the monster. "Is...is she going to eat us?" Carlos exclaimed, grasping onto his friends jacket.

The evil woman tilted her head to the side, hissing at the boys, revealing a row of sharp jagged teeth.

"I...I think so Carlos." Logan stuttered, before continuing, regarding the woman and her evil smile, "You know, eating normals is just _so_ last century. Especially teenagers! We're all full of junk food and...and angst! No nutritional value whatsoever."

The witch waved her hand and another puff of smoke appeared, eventually fading way to reveal a large boiling cauldron over an open fire.

Logan nervously regarded the pot and turned his head a bit to Carlos to say, "Okay. So, I'm pretty sure we _suck_ at being normals."

The woman threw her head back and let out a loud screech, piercing the air so sharply that both Logan and Carlos fell to their knees grabbing their ears in pain. After a minute, it receded, and dead silence stretched though the air.

Until the woman pointed at Carlos and let out a growl.

Both Logan and Carlos began to fight and push each other forward, arguing about who was going first, when a loud howl echoed through out the cemetery.

The old witch hissed and looked around, crouching low as she grabbed her broom and held it out like a bat.

She growled and howled something, almost sounding like she was speaking, before a sudden thump from behind the boys drew her attention.

In a whoosh Kendall suddenly appeared behind her in half wolf mode, tufts of dark coarse hair sicking out of his shirt and jeans. His face still human as he stood behind her with a smirk. "Okay. I was just going to take my friends and leave...but since you asked."

And with a shove, he pushed the stunned woman into the pot of water.

Carlos and Logan walked over to the cauldron, standing beside Kendall to watch the scream and thrash as she slowly faded away into the water, turning it to a murky green and black.

"Water melts evil witches?" Carlos said with a surprised look on his face. "Who knew?"

Kendall and Logan shrugged, shaking their heads in surprise as well. "I just thought it would just annoy her to get her wet." Kendall explained.

Letting out a sigh, Logan exclaimed, "I can't believe we got tricked by an evil witch!"

Nodding in agreement, Carlos said, "We should have known that note was fake!"

Kendall laughed at his friends and said, "It's all right guys. You'll get the hang of it eventually." He slung an arm around Logan and turned to Carlos, "Hey Carlos. You think you'll be okay making it back to the _Palm Woodsylvania _by yourself?"

Carlos rolled his eyes and said, "Yes. I can tell when you want to be alone." As he turned to leave the cemetery Carlos made loud, obnoxious kissing noises until he was out of sight.

Kendall pulled Logan close and nuzzled his head a bit, de-wolfing mostly now. "You okay?"

Logan nodded but heaved a sigh. "I just...It's harder being a normal than I thought it would be." Kendall frowned at the sadness in his loves voice. He grabbed Logan's hand and began pulling him further into the forest.

"C'mon. I want to show you something."

They walked in silence for a while, the headstones fading until their surroundings eventually became trees and a forest. After a little while, and some stumbling on Logan's part because it was so dark, they came to a large clearing.

"Where are we?" Logan asked as Kendall pulled him to the center of the field. When they stopped Kendall pulled him until they were laying down in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"I come here sometimes when its a full moon. It's...quieter here. Things are so loud when I change. Here I can hear my own thoughts." Kendall explained, pulling Logan closer to him.

Logan curled around Kendall, laying his head on his chest and breathing in Kendall's strong, musty, hair scent.

They were silent for a while. So long that Logan actually wondered if Kendall had fallen asleep, until he heard Kendall whisper quietly, "You...you don't regret it...do you?"

Frowning, Logan pulled himself up so we was staring straight into Kendall sharp green eyes. He could see them clearly in the light from the moon; bright enough though in it's crescent phase.

"Regret what?" Logan asked.

Logan felt Kendall grab his hand as he whispered, almost nervously, "Changing. For...me."

The former Zombie gave a little snort and said, "I hardly changed _just_ for you. I changed for a lot of reasons." He laid his head back on Kendall chest and continued, "Keeping my limbs. Not being chased by hungry dogs everyday." He paused, glad that the night's darkness could hide his blush. "Sex."

The gentle rumbling of Kendall's chest told Logan that he understood what he was trying to say. Logan traced shapeless patters into Kendall's chest and said, "No. I'd never regret it."

Suddenly in a flash Logan was on his back, Kendall's green eyes boring straight into his from above as he draped his body above him.

"I love you." Kendall said, simply. A fact.

Logan could feel his stomach twist into knots, his face flush red and his heart beat even faster. And then he realized something.

Logan wasn't used to feeling cold...but he sure as hell was now used to feeling heat.

As Kendall leaned forward and kissed him, running his dangerous hands all along his body in rhythm with his dangerous tongue dancing in his mouth, Logan knew that he still had a lot to learn about being a normal.

But learning about heat from Kendall was the best lesson yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! More to come.<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	2. Jack's Obssession

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. I do, however, own _Love's Blood_. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy.**

**Note: Another one-Shots after _The Nightmare Before Love_. Titles and quotes based upon soundtrack from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. I will state what 'verse each story resides in. Halloweenverse vs Real World Verse.**

* * *

><p><span>Real World Verse<span>

* * *

><p><em>Jack's Obssession<em>

_There are so many things I cannot grasp  
>When I think I've got it, and then at last<br>Through my bony fingers it does slip  
>Like a snowflake in a fiery grip<em>

* * *

><p>James was a <em>very<em> happy boy.

And James had many reasons for being happy. The L.A. sun was shining, the pool water was crisp and cool, and, to top it all off...

The newest hardcover edition of the hit vampire series _Love's Blood_, had just come out. And before you ask, _no_ it is nothing like _Twilight._

The vampires in this book are _way_ cooler.

At least in James's opinion, if you asked him. Not that you _had_ to since he would be the first to tell you about how awesome and wonderful the book series he was reading was.

He had recently discovered the book, and reading for fun in general, a month ago when he was locked in a closet after, _accidentally_ mind you, he broke Katie's DS. In an effort to keep himself busy for the 5 and more hours he was locked in there, he found a box labeled "_Confiscated Devil Children's Stuff_" written in Bitters handwriting. Amongst some bongs, balls and bras, he found a book.

And he's never looked back.

Which brings us to today, on a bright Thursday afternoon where James happily sauntered by the pool, book firmly in hands and face focused downward, engrossed in the actions of his favorite undead characters.

"Excuse me Logan, have you seen James anywhere?" He heard a voice say. He looked up sharply, unhappy to be torn away from the vampire world he had discovered.

The voice belonged to Kendall, his tall, caterpillar eyebrowed friend who was regarding him with a sarcastic smirk, "Oh James! _There_ you are. I got all confused seeing you with a book and not a can of hair spray in your hand!"

James fake laughed at his friend as Kendall took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, "Whatever Kendork. Oh, and I don't think your boyfriend will be happy with you practically saying he's a nerd."

As James settled down in the opposite pool chair, Kendall took sip of his bright pink smoothie he had been carrying before replying, "Logan _is_ a nerd. But that's one of the many, _many_ reasons why I love him."

James rolled his eyes at his friend, accepting this as a fight he wouldn't win, when he saw Katie poke her head out from behind a bush, wearing one of their tree hats. James poked Kendall to gain his attention and pointed to his friends sister.

"Katie?" Kendall asked in confusion when his eyes landed on his worried sister. She turned to them sharply and hissed out a "Sh!" before ducking back down into the bush.

Both Kendall and James turned to each other with a shrug before Katie popped up beside James, tree hat still firmly on her head, "Don't say my name so loud! He might here you?"

"Who?" Kendall asked, immediately ready to defend his sister against anyone who might be bothering her.

"Logan!" She exclaimed. Again, both boys looked at each other before back to her.

"Logan? Why are you hiding from Logan?" James asked.

Katie sighed and grabbed her brothers drink, taking a deep sip before giving it back to him and ignoring his "Hey!"

"I've been doing really well in math lately. So my teacher wanted me to take some advance coursework home to see how much I can handle." She let out a long suffering sigh before continuing, "And she asked Logan to help me."

"_Oh_." Both James and Kendall said in a drawn out unison, nodding their heads with understanding. Each boy knew how obsessive Logan could get when it came to his favorite subject. They _all_ had instances when Logan would "help" them with their school work, and then go way above and beyond what they needed, more often getting so wrapped up in the equations and numbers that they ended up worse off than when they started.

"Hence the hiding and the tree hat." Kendall said and Katie nodded in agreement.

James felt sorry for his young friend, but was immediately distracted when the doors to the pool opened, revealing...

a new girl!

James jumped up and grabbed the tree hat out of Katie's head, exclaiming, "Well good luck I gotta go bye!" And he took off in the direction of the new girl.

Katie turned and watched James head to a bush near where the new girl was sitting on a pool chair, settling down with a book about gardens. The younger Knight crossed her arms and said, "What do you bet that James will be hitting on her before 3:30?"

Kendall laughed and sat up, shaking his head and saying, "I donno. Carlos might get to her first." Katie turned and followed where Kendall was pointing towards another bush where Carlos was hiding, obviously checking out the new girl as well.

"I bet you that James will hit on her first." She said.

Kendall scoffed. "I bet you Carlos will hit on her first."

Katie considered for a moment. "How about I bet you that no matter who hits on who first, James will get the girl instead of Carlos."

Kendall considered a moment, then smiled."You are on."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got the whole pool in on it." Kendall said, watching his sister count the money in her hands as he reclined on the pool chair next to her.<p>

James and Carlos had yet to make a move, but now that everyone in the area was in on the bet, they were all eager to see how it played out. People of all ages were casually going about their pool time business, but always with one eye on the three.

She had just finished separating her fives tens and twenty's when a shadow covered the money, and she looked up sharply to regard who was covering her light.

"Hey what's the big idea-oh...h-hey Logan." Katie said, her tone changing to a nervous laughter.

Logan stood with one hand on his hip and the other holding a bundle of calculators, math books and an abacus.

"Hey baby." Kendall said, getting up from his chair to give Logan a kiss on his cheek.

Logan turned to him with a frown. "Don't hey baby me. You've been hiding Katie when she _knows_ we were supposed to go over complex algebraic equations today!"

Kendall held up his hands in defense and said, "What? I-I have _no_ recollection of this!"

"It could be because he said algebraic equations. I think most people stop listening after that." Katie offered, scooping up her money and standing from the chair.

"Katie." Logan began with a sigh, "If you want to get better at math you _have_ to take this seriously."

"I am!" She exclaimed, holding out the money to Logan, "I've been doing math for the past hour!"

She grabbed her brothers boyfriend by the arm and turned him around where she pointed to James hiding in his bush, "67% of the pool, including me, believe that whether or not James hits on the new girl before or after Carlos," she pointed to the other bush where Carlos was, "James will still get the girl."

"But," Kendall interjected, turning his boyfriend back around to regard him, "the rest of the 33% of the pool, including me, believe that Carlos will totally own James and get the first date."

Logan scoffed and rolled his eyes, "That...that's ridiculous. You cant use math like that! To predict peoples emotions and...and actions. Also it's...immoral. And, seriously 67%? How hot is this new girl anyway?" Just then he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned quickly to regard who it was...

and immediately let out a shriek, dropping all the items in his hand before turning to dart behind Kendall.

"Uh...hi?" It was the new girl.

Kendall and Katie frowned at each other before regarding her. She had jet black hair in a pony tale. Dusty tanned skin which coated a strong build and fierce face. Her dark brown eyes etched with confusion.

"I'm sorry but you're Logan right? Logan Mitchell? My teacher said you should be the one to talk to if I need help with math."

Katie let out a scoff and said, "And then some."

The new girl frowned at her and then tried to move around Kendall to get a better look at Logan, "Uh...my name is Muffy. I'm sorry but have we met before?"

Logan whimpered when he heard the name and quickly shook his head before he peaked out from behind Kendall, letting out a nervous laugh. "What? N-no. Nope. Never. Not that I can remember."

Just then James popped up next to her, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Enchante. Mon ami. My name is James, and I would love to welcome you to the Palm Woods."

Muffy quirked her head to the side, a bit confused, but then Carlos showed up on her other side, corn dog in a firm grasp as he held it out to her.

"Uh...hey! M-My name is Carlos and...corn dog?"

Kendall and Katie simultaneously face palmed at their poor friends attempts a flirtation.

Muffy, still confused, said, "Uh...no thanks." She turned back to Kendall, to regard the still hiding Logan, and said, "So would it be okay if you could help me with my math? I-I'd be happy to pay you?"

Logan eased out from behind Kendall to grab Katie and hold her in front of him blocking Muffy, "S-sure! That's no problem. Just uh-talk to my manager here." He pointed to Katie before he began walking away, then turning back and leaning forward to whisper in Katie's ear, "Put me down for James." Then darted back towards the hotel.

"That...was weird." Kendall commented with a frown at his retreating boyfriend. He bit his lip in worry, casting Muffy a glance, before grabbing his smoothie and picking up Logan's dropped items and following him.

Katie walked up to Muffy, ignoring the two boys who were still adoring her, and slid her arm through Muffy's, "Logan seems pretty scared of you huh? Well, I for one think this is the start of a _beautiful_ friendship."

* * *

><p>"I wo-on. I wo-on. And you-o lost!" James sing-songed in Carlos's angry face in the living room of 2J. Muffy had agreed to go out with him tomorrow night, much to Carlos's disappointment.<p>

"James. Leave him alone. I'm sure Carlos will find a perfectly fine girl one day." Mama Knight said as she put down her lasagna on the dinning room table, waving over the boys and Katie to come and sit.

All the boys walked over to sit, making sure to each take their own designated seats. Carlos and James learned long ago to make sure Kendall and Logan sat next to each other, since Kendall had a habit of being a grouch during dinner if he couldn't sit next to Logan. While his boyfriend thought it was cute, Carlos and James got annoyed with it rather quickly.

"So what's the new girl like?" Mama Knight asked as a way to start dinner conversation. She didn't miss Logan's wince at her question.

"She's really pretty and has nice eyes! And she always keeps her hair up in a pony tale, which is super cute! She seems really smart, except for in math." James rambled before shoving a large piece of Lasagna in his mouth.

"She wants Logan to tutor her." Katie cut in, excited at the prospect of getting some of Logan's math obsessive heat off of her.

"Yeah...if he doesn't wet his pants every time she comes around." Carlos said with a snicker.

Logan turned to him, face red, and hit him hard on the shoulder, "Shut up dude!"

"Hey! No hitting during dinner." Mama Knight exclaimed, before continuing, "What do you mean Carlos?" 

"Logan hid behind Kendall like a little girl when she showed up." James exclaimed, groaning when Kendall kicked him under the table.

"I didn't hide!" Logan said.

"Well...you stood behind my back and then only spoke to her by peaking out. It _was_ kinda weird." Kendall said, looking over at Logan with confusion and some worry. He didn't like how Logan was reacting to this girl. It made him wonder if Logan thought she was attractive or something. Did he like her? He wanted to ask Logan but didn't want to come off as jealouse.

Still...

"Whatever." Logan said, facing his plate, "Can we just drop it please?"

Carlos opened his mouth to make a comment, but shut it when Kendall pointed his fork at him and gave him a warning glare.

Mama Knight was also confused by Logan's actions, but decided for the boys sake to let it slide. "So what do you two plan on doing?" She asked James.

Still rubbing his shin, he answered with a smile, "I'm going to take her to the new _Love's Blood_ movie! It opens tomorrow!"

Logan immediately dropped his fork and started coughing, choking a bit on his piece of food as Kendall patted his boyfriend on the back, hard, until he got his breath back.

"Isn't that the movie with vampires in it?" Logan asked, grabbing his throat and taking deep breaths.

"Yeah? It's awesome. She will _love_ it." The pretty boy shot back, wondering where Logan was going with this.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Logan said, taking a big drink of his water.

James crossed his arms, "Oh yeah? And why not?"

Everyone looked at him, quizzically wondering why Logan would know if the girl would like the movie or not.

"Uh...um...rotten tomatoes gave it a bad review?" He said, wincing at his own unconvinced tone.

"So! They hate everything. C'mon Logan. She will like it."

Logan bit his lip, but knew that James was set on taking the girl to the movie.

"Whatever you say James." He went back to eating his food, trying to swallow it with a thick throat. He didn't even notice Kendall frowning at him, a worried expression adorned on his face.

* * *

><p>Logan knew he was in trouble when he was having difficulty concentrating in Math. No matter how much he tried to bury his thoughts in numbers and equations, Muffy's face kept appearing.<p>

He couldn't help but remember her from his time in the Halloweenverse, which he still believed was just made up in his head. Though, it didn't help him understand the coincidence of seeing a real Muffy in the flesh. He just couldn't separate the two, and worried what her being in the Palm Woods meant for him and his friends.

Was she as dangerous as her Halloween counterpart? Were there other people from that universe in his world?

He vaguely remembered asking Were-Kendall about her right after their brief encounter on their way to Gustavo's lab. Kendall had explained her in an almost amused way.

"_She's completely in love with James...she just has to kill him." He had explained to Logan, wrapping an arm around the boy to keep him warm as they walked in the cold night air.._

"_Cause he's a vampire?"_

"_Pretty much Logie."_

"_That's...weird."_

"_Yeah well, we all try to stay away from her. She's hot, but really, really dangerous."_

_Logan gulped in fear, "H-how dangerous?"_

_Were-Kendall stopped walking and sighed for a moment, before replying, "You see any other Vampires around besides James?"  
>Logan shook his head.<em>

"_**That** dangerous Logan."_

"Do you like her?"

Logan looked up from his desk in their shared bedroom to regard Kendall who was hovering by the doorway, hands nervously grasping each other as he regarded his boyfriend in the lamp light.

"Who?" Logan asked, putting down his pencil to turn in his chair, confused by Kendall's words.

"Like...Muffy." Kendall asked, looking down and afraid at Logan's answer.

"What? Kendall that's ridiculous!" Logan said, standing quickly to walk over to Kendall. He grabbed his boyfriends hands and pulled him into the room so they could sit on their shared bed. "Where did you get an idea like that?" He paused, "Have you been reading your mom's magazines again?"

Kendall shook his head and looked back up at Logan, offering him a small smile, "No. And I don't know...you seem all weird around her." Logan wanted to look away but he was afraid Kendall would take that as guilt, "It was the only thing I could think of."

Logan sighed and slid closer to Kendall, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him in close, "Baby. No. No. NO. I am not in any way interested in Muffy. I'm sorry that I have been weird around her...she kinda just...creeps me out."

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Really? She seems really nice."

Logan frowned and bit his lip, knowing he couldn't explain the whole truth, "I know. She _is_ really nice. I don't know. But it doesn't matter. I am only interested in tall, green eyed guys with sexy eyebrows and a cute smile."

Kendall ran a hand over his face and said, "My eyebrows are not sexy."

Logan smiled and got on his knees leaning forward to place kisses along Kendall's eyebrows, "Baby. You're eyebrows are so very, very sexy. I could kiss them all day."

Kendall laughed and leaned back, bringing Logan down on the bed with him, "How about you kiss my lips for now?"

Logan smiled and said, "That works just fine for me to."

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault Logan!"<p>

Logan looked up from his copy of _The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks_ to regard his pretty faced friend who had just stormed through the door to their apartment. He was sitting on the orange couch with a passed out Kendall's head on his lap. He had spent the last few hours being glued to Kendall's side, the poor boy still a bit insecure about his reactions towards Muffy. The TV was muted but still playing last seasons Hockey Highlights. It was near midnight, and most everyone else in the apartment had gone to bed.

"I'm...sorry?" Logan said quietly, not wanting to awake his sleeping boyfriend.

"The date was going fine. Just fine!" James began pacing back and forth, his voice strained and aggravated, "We had dinner at that little Italian place that just opened up. We have tons in common! And she even had an adorable sneeze." He paused to regard Logan, "You know how I feel about cute sneezes."

Logan nodded, "Uh...noted."

"Anyways. I take her to the movie theater and she seemed all excited to see a movie about vampires. So here I am thinking that you are so _totally_ wrong. Except about halfway through the movie she turns to me and said... do you know what she said?"

"Um...no?" Logan answered, but he had a pretty good idea.

"When do they start killing off the vampires!" James exclaimed loudly. "She cheered when when Xanthiar died. Xanthiar Logan!"

Kendall squirmed a bit and Logan shot James a look, shushing him.

"My love life is in crisis. Kendall can sleep anytime!" James shot back.

Logan rolled his eyes and put down his book, running a hand through Kendall's hair to lull him back to sleep. He felt a little justified that he was right, but didn't really want to get into anything with James at the moment.

"So...how is that my fault?"

"You never should have told me not to take her. It just made me want to take her to the movie even more, and prove you wrong."

"But...you were going to take her to the movie anyway."

"_That_ doesn't matter now Logan. What am I going to do now?" James plopped on the couch, heaving out an exhausted sigh.

Logan thought for a moment and said, "I don't know...still date her? It's just a movie based off some lame vampire series."

James scoffed and said, "Just a movie? Just a book! Logan," James stood back up "_Love's Blood_ showcases the forbidden romantic love between two people who fight all odds to be together!"

Logan paused for a moment before replying, "So...it's just like every other romance story out there."

James scoffed at Logan, again, and said, "Dude. You just don't get it." He sighed as he stood and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "Well...that just leaves one thing. I'm going to have to change her mind!"

Logan's comment about how that doesn't _really_ work died when James flounced away. Shaking his head he looked down at Kendall, smiling that the boy was still asleep...

until James slammed his bedroom door shut.

Kendall awoke with a start, wiping his face of the droll and regarding Logan with a sleepy smile.

"Hey baby." Kendall said, sitting up to wrap his arms around Logan and pull him in close, placing soft kisses along his throat and jaw. "Baby, I want you." Kendall continued in a husky voice.

Logan sighed. _This_ had been what he was trying to avoid.

Kendall was always in an incredibly horny mood when he first wakes up, and as much as Logan loved being with Kendall...he _really_ wanted to finish his book. He had only two more days until it was due back at the library, and it was getting really good.

Logan looked at the discarded book he had been reading with another sigh, before returning Kendall's kiss.As Kendall trailed his deft hands under Logan's shirt, the boy couldn't help but think that maybe this _was_ a better way to spend his time.

* * *

><p>Logan was three chapters away from finishing his book when he heard laughter echo through out the pool area. Looking up from his seat on the pool chair he saw James walking on the other side of the pool...dressed up as a vampire. <p>

"Oh no." Logan whispered, jumping out of his seat and running over to James, who was now talking to Muffy. She was carrying a Home Depot bag, and as Logan got closer he saw her reach into it...

and pull out a stake.

"No!" Logan exclaimed, jumping between them and then, in a panic, pushed James into the pool. He held his arms out to defend his friend.

"Uh...Logan what are you doing?" Muffy asked, hands on her hips.

"You can't stake James. He's not a really vampire!" Logan exclaimed, grabbing the stake from Muffy's hand.

"I was just showing James my new stakes for the new vegetable garden I'm growing." Muffy said, confused.

"Oh..." Logan said.

He then turned to James, who was coughing and sputtering as he climbed out of the pool. "So why are you dressed up like a vampire?"

James rubbed his eyes and exclaimed angrily, "I'm trying to get Muffy to like vampires! I thought that if I showed her my Halloween costume on me, she wouldn't be able to resist." He grabbed the sopping wet cloak and held it over his face so only his eyes were showing.

Logan let out a shudder as he pushed down a flash back, and grabbed James's arm, pulling it down so he could see his whole face.

"I hate it when you do that. It's creepy." Logan said, rubbing his arms, now cold, and wishing Kendall was nearby.

"Yeah...I'm going to have to agree with Logan. This...it's just to creepy." Muffy said, giving James a sad smile.

James let out a sigh and said, "Well Muffy...I'm sorry. But I just can't be with a girl who doesn't appreciate the amazingness that is vampires."

Just then Carlos jumped up next to James and said, "I can!" And he pushed James into the pool.

Lacing an arm through Muffy's he said, "So I heard you are starting a vegetable garden? I _eat_ vegetables! What a coincidence!" And the two began walking away.

Logan smiled at his friend before looking down at James, who was hauling himself out of the pool. He pointed at Logan and began yelling, "This is all your fault Lo-" but he couldn't finish as Kendall walked by him and pushed him into the pool as well.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan from behind and said, "I never really liked the whole vampire thing."

Logan nodded, laying his head in the crook of Kendall's neck as the two watched James try to untangle himself from his wet cloak in the water..

"I always thought werewolves were cooler." Kendall continued.

Logan let out a little grunt of surprise and felt his face heat up. "Uh...actually yeah. M-me to."

He felt Kendall turn him in his arms and quirked an eyebrow at him, "So...wanna go watch a bunch of werewolf movies to piss James off?"

Logan smiled. "As long as you don't make me play some weird werewolf and the young maiden game in bed later you are on."

Kendall smiled, hooking his fingers through the hoops in Logan's jeans and pulling him in close to whisper in his ear, "No promises Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! More to come!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	3. Oogie Boogie

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy/Slight Bestiality**

**Note: Another one-shots after _The Nightmare Before Love_. Titles and quotes based upon soundtrack from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. I will state what 'verse each story resides in. Halloweenverse vs Real World Verse.**

* * *

><p>Halloweenverse<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oogie Boogie<em>

_When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
>There's trouble close at hand<br>You'd better pay attention now  
>'Cause I'm the Boogie Man <em>

* * *

><p>"Kendall...is there something you're trying to tell me?"<p>

Logan looked up suspiciously at his werewolf boyfriend, hoping he wasn't off the mark with the question.

A nervous laugh, "N-no. Why would you think something like that?"

Logan looked around at this surroundings, holding up a hand as he ticked off his reasons, "Well...for the past couple of weeks we've seen three werewolf movies, you took out a dozen books about werewolves from the library and left them on our bed, _and_ we're at the zoo...seeing rare species of foreign werewolves."

To emphasize his point, Logan pointed to the large cage in front of them that held the Bavarian Black Back Wolf. He was a good five feet taller than Kendall in full-wolf mode, bearing shocking white hair with a black streak along his back (hence the name) and bright blue eyes. According to the information plaque near his cage, he survived only on sausages and beer.

The rest of the Halloweentown Zoo had a similar trend in housing such creatures. There were giant bats that were believed to be the first vampires who changed into bats and never changed back. A whole section of Zombified animals. And even a home for penguins who were dealing with a awkward curse in which they could fly...but only backwards.

Like most of Halloweentown, the zoo was covered in cobwebs and the lighting was mostly in a ghostly green and haunting red. And the Zoo seemed more like a dank dungeon with sharp pointed iron bars and torches as lights along the walls. Logan and Kendall weren't the only ones seeing the exhibits. Various Ghosts, Ghouls and other Halloweentown citizens, both normal and monster, all gathered around to see the same strange and interesting creatures.

Kendall took Logan's hand and pulled him over to a bench near a giant aquarium that held a mermaid. After they were seated Kendall kept holding Logan's hand, using the other arm to wrap around Logan's waist and pull him closer. He held a nervous expression, and his movements were jerky and quick.

"Well..maybe there is something I want to tell you..." Kendall began.

"There _is_ something you want to tell me! I knew it." Logan said, then pulled back in shock, "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

Kendall opened his mouth but Logan cut him off, jumping up and exclaiming, "That's what James always does when he breaks up with girls. 'I have something to tell you' he says then goes off on some crazy excuse-"

Kendall jumped up from his seat and grabbed Logan, shaking his head at he pulled the boy in for a kiss.

"No baby. No please I'm not. I would never."

Calming down a bit, Logan nodded and let Kendall pull him back onto the bench.

"Okay...so there is something I have to tell you, but I'm not breaking up with you." Kendall emphasized when Logan opened his mouth and then quickly shut it.

"So I've been doing all this werewolf stuff to try to help ease you into what I want to ask you. So...I'm a werewolf." Kendall began.

Logan snorted and said, "You think I haven't noticed?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and chose to ignore Logan's sarcastic words and continued, "And, in being a werewolf, it comes with certain...responsibilities I have to do...to keep the wolf...happy. Do you understand?"

Logan bit his lip, "Kendall, I'm sorry but you're not making any sense."

Kendall sighed again and then said, "Okay I'm just going to come straight out with it."

His brunette boyfriend nodded and shifted so he was fully facing his love, steeling himself for the words Kendall was about to say.

"The next full moon, I want you to have sex...with me...when I'm in full wolf mode."

Logan cocked his head to the side, confused. "What? But...I thought you said that doing..._that_...during the full moon, it would be to dangerous. You don't have enough control over the wolf and you wouldn't be able to stop yourself if things went...bad."

Logan couldn't help but be a bit afraid at Kendall's words. Though he loved and trusted the boy with all his heart, the thought of being with Kendall like this was a little intimidating.

Kendall nodded and grasped Logan's hand tight, hoping he wasn't about to scare away the love of his life, "I know, and that's still true it's just...keep an open mind okay? It's just the wolf and I have come to an agreement because...well...the wolf needs to...claim you."

"Claim me?"

Rubbing the back of this neck Kendall answered, "Yeah. He-we both know that you're our mate, no question. But by you and him doing...it...then you'll be bonded even more with us."

Logan turned away, silent as he contemplated what Kendall just asked of him. Kendall began to slightly panic at Logan's silence, quickly saying, "It'll only be good things I swear. This way more other creatures won't bother you because they'll know you're under an alpha werewolf's protection. You'll be marked."

"I'm just...confused." Logan finally said after a minute of silence. "When you talk about the wolf, it feels more like he's another person inside of you." Logan turned back to Kendall, his eyes wet with oncoming tears, "I-I don't want anyone else but you."

"Oh Logan." Kendall whispered, pulling the boy in close, feeling awful. "He is me. He's just...another mindstate I guess. It's still me under the fur, and it's still my mind thinking of you." He pulled back a bit giving Logan a chaste kiss, "It's still my heart beating for you."

Logan offered him a small smile and said, "I know."

"I guess I just normally say 'he' because it makes it easier to explain it to people. I'm still the wolf, but I'm still Kendall as well. It's just, on the full moon, it's more wolf than Kendall."

Logan nodded, understanding a bit, but still worried.

"You have to understand Logan. When I mean full wolf mode, I mean completely. It will almost be like ...mating with a wild animal. I won't even be able to form human words. It's why when I turn during the full moon I always leave the apartment, I don't like people seeing me like that."

Logan bit his lip, wringing his hands together nervously as Kendall continued.

"The last few times we've been together I can feel him trying to come out. I know he really want's this, but if you don't I wont force you. I would never and neither would he."

Logan looked up at Kendall, still a bit fearful at this prospect and said, "As long as it's still you. You're all I want Kendall, no one else."

Kendall smiled, feeling his heart grow wider with love for this boy, "Always and forever Logie. I love you so much."

Logan smiled and said, "I love you to." Burying his face into Kendall's neck as he held him tight. Logan took in a deep breath and couldn't help but wonder what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his bed and looking up at the moon from his window in his room, Logan wasn't sure how Kendall accomplished it, but on the next full moon the apartment was actually empty. Logan would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he tried desperately to hide it for his love.<p>

In truth, Logan had always been a bit afraid of the werewolf side of Kendall. It was dangerous and sometimes unsteady. He couldn't understand it or control it, not that he ever would, but it still made him nervous to think about being with Kendall when he was in full wolf mode.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Kendall said, and Logan jumped and turned around. Kendall was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and regarding his love with worried eyes. Logan's heart fluttered a bit, because Kendall always had a habit of acting sexy without even realizing it.

"I know." Logan answered, and winced when Kendall let out a sigh and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you?" Kendall asked, sitting on the bed and pulling Logan close to him. "The wolf loves you as much as I do. He would never hurt you."

Nodding, Logan said, "I know. I trust you...both of you. Now what was it you wanted to tell me. Before we...you know...start?"

Kendall regarded Logan uncertainty for a moment, before sighing again and answering Logan. "Okay. So the most important thing for you to know is that when I'm in wolf mode, I'm in alpha mode."

Logan quirked his head a bit, not quite understanding.

"So, if were doing something that you don't like or makes you uncomfortable, you can't say no or stop. It will just trigger in the wolfs mind that your commanding him, and his natural response is just to disobey you and keep going."

Logan nodded, his fears increasing a bit, but he just said, "Okay."

"So if you're uncomfortable, just tell me exactly what I'm doing wrong, and then I will see that my mate isn't happy and I will stop. Do you understand?"

Logan bit his lip, making sure to process this new information, before nodding.

Kendall nodded as well, placing his hands on Logan's face. "I love you baby. So much."

Logan could only whimper out a, "M-me to," before Kendall leaned forward and began kissing him. Logan was grateful for this. Kendall's touches and caresses always managed to calm him down and help him relax when he was scared or stressed.

After a while of kissing Kendall laid Logan down on the bed and resumed their make-out session. Kendall draped his long body along Logan's, trying to convey every ounce of love he felt for the boy in every movement. Logan's head began to spin and he felt himself growing increasingly harder, when Kendall pulled back suddenly.

The blond looked over at the window and watched as a cloud passed over the moon until it was gone, and only the giant orb in the sky shone it's light onto the world.

Kendall turned back to Logan and whispered, "Okay. It's starting."

The worry that had slowly dissipated from Logan's stomach came back in a rush. Logan let Kendall go as the taller boy got off the bed and stood, taking off his shirt and jeans.

Logan sat up to watch, unable to tear his eyes away from his love, even though he had seen the transformation a dozen times before.

The hair growing. The bones cracking. The low growling. It all took over the once bright and beautiful boy that had been in Logan's arms just moments before. Logan grasped onto the bed sheets and couldn't help let out a whimper of fear when the creature before him stood, towering over the boy by a good few feet.

Gulping a bit, Logan tentatively whispered, "Kendall?"

The creature let out a huff which turned into a growl, and stepped closer to the bed. Despite Logan's earlier brave protests, he was petrified of this.

Even more so when he happened to glance down and saw the monster between the monsters legs.

Logan's breath caught in his throat and he scurried back onto the bed, his back hitting the wall. He was going to have to...with _that..._and_..._uh _huge!_ Kendall had not mentioned that _everything_ grew an extra few feet when he changed.

The wolf climbed onto the bed to kneel in front of Logan, leaning forward towards his face, close to his petrified eyes. Logan could hear it sniff him a bit, then he poked out his tongue and ran it along Logan's neck.

Logan whimpered again, but his whimpers soon turned to moans when the wolf reached forward and cupped Logan between the legs. His touch was rough, rougher than Kendall's, but between the monsters rubbing and his administrations on Logan's neck, Logan felt himself growing hard once again.

Suddenly the monster moved away, pulling Logan down so he was laying on the bed. He monster growled something that Logan couldn't understand.

"I-I don't know what you're saying..." Logan began.

The monster gave a huff, then just went ahead and began pulling off his clothes.

"Oh! Um okay. I can do it-uh okay never mind."

The monster was careful but in a rush. Logan winced when his shirt ripped and the button on his jeans popped, but considering the claws the wolf bore, Logan considered himself lucky he was so far unscathed.

After he was fully undressed, the wolf heaved Logan up, pulling him forward to sit on the creatures lap as he sat on the bed.

With one arm the creature held Logan around his waist, holding him close to his warm, fuzzy body. He quietly sniffed him and nuzzled him. With the other hand he wrapped it around Logan's member, stroking it slowly.

At this sudden change of pace to his member, Logan cried out in pleasure and grasped onto the fur of the monster holding him, burying his face into the warmth and breathing fast.

"Ken-were-ugh just...oh God." He moaned, as the monster continued, stroking him, increasing it harder and faster, but not so rough that it hurt. The monsters hand was rough, and even though it didn't hurt, it was foreign enough from Kendall's touch that Logan still felt the different. Eventually, as he felt himself getting closer he chanced a look up at the monster.

It was watching him with fascination, but beneath the fangs and the long, dark hair, Logan could see Kendall's sharp green eyes.

_He's still there...it's still Kendall._

With that realization, Logan finally let go and felt himself come undone, coming onto the monsters hand.

His moan as he came was dirty and long, and he loosened his grip on the monster as the monster only held him tighter.

As Logan tried to get his breath back, he heard the monster sniffing the air, then him. It let out another low growl that seemed to grow with intensity toward the end.

Suddenly, everything seemed to change. The monster grabbed onto Logan's hips and roughly pushed him on the bed, taking a step back. It was breathing heavily and Logan watched as it's eyes grew so black, there was barely any green left to see.

_Shit. It must be the pheromones from my orgasm triggering his need to mate..._

Shaking from fear and adrenaline from his orgasm, Logan yelped as the monster took him by the hips and flipped him over onto his stomach, pulling his rear up in the air. Logan turned back and saw that the creature was leaning forward and beginning to bring its own member in line with his entrance at an alarming speed.

_Shit! Shit! I need to get stretched or he'll tear me apart!_

The word _No_ was already forming on his lips when he had to push it back.

_Don't tell him what to do..._

"Can...Can I stretch myself first...Please!" Logan called out, turning his head to the side and looking straight at the monster.

It gave a rough growl and tightened it's hold on Logan's hips. Logan could tell it wanted to continue, so he said, "I-I-I'm worried you're too big. I need to stretch myself first. If...if you let me take care of myself...I-I can take care of you."

Another huff...then the grip loosened.

Tentatively Logan turned around, still on his knees, eying the monster as it regarding him with an anxious expression. Logan reached out his hand towards the bedside table, then pulled it back quickly when the monster gave a loud bark and reached for Logan, holding him by the arms and pinning him back onto the bed.

"I-I-I'm just getting the lube. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Logan ran his fingers through the monsters fur along his back and arms, trying to sooth the creature the creature.

The monster seemed to be trying to say something, but eventually gave up and let him go. Logan grabbed the lube, slowly, and stood. He grabbed the monsters hand and pulled him forward, turning him around so the creature could sit on the bed. The monster twitched its head to the side a bit, confused at what Logan was doing.

Logan wasn't sure what he was doing either.

Logan knelt on the ground, avoiding looking at the huge member jutting out in front him and thinking about how _that_ was soon going to be _inside_ him, and opened the lube.

He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and began working them around his entrance, while with the other hand he grabbed the creatures member, and began stroking it, coating it with lube and trying to buy some time.

The monster let out an appreciative growl and Logan had to focus on doing two things at once. He pushed one finger inside, trying to steady himself to not go to fast and hurt himself. He was worried that the monster would get impatient and try to get them on the bed again before Logan could stretch himself enough. Then again, considering how big that thing was, he wasn't sure he he would be able to stretch enough no matter how much time he had.

As he pushed the second finger, the monster let out another anxious, impatient growl. Logan knew he needed more time, and in an attempt to buy some more of it, he leaned forward to tentatively begin licking and sucking the monsters member. Seeming to enjoy this, the creature growled more loudly this time and began panting and whimpering. Logan noticed with amusement that one of his legs began to bounce up and down, as if he was being scratched behind his ear. The monster suddenly reached forward and pushed Logan down further on its member. Logan barely had time to register what was happening and had to focus on his breathing not to choke.

Logan tried to use a third finger on himself but he knew by then it would prove difficult. His fingers weren't nearly long enough, as opposed to Kendall's which easily slid inside him, long and lean, gracing the sweet spot Logan loved. Logan rarely, if ever, stretched himself, leaving it to Kendall who loved the job, saying his biggest turn on was getting Logan ready for him.

Logan had to choke back a small whimper, wishing Kendall was with him now.

_He is with you. It's still Kendall under that fur. The boy you love. The whole reason you're doing this in the first place. Don't forget. It's still him..._

The monster suddenly grabbed Logan by the shoulders and pushed him back. Logan began to panic a bit, not sure if he was stretched out enough, but it didn't seem like he had any choice. The monster slid his arms around Logan, picking up the boy and placing him back on the bed. He turned him around so Logan was on his hands and knees again near the edge of the bed, his bottom being pushed back towards the waiting creature.

Logan began taking deep breaths, trying to calm and relax himself as he felt the creature finally began

pushing himself inside Logan.

Logan clenched his eyes shut and gripped the blankets beneath him, feeling the monster slowly push it's way past the tight ring of muscle. The boy tried to bite back a cry, feeling like a fist was forcing its way inside him. The fact he was going slow was his sole comfort.

As the monster pushed further inside Logan, the boy could barely stand it, and felt his arms give way, falling face first onto the bed, his breath lost. The monster growled a bit, and wrapped its arms around Logan's torso, forcing him back up onto his arms.

"I-I can't..." Logan begged, but he knew there was no going back. Just as Logan felt he was going to pass out, he felt the monster close in on him, and he knew that there was no more length left to push inside.

Moments after Logan tried to get his breath back, the monster began thrusting into him. His walls stretched beyond their limits.

"Wait..." Logan began but it was no use, the monster was starting to claim him and there was no going back.

Logan grunted and whimpered a bit in pain, praying for his body to finally adjust to the onslaught. He kept taking deep breaths and began thinking of the one thing that could calm him down. The reason he was doing this in the first place...Kendall.

He thought of his smile, his laugh. His love. How happy they had been since getting together. Everything Kendall had done for him so that they _could_ be together. How he was doing this to bring them closer together. He loved Kendall so much and would do anything for him, just as he knew Kendall would do the same.

Finally his body started to relax and he let out a loud breath as pleasure soon found its way in. Placing a hand on the head wall to steady himself, Logan let the small cries and whimpers of pleasure tumble out of his mouth.

Encouraged by the fact his mate seemed to be enjoying his administrations, the creature increased its speed, grabbing Logan's hips in a tight grip. Logan let out a scream as the monster continued, finally hitting his sweet spot with the force of a bludgeon. Logan could even feel himself start to get hard again.

Suddenly the monster stopped, sliding out of Logan and in a quick flip, had the boy on his back.

Dazed and shaken from the fading pain and increased pleasure, Logan barely had time to register what had happened before the monster lifted the younger boys hips up high off the bed, pulling him close so that they could reconnect again. The monster was still standing at the edge of the bed, but had Logan's hips in his hands, thrusting deep into him while the rest of Logan's half was on the bed.

Logan threw his head back in shock and pleasure at this new position, crying out obscenities as the thrusting continued again, pounding him so hard he could feel it in his head. He clenched his eyes shut but he knew that the monster was watching him, wanting to see him being claimed.

Logan was fading into a mist of pleasure, having never been stretched and done so hard before. Nothing else mattered, nothing existed but the two of them locked together in their passionate embrace of pure lust. Suddenly the monster threw it's head back and howled loud, tightening Logan's hips so hard the boy was sure he would snap in two.

By then Logan was screaming, his cries of pleasure reaching a height he had never gone before.

The thrusting increased faster than it ever had been and Logan could only focus on breathing and keeping up.

Then, the monster finally leaned forward and pulled Logan tight, coming hard inside the boy.

Breathing hard with half lidded eyes, Logan winced once more as the monster pulled out of him, collapsing Logan on the bed. Logan wasn't sure if it would transform back into Kendall. But the monster remained as it leaned forward to begin licking Logan all over and between his legs, cleaning him of his previous orgasms as well as the monsters own. Logan was still hard though, but he was afraid to do anything in case the monster wanted to go another round, since the last time he came it drove the monster near insane. Logan was okay with that though. His bottom was on fire and he just wanted to fall asleep. He barely survived one round with the creature, and wasn't sure he could go again so soon. He could hardly move as it was.

When the monster finished cleaning him it crawled onto the bed, pulling Logan in close. Shivering a bit from the adrenaline wearing off, the monster wrapped its arms around Logan, and the boy immediately fell into the warmth it was giving.

Tentatively, Logan ran his fingers through the creatures fur, listening to its heartbeat beneath the content purring. He still wasn't sure about how he felt with everything that just happened, but he had done it for his love.

Before he knew it, darkness had overtaken him and there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Logan awoke to acknowledge two things.<p>

First, he was so sore he never, ever, ever wanted to move again. Second, there was something immensely cold between his legs and_...woah..._

Slowly he opened his eyes, which hurt to do as well, and as he began to regard that he was alone on the bed, that coldness between his legs went further inside him, and with a gasp he forced himself to turn around to see what its origin was.

"Hey baby." It was Kendall, leaning over Logan with a large piece of ice, sliding it inside and out of Logan slowly.

"W-what are you doing..." Logan lazily asked his voice raw and cracking.

"You were stretched out a lot last night. This will help." Kendall's voice was low, and sadness seemed to radiate from it.

"Ken...what's wrong?" Logan said, trying to turn around fully to regard his boyfriend. Kendall placed a gentle hand on his hips, almost barely touching.

"D-don't move okay? Just give me a minute." Kendall said again, his eyes pleading with Logan. The shorter boy frowned, but nodded, letting Kendall continue his administrations on his poor behind.

After a while Logan got used to the cold, but couldn't help but wince and hiss a bit whenever the ice started stretching him out. He tried to hold it back, because whenever he did Kendall would let out a frantic, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

A minute later, Kendall got off the bed, pulling the sheets back up over Logan saying, "You should get some more rest." Then started walking away.

But Logan reached out and grabbed Kendall's hand before he could go to far, "Wait...tell me whats wrong? Did...I do something wrong? Was...was it really that bad? Last night? Is the wolf...unhappy with me?" Logan could feel panic well up inside him. Was he really that bad?

Kendall dropped the bucket of ice he was holding and rushed to gently gather up Logan in a comforting hold, immediately soothing is poor mate. "No. Baby no not at all. You were amazing and the wolf is so content now..." He paused to close his eyes and whisper, "It's just...I hurt you."

Logan pulled back with a frown, "What? What do you mean?"

Biting his lip in fear, Kendall grabbed the bed sheet and pulled back, wincing when he looked down at Logan's body.

Logan's legs, thighs, torso, arms and hips were covered in dark purple and blue bruises from the monster he mated with last night. Realization etched through Logan's mind and he turned to Kendall with a frown, "Baby...it's okay. Really."

But Kendall was shaking his head as he stood up, letting the sheet fall back over Logan. "No. It's not okay." He bent over and began picking up the fallen ice. "He...I _tore_ you. It wasn't bad...but it could have been worse."

He stood back up, placing the bucket on the desk to run his hands through his hair, "I never should have asked you to do that...I-I wasn't thinking of the consequences. I never do. I always just think of the plan and just assume the fall out will be okay and never think that anyone will get hurt-Logan no!"

Kendall rushed over to the bed when Logan began to get up, trying his best not to wince in the process, so he could go over to Kendall. Logan tried to push Kendall away when the taller went over to him to force him back into bed. "Logan don't try to move you're to hurt."

"It wasn't your fault." Logan said, grasping onto Kendall as he forced himself to stand.

"It doesn't matter that I was still the wolf when I did this. It was still me-" Kendall began, wrapping an arm around Logan's waist to force him to sit down.

"No. Not that. About...about the other Logan. It wasn't your fault." Kendall froze, lips tightening when he heard Logan's words.

Logan knew that Kendall was still torn up about what happened to the doppelganger he brought to their world to help him turn into a normal. Kendall didn't talk about it often, but when he did, Logan could always see the sadness and regret in his eyes. His fear of hurting Logan not only stemmed from the love he held, as well as the wolf, but of the memory of being unable to save the doppelganger, a fear he held for the love of his life.

And knew that seeing the same face of the one who died in his arms brought it all back when that face was hurt again...especially by him.

Logan moved so he could wrap his arms around the taller boy, continuing, "There was nothing you could do. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened." He looked up at the green eyes, "And everything turned out fine, right? You said he's back in his world...safe. So don't worry about me okay? I'm fine."

Kendall silently nodded, and let Logan pull him onto the bed so that they could lay together.

"I..I just love you so much." Kendall finally whispered, pulling Logan close and placing soft kisses along his forehead.

"And you. I love you to. Which is why I don't care what happened last night." He pulled himself up so he was leaning on his elbow, "Actually, after I got used to it...it wasn't so bad." Logan paused, "It was actually...really good."

Kendall raised an eyebrow and said, "Great, so now you won't have sex with me unless I'm in wolf form?"

Logan shrugged and said, "Well..the wolf is bigger..." then laughed when Kendall's mouth dropped open in surprise before forming into an adorable pout.

Happy that Kendall seemed stated, for now, Logan leaned forward and kissed Kendall, long and sweet.

"Are you okay?" Logan whispered, wanting to make sure.

Kendall nodded, pulling Logan close to him. "Yes. Now get some rest." He ran a hand through his love's raven locks, kissing his forehead once more and closing his eyes in hopes that Logan believed his lie.

With a smile Logan settled in Kendall arms, sighing in content at being with him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	4. Poor Jack

**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys. I do however own the title Zombie Smashers. You probably read about my imaginary Zombie franchise in my "Love's Labour" story, and it's also been mentioned in a couple other stories as well...which you should read if you haven't already done so ;) **

**Warnings: boyxboy/Swearing/Angsty angstyness**

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Note: Another one-shots after _The Nightmare Before Love_. Titles and quotes based upon soundtrack from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. I will state what 'verse each story resides in. Halloweenverse vs Real World Verse.**

* * *

><p><span>Real World Verse<span>

* * *

><p><em>Poor Jack<em>

_But I never intended all this madness, never  
>And nobody really understood, <em>

_how could they? _

* * *

><p>Carlos nervously ran his hands up and down his pants, trying to wipe off the sweat seeping from his palms.<p>

He couldn't remember ever being so scared before.

"You sure kid?"

Carlos sucked in a breath as he reached up a hand to rub it back against his neck. He looked to his left...then to his right. He even looked behind him before turning back to the elder man in front of him, possibly forty with a tired face, tired brown eyes, and a tired voice that continued, "Let's just say...it's a tough one to get through. Not to many have been able to handle it." The guy rubbed his almost shaven head nervously, regarding Carlos with unease.

Excitement, though, raced through Carlos's stomach at the mans words, and he had to suppress a squeal of glee.

"One kid even threw up. Right there." The man pointed to a spot not to far from where they stood, a yellow caution board placed near the exit announcing its usual _cuidado_ with a stick figure slipping.

Carlos gulped, heaved a heavy sigh, then nodded.

"Let's. Do. This." Carlos finally said, then slapped some money down on the counter.

The man raised an eyebrow and shook his head, but took the money nevertheless.

"All right. Four tickets to _Zombie Smashers: Revenge of the Flesh Eaters_."

Carlos grabbed the tickets in a rush, electing his long held back squeal of excitement as he dashed away from the counter, not even hearing the ticket vendor shouting, "You forgot your change!"

Carlos darted and dived through the throngs of crowds in the heavily packed movie theater. He saw a few people he recognized from the Palm Woods, but dashed past them in his excited haste to get back to his friends.

It took a few minutes, but he eventually found them right where he left them, by the small arcade towards the entrance of the theater that was connected to the mall.

James was at one of the old school pin-ball machines, it's theme _The Adams Family_. Even from Carlos's distance he could hear the opening strands of the creepy music it was known for.

Next to James was Kendall and Logan, engaged in a air hockey battle of epic proportions.

Carlos slowed his haste to a quick walk, nerves growing when he regarded his raven haired friend. He looked at the tickets, biting his lip nervously, but took a deep breath and closed the distance between him and them.

"Hey Carlos! You got the tickets?" Kendall asked, casting him a quick glance before turning back to Logan, using his eyebrows to try and distract the boy.

"Uh...yeah. I got-uh...tickets."

James slammed the machine and exclaimed, "Ah man no! My last ball!" He let out a frustrated groan and turned to Carlos.

"Sweet. Where's my change?"

"...Uh..."

James sighed as he crossed his arms. "You got so excited you ran off without getting the change...again. Didn't you?"

"No!" Carlos shouted back, acting insulted.

"…"

"All right fine I did."

"Carlos!" All three boy's exclaimed, causing their short friend to flinch.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited!" He bounced a few times to enunciate his excitement.

Logan let out a frustrated grunt as Kendall finally was able to distract him by just leaning forward and saying, "Logan, you know you look really _sexy_ when you play air hockey."

Logan froze, stuttering and blushing at Kendall's words which always seem to hold power over him.

Seeing his opportunity, Kendall simply flicked the ball and watched it zoom into Logan's goal.

Logan pulled back and exclaimed, "Wait! No fair!"

Kendall laughed and walked over to Logan's side to pull him into a tight hug. "It's okay baby. I'll let you win the next time."

Logan scoffed, "That's not the point!"

"Guys!" James exclaimed, trying to gain his friends attention. "We should get going soon. The movies gonna start in," he paused to check his watch, "like 15 minutes. And I want me some popcorn."

All three boys began heading towards Carlos, hands outstretched for their ticket. Carlos took a step back, holding the tickets tightly to his chest.

"Uh...that's okay. I'll hold onto them."

"Why? What's the big deal?" Kendall asked.

"Oh you know...just-," but before Carlos could finish, James had nabbed one of the tickets out of Carlos's hands and began reading out loud.

"_Zombie Smashers: Revenge of the Flesh Eaters_? I thought we were going to see the new Batman movie?"

Kendall groaned and thew his hand to his face. "Carlos!" He exclaimed.

"Aw c'mon guys!" Carlos began, pleading with his big brown eyes, "It looks so good! And Emma Stone is supposed to be in it! Topless! I wanna see it so bad. Please? Please? Please?"

He finished his last 'please' regarding Logan, who had said nothing so far.

Kendall turned to his boyfriend, nervously casting a glance at him. Logan's lips were tightly shut and he was rubbing a hand along the back of his neck while staring at the floor. Kendall knew that Logan didn't want to see the movie, but didn't want to say so for fear of looking like a wimp.

"Carlos..." Kendall began, but Carlos cut him off.

"And, I'm pretty sure the Batman movie is already all sold out."

Logan rolled his eyes as he went over to a sign held up on a stand and pulled it off, reading loudly to him. "Four theaters open for new batman movie. Ticket's still available!"

"Carlo's you know how Logan feels about...that kind of stuff." James began.

Carlos rolled his eyes at his friend. "C'mon!" He turned to Logan. "Dude. Aren't you over all that 'being scared of Halloween' stuff by now!"

"I-I'm not scared..." Logan began, indignant, but Carlos cut him off.

"See? _I _ know that! You even sat through the _Rocky Horror Picture Show_! Remember?" Carlos waved his hands in the air, trying to prove his point.

James pointed at him, "Yeah until Logan punched out Frank N Furter."

Carlos dropped his arms, "Oh yeah..."

"Well...he kept grinding on Kendall!" Logan exclaimed angrily, breaking the sign he was holding onto in half.

"Okay!" Kendall interjected, pushing Carlos and Logan away from each other before stepping over to his boyfriend and taking the two parts of the sign out of his hands. He looked around, then threw them behind a plant.

Kendall had his own reservations about letting Logan see the movie...but Kendall also had to admit he really wanted to see it himself. It had been ages since he had seen a good scare-fest, and he really missed it.

All three boys had been careful the past months when it came to anything Halloween or scary related around their friend. After Logan's..._incident_...he had acted strangely secluded and separated from everyone. Then came Halloween when he had his own weird, nervous breakdown. But right after Kendall and he began dating, Logan slowly came out of his shell, returning to the neurotic little genius that they all loved.

In truth, they were worried about anything accidentally setting him off again. So they took care to avoid anything that could remind him of that time. No movies, stories, scary _anything._ Though Logan often protested that they didn't need to do that, they cared to much to risk it. But, it was Halloween time again and ghost and goblins had been making their way back into their lives. Each boy kept a close vigil on their friend for any signs that he might be slipping back into his depressive state...but not a thing so far.

Kendall turned to Logan, placing two firm hands on his shoulders. "Baby. I'm not gonna force you to see the movie..." He began, but stopped when Logan heaved a sigh.

"You really want to see it. Don't you?"

Kendall bit his lip and said, "Not if you don't want to-" but Carlos pushed him aside, ignoring Kendall's yell as he fell to the floor with a thump.

"See? Even Kendall wants to see it! C'mon...you're not still scared are you? Scardy cat! Scardy cat-omph!" Carlos began taunting, until he was thrown to the floor by an angry Kendall, who stood to move next to Logan..

"I-I'm not scared!" Logan shouted back, balling up his fists. "It's just Zombies. That's okay. It's not so bad. I-can handle that."

Kendall heaved a sigh as he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, "Are you sure?"

Lips set tight and his shoulders pulled back with a brave face, Logan nodded.

"Sure! I'll be fine!"

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

_Okay...he is **so** not fine._

Kendall turned to his boyfriend who had been watching the last 25 minutes of the movie from the little space between his fingers. He jumped at every movement and winced at every scene change. Kendall's excitement at seeing the movie was immensely dampened by his boyfriends obvious fright.

When they first entered the theater Kendall made sure Logan was settled and comfortable. He gave him popcorn, candy, a giant big gulp of Dr. Pepper. He even gave Logan his jacket to wear, since they were seated right under a vent with cool air on full blast being blown onto them.

Logan accepted all this with a nervous smile and a few protests at his boyfriends overload of guilt gifts. But none of that stopped him from grabbing Kendall's hand in fear when the movie began.

Smiling at his boyfriend, Kendall had to admit...a scared Logan _was_ an adorable Logan.

He would let out little whimpers when he closed his eyes, drawing his feet under him so he could curl up closer to the chair. When moments got even more scary, he would bury his face into Kendall's shoulder, gripping his arm.

Kendall was falling even more in love with them boy every moment.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe he was dating his best friend since childhood...yet was thrilled with every moment of it. Logan was so sweet to him, he could just drown in those deep brown eyes for hours.

They had a very casual, happy sort of relationship. While they still goofed around with their friends, pulling pranks and getting into all sorts of antics, underneath it all they held a deep, passionate devotion and love for each other that bound them closer than ever. Kendall was more sure with every day they were together that he would never want anyone else.

Now feeling like a shit boyfriend for making Logan see the movie, Kendall though about what he could do to make Logan feel better.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face.

Taking the arm rest that separated the two of them, he lifted it up.

Logan shot him a confused glance and said, "Where are you going?" Kendall smiled at Logan's nervous tone, afraid to see any part of the movie without him there.

"No where." Kendall answered, sliding his arms around Logan. "You are coming here." He pulled the boy until he was on his lap. A few people turned to see what was going on behind them, but quickly dismissed the two as overly horny teenagers, and went back to enjoy the slasher movie.

"K-Kendall! What are you doing!" Logan hissed back at him, glancing around, embarrassed at his position. At least they were in the last row, per Carlos's request, so he wasn't blocking anyone. "I thought you wanted to watch the movie?"

"I do." Kendall whispered back, "I just want to kiss you more."

Logan let out a huff before Kendall's lips covered his own. Kendall could feel how tense and uncomfortable Logan was, and just wanted to make him feel better.

_I really shouldn't have forced him_...Kendall began to think, but it was to late and there was no going back.

A scream from the movie echoed throughout the theater, causing the audience to gasp and Logan to pull away. "You should watch the movie. We paid tickets..." but Kendall cut him off with a thumb to his lips with the rest of the hand cupping Logan's face. He pulled Logan back in for a kiss, silencing the boys protests.

They kissed for a while, just loosing themselves in each other. Kendall could feel Logan slowly relax under his touch, and was just beginning to wonder if it would be to obvious if they headed down to the handicapped stall in the bathroom...

"No. Please no!"

Some character from the movie began to scream and cry, begging to be let go. From what, Kendall didn't know. He had been so lost in kissing Logan, he didn't even know what was going on in the movie anymore. With another loud scream he he felt Logan tense again.

"D-don't do this. Please untie me! Please!"

Logan stopped kissing him. Kendall pulled back with a frown.

"Please no. Please...ahhh!" The scream echoed through out the theater again, but Kendall was only focused on Logan, who was staring at him...but not really looking at him. Logan's eyes had gone glassy and cold. Fear etched every inch of his face, and through the dim light coming from the screen, Kendall could see Logan's face go white.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, concern for the boy evident in his voice.

Logan was breathing heavily now, and gripping Kendall's arms almost painfully.

"God why? Why are you doing this to me? Please...please stop." The character in the movie continued on.

Another scream and Logan closed his eyes tight, letting out the most fearful and pitiful whimper Kendall had ever heard.

"Logan. Baby talk to me." Kendall said, gripping onto Logan and giving him a little shake, fear etching his way into his stomach. But Logan remained silent.

"No...more...please let me go."

And another scream.

Logan suddenly surged forward and buried his face into Kendall's shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan tight, running his hands up and down his back, cursing himself for ever letting Logan see this movie. He could hear Logan mumbling quietly to himself as he began trembling, but he couldn't make out the muffled words.

The anguished screams continued.

"Baby...let's go okay? We can go get some pizza and wait till the guys are finished with the movie huh? Let's just do that?" Kendall said, wanting to get Logan out of here right _now_.

Logan pulled back a bit still breathing heavily. Kendall had to swallow hard when he realized his love had streams of tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes held the pain and fear Kendall had hopped to never see again.

"Kendall..." Logan started, his voice broken.

The entire audience let out another gasp before a loud scream of the dying echoed through out the theater.

Logan and Kendall both turned to regard the screen.

A man lay tied to a operating table. Blood poured from his ragged open wounds along his torso and chest, his insides on display for the audience. A zombie monster stood above him.

Holding a large, sharp, gleaming, bloody butcher knife.

Kendall was barely able to register what was in front of him before Logan shot out of his lap, ran down the stairs and was out the door...gone.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault Carlos!" Kendall practically screamed as he slammed the door to their apartment shut behind him.<p>

Both James and Carlos cringed at the loud noise before turning guiltily at Mrs. Knight and Katie who stood in the hallway, arms crossed with a serious look on their faces.

"No luck?" Mrs. Knight asked, dropping her hands to her hips, nerves in her voice.

Kendall ran a haggard hand through his already messed up hair, shaking his head in answer.

After Logan took off, it took Kendall a moment to realize that his boyfriend had just fled the theater, before he jumped out of his own seat and took of after him. But by the time he got to the lobby, Logan was gone.

He looked everywhere in the theater for him, before rushing back and dragging the other two boys out to search the rest of the mall. But no luck. Logan was missing.

By then Kendall had called home multiple of times, hoping Logan had just took off for there. But a worried mother always answered the same, he hadn't shown up.

James and Carlos each took turns calling their friends as well, but there was no help as well.

It was long past midnight and Kendall's stomach was raw with worry. How could he be so _stupid_? He never should have agreed to letting Logan see the movie. This was all his fault.

"It's not my fault that Logan's scared of everything!" Carlos exclaimed in defense, feeling guilty as well.

Kendall stalked towards him and said, "You know how that stuff bothers him!"

"Well he would probably be over it by now if you stopped babying him all the time!" Carlos shot back in defense.

James watched the two nervously. It was true that Kendall had a largely over protective streak when it came to Logan. And he had to agree that Kendall often let Logan get away with just about everything. To Kendall, Logan really couldn't do anything wrong, and if something did go wrong, Kendall often took the blame.

But he knew it stemmed from last year, when Logan was so..._off_ after the accident. No one wanted him to revert back into the same depressed state he had been in. They really shouldn't have let their friend see the movie.

"Guys. C'mon. This isn't helping us find Logan any quicker." James began, wanting to avoid a fight. He knew tensions were high because they all felt guilty.

"We wouldn't need to find him if Carlos just got the tickets he was supposed to!" Kendall said, glaring death to his smaller friend.

"Fine! I'm _sorry_ I didn't get the tickets. I'm _sorry_ I pushed Logan into seeing the movie. I'm _sorry_ Logan's such a scardey-"

"Don't even say it." Kendall threatened.

Carlos glared at his friend.

"Cat."

Carlos had barely finished the word before Kendall had him pinned to the floor. James heaved a sigh before letting out a yell, then jumping into the fray.

Mamma Knight ran to the kitchen to grab a broom, yelling at the boys to stop and hitting them gently with the broom.

All three were yelling and rolling around on the floor, ignoring the elder Knight's demands as they continued biting, shoving and hitting each other.

Katie, however, had out her phone, a smile on her face as she videotaped them fighting. She was already thinking of what she was going to name this video on YouTube when she heard the front door close.

She turned and saw Logan walk into the room, head down and looking a bit rumpled and tired. He didn't seem to acknowledge the chaos going on in the room.

Katie walked over to him and said, "Hey Logan. There you are!"

Logan turned to Katie and gave her a small smile that fell as quickly as it rose. "H-hey."

All three tumbling boys stopped to regard the boy, and Mama Knight let out a huge sigh and said, "Oh Logan! Thank goodness you're all right."

Kendall was the first one up, pulling an already standing Carlos back to the floor. He took three long strides across the room before pulling the raven haired genius into his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He whispered quickly as he held the boy close, thanking God that he was all right.

Logan gingerly wrapped his arms around Kendall, his touch light and weak.

"Where have you been?" James demanded, helping Carlos up who was rubbing his chin in pain.

Logan pulled back gently before answering. "Um...walking. The-the park. Just hung out." He answered, his voice quiet, and sad.

"Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, surprise and fear at where his boyfriend had been. Though the Palm Woods park was a safe, fun place to hang out during the day, at night it was a well known place for bad things to happen to unsuspecting people.

"Logan that's very dangerous. You know you shouldn't be alone there at this time of night." Mama knight scolded.

Logan only 'mmed' a response, still not meeting everyone's eyes.

"Logan...Logan!" Kendall stated, loudly enough so the boy would turn to him. Kendall cupped his face and lifted it up so that Logan had to look into his eyes. Kendall frowned when he saw they were hazy and empty. "Please. _Please_ never run off like that again. I was worried sick about you."

"We all were." James said.

Logan bit his lip, slight emotion finally filling in. "I-I'm sorry." Logan said. He turned to Carlos and gave him a sad smile. "I guess I am a scardey cat."

Carlos, feeling extremely guilty, opened his mouth to say something, but Kendall cut him off.

"It's late. Let's just to go bed."

He took Logan by the hand and dragged him towards their room, ignoring everyone's calls for good night.

Shutting the door behind him he turned to Logan, who seemed a bit lost and confused.

"Logan. Baby are you all right?"

Logan turned to Kendall, frowning. "Huh? Oh...uh yeah. I-I'm really sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to scare you...I just. I couldn't stay there anymore."

Kendall stalked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay baby. I understand. Really. Just please don't run off again. If you want to ever leave someplace like that, just tell me. I was so scared."

Logan returned the hug with more effort this time, and Kendall was glad that Logan seemed to be coming out of his daze.

"And I'm sorry to. I knew you really didn't want to watch the movie, and I shouldn't have let you."

Logan pulled back with a frown, "You shouldn't have to not do things because of me. That's not fair."

Kendall pulled Logan so they were sitting on the bed, still holding him, "I don't care. As long as your happy, I'm happy."

Logan blushed heavily and leaned his face into the crook of Kendall's neck, breathing in deep. "I love you Kendall. I love you so, so much."

Kendall smiled, reveling in holding his love again. "I love you to Logan."

* * *

><p>Kendall woke with a start as he felt himself starting to fall off the bed. With a still groggy from sleep yelp, he didn't realize what was happening until he was on the floor, his butt hurting from where he landed.<p>

"Ow." he moaned, rubbing his butt and shaking his head to try and figure how he ended up where he was.

His eyes settled on his boyfriend, who was jerking and rolling around in his sleep. He was breathing hard and his face was scrunched up in pain. Kendall then realize that it was Logan who pushed him off the bed in his sleep.

"Ugh...Logan..." He moaned, planning revenge on the boy the next morning.

"Please...don't." Logan began, his voice painful and cracking.

Kendall shook his head. He should have known Logan's nightmares would start up again. Though he rarely had any now that they shared a bed, every once in a while Kendall had awoken to Logan's quiet crying and whimpering in his sleep.

Kendall began to stand when Logan rolled onto his back and let out a horrible scream.

"No! Ah please stop! No!" Kendall jerked back in surprise. He had never seen Logan have a nightmare like _that_.

He quickly jumped back onto the bed to straddle his now thrashing boyfriend. He grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. "Logan. Logan!" 

But Logan pulled away, still screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry please! Don't let it eat me! Kendall! Kendall help me please!"

Kendall tried pulled Logan up to his chest but Logan just pushed him back, nearly sending Kendall off the bed again.

"Jo please I'm sorry please stop!" He screamed and Kendall felt confusion shoot through his chest.

Did he say Jo?

"Kendall. Help me!"

Trying again, Kendall surged forward and with all his strength he pulled Logan close to him, holding him tight and carding his hand through his hair. He rocked him back and forth, saying, "Wake up baby. Please please Logan wake up."

"It hurts. Please it hurts so bad." Logan sobbed, fighting back.

After a minute Logan's struggling against him subsiding, and Logan fell heavy against Kendall's chest as he heard his love mumble things about witches and machines and spiders...but nothing made any sense.

He heard his bedroom door open and turned to regard Carlos at the door, helmet clad and gripping a hockey stick.

James was behind him, holding his hair dryer.

"What's going on?" James yelled.

Kendall shook his head, not knowing what to say. He began rubbing Logan's back when the mumbling subsided.

Mama Knight and Katie showed up at the door way in their bathrobes, regarding the two.

"What's going on?" Mama knight asked.

Kendall sighed in frustration, wishing they would all just go away.

"K-Kendall?"

Kendall turned to Logan, who was regarding him with half lidded eyes from his place between Kendall's arms. Logan was breathing heavily and seemed very dazed and confused.

Kendall reached up a hand and cupped Logan's face, "Yeah baby its me. Just focus on me. Relax and take deep breaths. In through the nose, out through the mouth." Kendall took deep breaths with Logan as the confused boy tried to get himself under control.

"W-what happened?" Logan asked after a minute of deep breathing, his voice sore and raspy. He looked over at the doorway where everyone was watching him. He grasped Kendall's shirt and began to tense.

"You had a nightmare." Carlos exclaimed.

"You were screaming." Katie said.

"We thought someone was trying to kill you!" James exclaimed.

"Guys!" Kendall said angrily, wanting them to just stop talking.

Logan tense and winced at James's words. "I-I'm sorry for waking you up." he said, thoroughly embarrassed.

Kendall shot them a look, especially at James and Carlos, and said, "He's okay now. You can go back to bed."

Unsure, Mama Knight stepped closer, "Kendall...maybe..."

"It's okay mom. I've got it." Kendall said, possessively holding the trembling boy closer. He just wanted them all to leave, knowing their staring was embarrassing Logan.

Heaving a sigh, she nodded and ushered the rest of the group out. When the door closed Kendall began placing soft kisses all over Logan's face, and head.

"Kendall..." Logan started, trying hard to keep himself under control. "I'm really _really_ sorry."

Kendall shook his head, "Are you all right?"

Logan made a noise that was somewhere in between a 'No,' and a 'but I don't want to talk about it.'

Kendall maneuvered them so that they were laying down again, Logan securely wrapped up in his arms. He ran a hand through Logan's hair and face, dreading his next words.

"Logan...what aren't you telling me?"

Silence.

"You never tell me about the nightmares. I don't push you because I know you don't want to talk about them...but _please_ Logan. I hate to see you hurting like this. Let me help you. Please...just tell me."

Logan was avoiding Kendall's gaze, gripping the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles where white.

"I...I can't." Logan whispered, closing his eyes tightly because he knew Kendall wouldn't like that answer.

He was right.

Kendall wanted nothing more than to shake the boy before him and force him to tell him what was going on...but he knew that wouldn't work at all.

Instead he sighed and pulled Logan closer to him, wrapping his long arms around the boy and squeezing him tight while placing a kiss on his head.

"It's...that's fine. It's okay. Let's try to get some sleep okay?"

Kendall felt Logan nod against his chest and after a few minutes Kendall knew Logan was asleep by the steady rise and falling of his chest.

Kendall, however, stayed awake for a while, contemplating what Logan said.

_Jo_.

Whatever was scaring Logan...had to do with Jo.

Running a hand through Logan's hair, Kendall looked down at the sleeping face of his love.

_What aren't you telling me?_

* * *

><p><strong>This was the first one I wrote for Revisited. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	5. Sally's Song

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy**

**Note: This is for Please who reminded me that I need to keep up with this! And also Amy Lee, who sings Sally's Song in Nightmare Revisited the soundtrack is one of my most favorite singers in the world. I heart Amy Lee so immensely...**

* * *

><p>Halloweenverse<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sally's Song<em>

_And will we ever_

_End up together?_

_No...I think not._

_It's never to become_

_For I am not..._

_The one._

* * *

><p>"...and that star? What about that one?"<p>

"Hm...Poseidon's belt. It's the third one in."

Kendall turned to gaze adoringly at his boyfriend, "You're so smart Logie."

Even in the dark, Kendall could still see Logan blush at his compliment. They were both laying out on a large red and black checkered blanket, staring up at the darkened sky, lit only in the millions of spots made up of stars. To their right a telescope was set up and scattered around it lay informational books about their solar system.

Part of becoming a normal, to Logan's delight, was that he had a brain that actually worked. Yes he was able to function as a Zombie, but that was only really as far as it could go. He would come up with ideas, but they were never very good, or well thought out. Now, with a normal brain, he could learn new things and actually put them to good use. His new favorite subject, at the moment, was astronomy.

Logan shrugged and answered, "Having a brain that actually works helps a lot. When I read things I can retain them, rather than focus all my efforts on retrieving stolen limbs." He chuckled, shifting to the side a bit to get a better look at Kendall. He held his breath when he moved, feeling pain shoot up his side, but forced himself not to wince.

"Logan..." Kendall warned as he sat up, tentatively sliding an arm around the boy to help him up.

"I'm fine Ken. Just moved wrong." Logan was quick to try and placate his boyfriend, already seeing the frown form across Kendall's features.

The werewolf was still upset about what had happened to Logan during his attempt to claim him while in full wolf mode. Though it had been a couple of weeks ago, Logan still held signs from that night in the form of bruises and sore muscles. Logan tried his best to hold his pain in, knowing how much it upset Kendall, who still blamed himself for hurting him.

"Do you want anything? Some water?" Kendall asked quickly, his stomach twisting in guilt and panic when Logan moved again, this time closing his eyes to let out a painful breath before shaking his head.

The brunette shifted so he was closer to Kendall, opening his eyes to lift his head and gaze into Kendall's worry-filled orbs, "The only thing I want right now is a kiss from you."

A soft smile found it's way across Kendall's face as he leaned down to grant his love his wish. Kendall knew that Logan had to be frustrated. Ever since...that night...he and Logan hadn't been together intimately at all. Not that he didn't want the boy. Hell, after Logan mated with the wolf, the wolf inside him had been tearing at his internal cage for Kendall to complete the claim...but Logan had been hurt that night. Not just by the wolfs rough touch, but by the sex as well. Kendall _tore_ Logan. That was what ripped at his heart the most. The boy who he promised himself that would never see any harm, was hurt by him.

And that tore _him_ apart.

Suddenly, Logan broke the kiss with a sweet smile and started to stand, slowly but with insistence and no intent on stopping. Kendall bounced to his feet, helping Logan to stand as well while asking, "What's up?"

Wiping the dirt from his pants, Logan answered, "Nature calls. Another perk of being a normal."

He started to head towards the woods, but stopped when he realized Kendall was following him, "No Ken."

"But there could be monsters in-" Yet his words were cut off with a finger to his mouth by the brunette.

"Ken, I love you, but some things you've gotta let me do on my own. Anyways, do you smell any creatures nearby?"

Kendall tried to open his mouth to retort, but Logan shook his head and said, "Ah. Ah. Yes or no. Ken, do you?"

With a defeated sigh and Kendall shook his head. Logan took his finger away, "Don't worry okay? I'll be back in two shakes." He started to walk away before turning back with a side smirk, "Not like that I mean." And continued into the woods.

Kendall watched Logan until the darkness swallowed him before he fell to the grass in a huff, sitting with his legs crossed and his head resting on his fist. He knew he needed to stop being so overprotective of Logan, but he couldn't help it. He loved the boy to death, but the need to keep him safe that came from the wolf was so _overwhelming_. He knew that he needed to give Logan his occasional space, lease he smother the boy, but whenever Logan was out of his sight his mind went into a whirlwind of all the different and awful things that could happen to him.

Not that being with him as much safer, the werewolf thought in dismay. Logan was hurt because of him. Every wince, groan and sharp breath was because of him and his inability to think that something could go have gone wrong that night. Again his mind went down the path to chastise himself. He should have known that the wolf would be rougher and leave a fierce mark. When he woke that morning and saw the state Logan was in, he nearly died. Guilt washed over him so fast and furiously, he hadn't felt that way since...

since...

Logan had been gone a long time. Kendall jumped to his feet, realizing he hadn't heard anything from the boy and he had been gone longer than he anticipated. "Logan?" Kendall called out. He turned to his senses, trying to see if he could hear the boy...but nothing. He switched to his sense of smell as he walked into the woods, trying to catch a hint of Logan while keeping his panic at bay.

"Logan if you don't want me catching you in the act say something now." Kendall warned, walking deeper into the woods. Deeper than Logan needed to go just to take a leak. He had Logan's scent now, and was following it with increasing fear. If something grabbed Logan...

Suddenly Kendall came to a stop when he saw Logan staring up at a large oak tree. It was bigger than the other trees around it, and had a small clearing around it's base full of flowers and weeds.

"There you are...what are you doing here?" Kendall said, walking up to Logan who looked back at him with a frown.

"You've been here before." Logan answered as Kendall came up to him and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him in close to assure the wolf that Logan was safe once again.

Kendall nuzzled his love's neck for a moment before he pulled back to look at Logan with confusion, "I have? I don't remember..."

Biting his lip, not sure if he should continue, Logan turned back to the tree and said, "Yeah you have...with Jo."

Jo.

Kendall froze when he followed Logan's gaze to the tree in front of him. There, higher than Logan could have reached, etched into the middle of the tree...

_K+J Always._

As his hands that were previously wrapped around Logan fell to his sides, a flashback slowly pieced its way out from his memory.

It had to have been a year ago, a sudden storm. He and Jo had been at the same field, gazing at the stars like he and Logan had been doing minutes ago. The rain fell, hard and fast. They ran together, hands securely held until they made their way to this tree, the closest thing to shelter from the storm. Jo had been shivering, holding herself tight as she shook her blond hair to get as much rain out as she could. Kendall puller her in close, to warm her...and kiss her...

"_Not exactly how I planned on our date going." Kendall said, chuckling._

_Jo curled up closer to him, basking in his warmth, "I don't know. I think it's kind of romantic."_

_Kendall pulled away with a mischievous smirk as he turned to the tree, "You think that's romantic?" He bent down to boot where he kept a knife. He pulled it out and turned to the tree to begin carving..._

And as the words made their way across the hardened bark, another flashback melded into those words...

_"This isn't over Kendall! You and I are meant to be together! You'll see!" And riding the giant monster out the door, she was gone._

_Kendall shifted the boy so he could take off his jacket and cover him. Then he used his shirt to try and stop the bleeding._

_Tears were falling from Kendall's eyes as he quietly whispered, "I'm so sorry Logan. Please be okay. Please, please, please."_

_Just as he was pressing his shirt down hard on the unconscious boy, who let out a haggard breath, he noticed the carving on Logan's chest. K+J..._

With a growl more fierce and deadly than Logan had ever heard, Kendall walked up to the letters, his nails growing larger and sharper into claws, he began swiping. He slashed three times until the image was erased from the tree, not a trace left.

Logan stepped back in fear when he heard the growl, a sound unlike any he had ever heard fall from his lovers lips. He wanted to say something, _do_ something...but couldn't for the life of him figure what could make this better.

When Kendall was done swiping at the tree, the blond stepped back, breathing hard, his eyes ablaze. Without a word or even a glance at his scared lover, Kendall turned and began walking back the way he came, back to the field.

Logan's mouth fell open on its own with surprise. He watched Kendall walk away for a moment before he began following him. When he reached the field he saw Kendall staring up at the sky, not moving or speaking.

Logan tentatively stepped closer, trying hard not to get to scared. He knew his love could be volatile, but never towards him.

So far.

"...Kendall?" The brunette whispered, taking a tentative step towards the werewolf.

Silence...for a moment. Then..."It's my fault."

With a frown, Logan stepped closer. "What do you mean?"

Kendall lowered his head, but still stood facing away from Logan, "She's dead...and its because of me."

Logan swallowed hard, finally realizing what was coming to the surface after so long. Logan knew. He knew to much.

Logan knew that Kendall held his own guilty weight in the situation that led to Logan becoming a normal from a Zombie. He knew that Kendall brought a doppelganger to their world who died in his arms...and faded away moments afterward. He knew that the doppelganger died because Jo sold her soul to a demon to get Kendall back.

And he knew that Kendall blamed himself for all of it.

Kendall turned back to Logan, sadness in his eyes, "I wanted to love her."

Logan winced at that, nodding and taking a step back. It hurt to hear those words, but he would rather the truth than a sugarcoated lie. "I know."

"I-I wanted so badly to...to be normal. To just be happy with her, and not want anyone else." Kendall took in a deep, shuddering breath, anger mixed with unbearable sadness, "And she wanted it to...from me. But I-I just..I couldn't..." He shook his head and looked down at this hands, remembering Jo in her last moments. It tore at him inside, each time.

"Kendall..." Logan began, feeling like he was just repeating himself, "It's not your fault. You didn't make her take that deal. You didn't force her to change..."

"But she did it for me. Because I couldn't love her...like how I love you." Kendall shook his head, "And now she's gone." His voice grew to a low whisper, "Like...Logan..."

At those words, Logan quickly closed the distance between himself and his lover, taking Kendall's solemn face in his hands and forcing them to look eye to eye, "I know it still hurts you, Kendall, what happened to the...other me. I know. But you had no idea it would all go down like that. You never meant for anyone to get hurt."

"But they did...just the same." Kendall whispered back, placing his hands gently on Logan's wrists, tentative as if the bruises from weeks ago were still there.

"Yes...they did. But it's not fair for you to take the burden of another person's mistakes. It's not right for you to...not let go. Because that's what Jo didn't do...she didn't let go. And look what happened to her."

"But-" Kendall began, yet his words were cut off when Logan let go of him, shaking his head and stepping back.

The brunette knew that if he and Kendall were going to have any sort of future, they first had to fix this broken past. "No Kendall. You have to let them go. I love you. I love you so much that I refuse to share you any longer."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, confusion etched across his tired face.

"I won't share you anymore with these...ghosts. They're gone Kendall. It hurts...I know. I know you still see that other Logan when you see me hurt. I know you still feel guilt every time you think of Jo. But you have to let go of them...or me."

Blinking in surprise at how fast Kendall was suddenly at his side, Logan had to maintain his balance when Kendall grabbed his arm, "What are you talking about?" Fear of loosing Logan was evident in his voice.

Swallowing thickly at the intensity in Kendall's eyes, Logan shakily continued, "I-I'm not that other Logan Kendall. When I see you...I don't see the same things you see with me...the death. The sadness. It's all coming back, because of what happened a couple of weeks ago. You hurt me Kendall, yes...but your hurting me even worse now by pulling back so you can wallow with the ghosts of Logan and Jo. And...if you want to be with them...then I-I can't stop you. But if you want to still be with me...then you have to leave them. You have to let them go."

Kendall opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure what to say. He didn't realize Logan understood so much...or that he would give him such an ultimatum.

"Kendall..."Logan continued, placing his free hand on Kendall's arm, "If you were truly meant to be with her...you never would have done what you did. Please...please for us...let go of her mistakes, of her actions. She made the choices...not you. And they're all in the past now...where they belong. But now it's time to make another choice." Logan swallowed, fear at what was going to transpire in the next few minutes, "Me...or them..."

Letting go of his lover, Logan slowly walked over to the blanket and began packing things up, "Let me know what you decide." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He wondered if the werewolf could hear how loud his heart was beating, the fear of loosing him taking his breath away.

Watching Logan at the blanket, Kendall blinked a few times, taking in what had just transpired. He was silent for a few moments, before he said, "I'll be back...just call me if you need me."

Nodding without looking back, for fear he would break down and beg the blond not to leave, Logan quietly said, "Okay." and continued with his actions.

Kendall turned back to the path he and Logan had just exited a few minutes ago, and walked down it, following it until he came to the same large tree with the huge gash in the middle. He walked up to the spot where the words were torn out, and gently touched it.

A million memories flooded through his mind. Jo's smile. Her laugh. Her touch. Her kiss...

Forever gone now.

"I-I'm so sorry." Kendall whispered, because he meant it. He meant it so much he could feel it in his heart, breathing a tired sigh of relief at being able to finally say it out loud. His eyesight began to blur with tears never shed. He didn't cry for her demise before, because he had been so upset about loosing the human Logan who died at her hands. He had cried rivers for that boy.

Logan...

That hurt wasn't as bad as it first had been. He knew the little doppelganger was safe in his own world. And his own lover was right...he couldn't keep comparing the two. There was no use in holding his past mistakes over the head of his new love now.

Sitting on the ground with his back against the tree, Kendall took a few deep breaths, and tried to do what Logan begged of him...to let them go.

But...he couldn't. Trembling fists clenched at the grass, guilt and sadness rolling heavy in his stomach.

"Go away." He whispered as Jo's smile mocked him in his mind. "I'm not yours anymore." He tried and tired and tired...his eyes tightly shut and his head throbbing from his emotions.

_If you were truly meant to be with her...you never would have done what you did._

Kendall's eyes flew open. He wasn't meant to be with her when she was alive...and he wasn't meant to be with her when she was gone. She died trying to force something that wasn't mean to be...and though Kendall would always hold some sort of weight and guilt from it...he wouldn't hold the responsibility of her actions...her fate . It wasn't his. It had never been.

And he had to let go.

Standing slowly, Kendall leaned forward and pulled out a small knife he held in his boot. Below the torn gap where those words, his spot in his heart for Jo, used to be, Kendall began carving.

_K+J Always Miss You._

* * *

><p>Back at the small clearing, with the books back in his bag and the telescope safely tucked into it's case, Logan sat on the cold grass with the folded blanket in his lap, trying desperately not to cry. Kendall had been gone longer than he thought he would be, and was beginning to wonder if he really had lost the boy.<p>

Maybe his brain didn't work as well as he had hoped.

"You really shouldn't be out here all alone at night. Don't you know monsters hang around here?" A familiar voice whispered next to his ear.

Jumping in surprise, Logan turned backwards to regard Kendall squatting behind him, a small smile on his face.

"Ken..." Logan began, wanting to ask but at the same time not sure if he should.

In answer, Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan, keeping the movements soft and slow, trying to convey how much love he felt for the boy.

"You. I choose you. I always have." Kendall whispered when he pulled back, reaching out a hand to cup Logan's soft face. "Did you really have any doubt?"

Trying desperately not to tear up, Logan shook his head but said, "I-I just don't want to see you hurt anymore. It hurts me to."

Nodding, Kendall sat on the ground next to Logan, pulling the boy into his lap to wrap his long arms around him. Logan melded into him, sighing gently as he curled up to the boys chest and breathed in his werewolf scent. His heart was thumping loudly, and Logan was sure he could be easily lulled into a content sleep by it.

Kendall's soft voice broke his thoughts, whispering,"I think...what I really needed most of all...was to just say good bye."

At that, Logan's eyes opened. "And did you?" The brunette lifted his tired head, needing to see in Kendall's eyes if his answer held any truth.

With a nod, Kendall cupped the back to Logan's head, "Yes. I said good bye to Logan already, I just needed to separate the two of you. And Jo..." Kendall paused, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, the weight and guilt gone, "I said good bye to her."

Smiling, Logan kissed Kendall once more, relief filling him. "Can we go home now?"

Kendall nodded, pulling Logan to stand along with him. "Sure. I want to properly thank you for helping me tonight...with everything. I didn't realize how much it weighed on me."

Blushing, Logan turned away to began grabbing the bags, jumping when Kendall grabbed most of the bags out of his hands. Between the two of them, Kendall was able to carry loads more, and the werewolf didn't want Logan carrying much else besides the blanket in his condition.

"I-It's no problem." Logan said, blushing even more when Kendall handed him the blanket and then picked up all the rest of the bags and slung the telescope over his shoulder.

"Oh no Logan. It was. And I know it was a lot for you to deal with. So tonight...I'm going to make sure you know how much I..." at this moment Kendall stepped close to Logan, then swatted him on the butt, making sure to cup his right cheek tightly as he leaned forward to whisper seductively in his ear, "how much I appreciate it."

Mumbling and babbling, Logan stuttered out some incoherent words before Kendall let go, pushing the boy towards the path leading out of the field and towards their home.

"Move it sweet cheeks." Kendall called out, which earned him a groan.

"Kendall! You're such a jerk!" Logan exclaimed to his boyfriend, his cheeks aflame at Kendall's words.

At that, Kendall laughed, watching Logan blush even more and stomp out of the field, "I love you to Logie."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda sorta just love this universe so much. Please review! More reviews = more stories. True story :)<strong>

**xoxo BA**


	6. Town Meeting

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy**

**Note: I can't believe how many reviews this last chapter got! I'm so surprised but I really appreciate it! I didn't realize you all liked this story so much. Thank you so much for your support: _Scarlett_, _pikagurl12__, __btrlover21__, __Tattle-tail-Secret09__, please, __Titled Heart__, __Rhett9__, __waterwicca__, __taystwin-14__, __OutsiderRushheart__, __Mayday Henderson__, __UnitedPen__, __Fetish__!_**

**You guys are all awesome! And I'm sorry this took a while to put out but this chapter turned out _way_ longer than I expected. Which is a good thing because that means more Kogan! Yay! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Real World Verse<span>

* * *

><p><em>Town Meeting<em>

_It's a world not like anything I've ever seen.  
>And as hard as I try.<br>I cant seem to describe  
>Like a most improbable dream. <em>

* * *

><p>"And good morning!...dogs?"<p>

The original loud boom in Gustavo's voice faded when he finally took in the unexpected sight laid out before him.

"C'mon guys! It's only nine in the morning!" Kelly exclaimed with exasperation as she walked into the room with Gustavo, standing beside the producer with one hand on her hip and clipboard ever present in the other.

The four Big Time Rush boys were physically present and accounted for, as asked of them by Gustavo...but hardly there mentally. In the small lounge area outside of Gustavo's office, the four boys lay in various states of misery, each half asleep and half aware of their bosses existence.

"Nine in the morning...on a Saturday!" Carlos moaned, sunglasses covering his eyes as he cowered further into his orange hoodie. He was splayed out on the floor, face down trying to fall back asleep. Near him, James sat on the floor with his back against the wall, unaware that his pink night cream was still smeared on his face as he suddenly awoke with a start, ceasing his snoring, before falling right back asleep again.

Their leader, Kendall, was stretched out along the long white couch, his feet shooting past the arm rest to lay upon on the small table beside the couch. He was passed out, along with the raven haired boy draped over him. Though both boys were dead to the world, Kendall still had his arms securely wrapped around his boyfriend, despite their awkward position.

"Seriously...what did you guys do last night?" Kelly asked. They almost looked like they were hung over but...no...they wouldn't! ...Would they?

"Zombie Smashers...online gaming marathon...fighting these guys from...Korea...so...close..." Carlos answered, his voice fading as he continued to fall back asleep.

Still against the wall, James jerked awake, exclaiming, "Fire blast!" Before he slumped back down asleep again.

Taking in the sight before him, Gustavo began breathing in deep, which Kelly noticed right away. She took five steps back, holding her hands over her ears and wincing, her eyes closed tight.

"Dogs...get...up...NOW!" Gustavo finished, screaming his last word so loud that the walls shook and tiles fell from the ceiling. Kelly fell over, landing on the floor with a little plop! She rolled her eyes, making a mental note to set up an appointment with her doctor to get her hearing checked sometime soon.

James and Carlos jumped to attention when Gustavo finished screaming. Kendall and Logan followed closely behind, having to get up after falling to the floor off the couch.

"Jeeze Gustavo!" Kendall exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and shooting his producer a death glare, "You didn't have to yell."

"I _know_. So, now that you four are wide awake," He grinned evilly at their harmonious moans, ignoring how the four boys rolled their eyes at him, "I have some exciting news. And then some even more exciting news!"

Gasping in anticipation, Carlos exclaimed, "Did my request for a twenty four hour corn dog stand go through? I knew fourteenth time would be a charm!" He looked back and forth between Kelly and Gustavo with hope, which quickly died when Kelly threw Gustavo a glance, which silently meant she had no clue as to what Carlos was talking about.

"Uh...no. _My_ news is even better. First...!" Here Gustavo paused, enjoying the dogs being quiet for once, before he continued, "You four will no longer be part of that circus act I told you about."

Ten pairs of confused eyes turned to Gustavo, before each person in the room exclaimed, "What?"

"What? I never told you about promoting Big Time Rush with the local circus?" All heads shook their answer, no, to which Gustavo replied, "Oh... well never mind that. All the lions got food poisoning, so were good."

The four boys turned to each other with nervous glances, shifting uncomfortably.

"Anyways! Now, the even more exciting news!" Their producer exclaimed, continuing on.

"What? We get to work with the trapeze artists instead?" Logan shot back snarlingly.

Gustavo walked over to Logan, getting in his face to let out a fake booming laugh before yelling, "No!"

The raven haired boy began to wipe the spit off his face as his producer continued. "You dogs are going to be doing a music video...with the cast from Glee!"

"No way!" Carlos exclaimed, throwing off his hoodie as he did a little dance. Kendall and Logan laughed excitedly and gave each other a high five, while James whipped out his mirror.

"I've always wanted to meet that Chris Colfer. I'm dying to know what exfoliation products he uses!" James said to his friends before turning to regard his handsome face in the mirror, after which he let out a shriek when he realized he still had his night time face mask on.

"You guys will be doing a remix," Kelly began, walking over to the boys and began handing them each stapled song sheets, "of their hit mash up song _Heads Will Roll_ and _Thriller_ for a Halloween special for their next season!" When she finished she clapped a bit as she felt happiness well up inside her for the boys. This was a big chance for them to get some great exposure. And with Glee as hot as it was, they would definitely get their name out there. "I know it's almost Christmas, but it's normal for holiday specials to be shot early so there is enough time to add in special effects and stuff like that!"

However, as soon as she said Halloween, three out of the four boys froze.

"Did you just say..." Carlos began, hands in a half Dougie dance pose.

"Halloween?" Kendall finished, casting a glance at his boyfriend who was busy perusing through the song sheets, unaware of his friends change in behavior. He didn't seem to even notice when Kelly said the..._H_ word.

"Is...that a problem?" Gustavo asked, wondering why his dogs were acting so weird.

"Uh..." James began, looking at Kendall for some help. The blond looked back at his friends, before shrugging and turning back to Gustavo, smiling.

"Uh...no. We're just not interested in doing the music video. Thanks but, we'll pass." Kendall finally said.

"We're not?" Gustavo, Kelly and Logan exclaimed, staring at the blond like he had just grown three very large heads.

"Yeah...Glee's kinda lame anyways." James said, shoving his mirror back in his pocket and avoiding Logan's confused eyes.

"What?" Logan exclaimed, taking a step back to regard his friends incredulously, "What are you talking about? You _love_ Glee. You TiVo it all the time. You-you even learned that Beyonce dance from the first season!" He looked at each of his friends, realizing that they were all looking everywhere else but at him.

Startled that Logan knew this, James finally turned to Logan, stuttering, "W-what? N-no I didn't!"

Crossing his arms, Logan shot back, "Yeah you did. Carlos videotaped it and put it on YouTube."

"Hey!" Carlos exclaimed, but didn't get past that before James tackled him to the ground.

With the two boys wrestling in the background, Kendall walked back over to Kelly, handing her the song, "Sorry guys. We're just not that interested in singing with Glee." he held up his hands and shrugged, "Oh well!"

"Uh..._No_. Not 'oh well'!" Gustavo exclaimed, tearing off his sunglasses with barely contained fury, "What do you mean no! How could you possibly pass this up? It's a chance of a lifetime! It'll put BTR on the map. The big one...where all the other people on the map are Rihanna and Kelly Clarkson and Justin Beiber!"

James and Carlos jumped up beside Kendall, both shirts ripped and their hair a mess. "We're not interested." They both simultaneously said, handing Kelly their own song sheets.

"Not interested!" Logan said, nearly ripping his own hair out he was so confused, "How could you possibly not be interested in this? Not interested in furthering our careers and hanging out with stars and-and singing awesome, classic songs! What could possibly be more interesting than that?"

Slinging a casual arm around his boyfriend, Kendall let out a sigh, "Oh Logan, Logan, Logan. There are _lots_ of things more interesting than all that!"

Scoffing at Kendall's words, Logan shot back, "Like?"

"Uh..." Kendall stammered, not sure what to say. He turned to James and Carlos, who both shrugged and looked around until Carlos pointed and exclaimed, "Like that UPS guy delivering a package. Delivering is fun!"

Letting go of his boyfriend, Kendall followed James and Carlos over to the UPS delivery man, "Exactly! I mean, how interesting is that...getting a package? You order something...and suddenly it's here! Way cool!" He turned to the man who was nervously regarding the three boys who had suddenly surrounded him, "Hey man. What's your name?"

"Uh...Steve." The guy said, holding out the package in one hand with a clipboard in the other, "I-uh...need someone to sign for this."

While Carlos grabbed the clipboard and James grabbed the package, Kendall led Steve over to Gustavo, Kelly and Logan.

"See? Steve's a nice guy. Tell them all the awesome things about being a UPS guy!" Kendall said, pushing Steven in front of the immensely confused trio.

Steven shot Kendall a confused look before sighing and turning back to the three, "I go to work, get in my truck, deliver the packages, then go home."

"That's...very exciting...uh...Steven." Logan said, crossing his arms before shooting Kendall another stare.

"Oh...Yeah? Well...if you want to know more...my breaks in a few minutes. I can uh...teach you a few more things, if you're interested?" Steven began suggestively, leaning in close to Logan and smirking at him with a sexy smile.

"Okay nice to meet you bye now!" Kendall nearly yelled, grabbing Steven by the arm and pulling him away from his wide eyed boyfriend. The blond grabbed the clipboard out of Carlos's hand, shoved it onto Steven's chest, then pushed him into the opened elevator. Kendall started walking away when the doors began to close, but turned back with a growl when he heard Steven yell, "My phone number's 555-8743! Call me!"

Kelly and Gustavo blinked a few times at what just transpired, before they turned to Logan, frowning at him.

"This is all your fault Logan!" Gustavo yelled at the boy.

"My fault! How is this my fault. I _want_ this to happen!" Logan shot back, confused, frustrated and just a little bit creeped out.

"Exactly. You're the only one who wants to do this. So the reason _they_ don't want to has something to do with you!" Kelly exclaimed.

Opening his mouth to shot back that Kelly's reasoning was _ridiculous_, Logan stopped suddenly, his mind whirring. "Kelly...did you say that the music video with Glee would be...a Halloween special?"

"Yeah..." Kelly began, "Why?"

Logan turned back to his friends. James and Carlos had opened the delivery, ignoring it's contents to play with the bubble wrap the package had inside it. Kendall was still at the elevator, having pried open the doors to scream down at Steve that Logan was taken and was not interested _thank you very much_.

"You're right. It's my fault." Logan said with a sigh. He gave Kelly the song and walked over to his friends, glad that Kendall was now making his way back to the group though his narrow face was flush with anger.

"Guys...you don't have to do this." Logan said, crossing his arms.

"Do what?" James asked, popping the bubble wrap again and giggling.

"I'm not going to freak out because we're doing a Halloween special. I promise I'll be fine." Logan said, satisfied he was on the right track when Carlos and James both looked guiltily at him, then each other, than at Kendall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Logan." Kendall said, crossing his own arms and holding his boyfriends stare. His eyes just _dared_ Logan to try and get him to forgo his stubborn nature and admit the shorter boy was right.

Logan smiled at Kendall's cockiness...he loved a challenge. "It's been over a year since the accident. And, I know I had that little episode when we went to go see that movie a little while ago-" Logan began, stopping when he heard Carlos snort.

"Little episode? You mean massive freak out right?" The Latino continued, dropping the bubble wrap to step up to Logan, "You think we just forgot how you took off from the movie theater, then came home after being missing for hours? And then your nightmare-!"

"Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed, stepping up to stand in between two boys. Even though he knew that Logan was up to something, he didn't want his friend to rehash those awful memories in front of everyone.

"I know. But this is different." Logan said.

"How?" Carlos shot back. Crossing his own arms and sending Kendall a glare. He loved his friends but sometimes it drove him crazy that Kendall let Logan get his way so much. Carlos wanted Logan to know that whatever was going on, it wasn't okay. But they could never broach the subject because Kendall was so afraid it would send Logan spiraling again.

"..._You_ want to meet Santana." Logan finished, triumphant when the Latinos eyes got big. He hesitated for a moment, then turned around to face Kendall.

"It's true! She's so pretty I do want to meet her!" Carlos begged, falling to his knees as his resolve slowly broke down. "Kendall made us promise that if anything Halloween related came up we would say no! No matter how awesome it was! But this is to big! And I'm to weak..." The Latino moaned, grabbing onto Logan's pant's leg.

"Dude!" Kendall yelled, aggravated that the short boy was giving himself up so easily.

Sighing, James dropped his own bubble wrap, walking over to the three to continue Carlos's confession. "It's true. After what happened with the Zombie movie, we all agreed to make sure you weren't exposed to anything Halloween related."

"Seriously!" Kendall groaned, face palming while not believing his friends were so easy to break.

As Kelly and Gustavo watched the four, Kelly turned to Gustavo and said, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Throwing his hands up in the air, Gustavo said, "Nope."

Nodding, Kelly continued, "Want to get some coffee?"

A sigh, "Yep."

The two turned and headed away from the foursome, now engaged in a near shouting match.

"I'm not going to let us miss an opportunity for Big Time Rush! It's not fair to any of us!" Logan was nearly shaking he was so frustrated at his friends, especially his boyfriend, who was not budging an inch on the issue.

"It doesn't matter. There _will_ be other opportunities-" Kendall began, only to be cut off by Logan pointing at him.

"No like this there wont. Kendall, we _have_ to do this." He paused, regarding his two other friends who were silently watching the argument going on between the two lovers, "I say we take a vote."

"What? No Logan, were not doing-" but Kendall was cut off again as Logan began to shout over his boyfriends voice.

"Who says that we should do the music video with Glee?" Logan exclaimed, holding up his hand and glaring at Carlos and James.

Crossing his arms with defiance, Kendall glared back at his boyfriend, taking a stand to say that he was not in _any_ way agreeing to do this music video.

His other two friends glanced nervously at each other, then at Kendall then at Logan...before they reluctantly rose their hands.

"Dudes!" Kendall exclaimed, glaring at them.

"I'm sorry but I want to meet Santana. We're soul mates!" Carlos shouted.

"And I agree with Logan. This is a great opportunity for BTR. We can't pass it up." James continued, smiling sheepishly at his friend.

With a aggravated huff and another glare at his boyfriend, Kendall pointed to Logan and said, "Fine. We'll do the stupid video. But if I suspect, for _one_ moment, that this is going to lead to anything like what happened at the movies, we're quitting. No arguments. Got it?"

Barely able to suppress his triumphant smile, Logan grabbed hand belonging to the pointed finger, opening up the green eyed boys fist so he could lace his fingers together with Kendall's. He tugged the boy closer to him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before replying, "I love you to Ken."

* * *

><p>"This...is...awesome!" Carlos shrieked, causing the three other boys beside him to drop their duffel bags and cover their ears with a moan.<p>

"Jeeze Carlos, calm down!" James exclaimed, twisting a finger in his ear to try and get some hearing back.

"Yeah Carlos. It's not that big a deal." Kendall muttered, taking in the sight before them.

They were standing in the entrance of a large filming studio where almost the entire inside had been done over to look like a scary graveyard. Not only were there tall scraggly trees and rows of old broken gravestones, but the ceiling had been revamped to look like an actual night sky. Among the fake stars, hung a giant glowing moon.

All around the set were cameras, sound stations, and hordes of crews working on the stage and it's audio and visual stations, getting ready for the shoot.

"Are you kidding me? This is amazing! Creepy gravestones, big scary trees, giant insects! This is like a horror movie dream come true!" Carlos continued, jumping in front of his friends to express his excitement at their situation.

He frowned, however, when he noticed that Kendall and James were both staring at Logan, curious to see his reaction.

The little genius, who had been surveying the large studio with curiosity, rolled his eyes when he noticed his friends, smiling before saying, "It's okay guys. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Aw see? Little Logie can handle it!" Carlos shouted, grabbing his dark haired friend and pulling him into a headlock to give him a loving noogie

"Carlos! Quit it!" Logan exclaimed, struggling in his friends grip.

Kendall and James turned to each other, exchanging hesitant looks, but remained silent.

"Ah! The Big Time Rush boys! What a pleasure to meet you!" A voice suddenly called out. The four boys, Logan still in Carlo's armpit, turned to regard a tall lanky man with dark skin wearing cut up jeans and a black t-shirt that said _James Dean Lives_.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you-" Kendall began, but the man waved a hand in front of his face, cutting the younger boy off.

"No time. We need to get you into make up and costuming so they can get your measurements and colors done before your meeting with the director." The man began ushering the four boys down a hallway that eventually led them to a large open area where there were a dozen people running around fixing costumes, on their phones, or at a large station with a big mirror and a dozen chairs. Along the length of the mirror was a large shelf that held a wide array of makeup, hair products and various brushes.

"Hair and make up, I'm there!" James exclaimed, walking away from the group to hop into one of the chairs, "I'm ready to look beautiful...if that was even possible to do so!"

"They're going to be turning you into a monster James. Monsters aren't beautiful." Logan said, extracting himself from Carlos's grip when the Latino began wandering away to look at the costumes.

"No. I'm going to be a vampire. And when I'm a vampire...I look _good_." James said, not breaking eye contact with the large mirror so he could do his "jazz hands."

"Who says you're going to be a vampire?" Kendall cut in, standing beside Logan. He couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend. Being around all this Halloween stuff was making him nervous that Logan was pushing this to far, and he would have another breakdown like before.

"I said so." A voice cut in and the four boys turned to regard Gustavo who walked into the room. "I got the idea from those annoying pictures your mom keeps sending me." Their producer continued, holding out a hand for Kelly, who walked in next to him, to hand him the photo album she was carrying. "For some reason she thinks I actually _want_ all these ridiculous pictures of you mangy mutts."

"Then why do you keep them in a nice photo album?" Logan asked.

"Oh do I hear talking? Or is it just little yipping from a DOG!" Gustavo nearly screamed, before opening the album to pull out a picture. The boys crowded around it and saw some other pictures of them, like from Christmas or just silly pictures of them in general.

"Apparently most of you dogs already did most of the work for me." He held up the picture, and it was of them from Halloween over a year ago. James stood dapper as a Vampire, holding the cape wide open so his Dracula attire was shown. Carlos held his arms out in typical Frankenstein fashion, trying to give the silliest face he could think of. And Kendall had his hairy hands shoved into his pockets, laughing at his friends in his werewolf costume.

"We had to separate you from the Glee outfits, so we figured we would just dress you guys up like this, since it seemed to work so well then. You three look great!" Kelly said, taking the picture back from her boss. "The only thing I couldn't figure was why Logan wasn't in the picture."

All heads turned to Logan, who was staring at them with a weak smile as his face turned increasingly red, "Oh uh...I uh...I wasn't feeling well that night. I uh stayed home." He gripped the straps to his duffel bag, trying hard to keep his throat from closing up with emotion as a horde of memories from that night and the next day ran through his head.

"Logan." Kendall said, walking back over to his boyfriend to wrap an arm around him. "We don't have to do this-" Kendall began, but stopped when Logan shook his head and stepped out of his embrace.

"No. I told you Ken. I'm fine. Really." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before turning back to his producer, "So...what monster am I going to be? Troll? Hunchback?" He paused for a moment, "An F minus?"

"Well..." Kelly began, shooting him a confused look before turning to Gustavo, who just shrugged at her in reply. "We were thinking, since you guys love those games so much...a zombie!"

A million emotions flooded Logan at that moment, but the one that stood out the strongest was the feeling like he just got punched in the stomach, hard. After a minute of silence, Logan finally squeaked out, "Really? _Great_..."

* * *

><p>The man they had met earlier with the <em>James Dean Lives<em> t-shirt was the assistant director.

In actuality, the director of the music video was...different.

Way different.

"I see darkness...the giant moon this soulless, miserable worlds only source of light...for all eternity..."

Way..._way_ different.

"This is supposed to the hottest new director in Hollywood?" Logan whispered to Kendall, turning back to his boyfriend after staring nervously at the man in front of the long black table they were sitting at.

The members of Big Time Rush, Gustavo, Kelly, and a few representatives from Glee, were in a windowless meeting room inside the studio, going over the script for the music video. There were water bottles and fruit laid out on the table, and at the far end of the room a large white board had stick figures and drawings on it, laying out the plans for the video.

"Why isn't Santana and everyone else here?" Carlos had asked forlornly when they first entered the room, holding a bouquet of corn dogs and noticing the serious lack of hot girls in red cheer leading outfits.

"They're shooting at the moment. And because there's more of them, it's to difficult to manage everyone's schedule. We picked today to hold the meeting since we knew that you four would be here for fittings." The assistant director, whose name they realized was Jared, had answered Carlos as well as the rest of the group.

"The moon! Which signifies...the desolate worlds last bit of hope, in the ever present, ever miserable darkness..."

"I heard he's big with like horror movies and hangs out with Marilyn Manson a lot." Kendall answered back, a little scared of the man as well.

"Whose Marilyn Manson?" James hissed behind Kendall.

"I'm sorry...are my _brilliant_ plans to shoot you four into supreme stardom boring you? I would hate to think that all this hard work and effort to bring about the most amazing music video of the year is to dull for you." The director hissed at the boys, causing them to jump and clamp up quick when they realized the director was talking to them.

William Darkmatter was Hollywood's most up and coming director for everything gore, horror and supernatural. If you have an otherworldly idea, and wanted to make millions on it, you hire Darkmatter, and Darkmatter delivered. He was tall, Asian of origin with dark brown eyes and spiked up black hair. His thin frame was dressed like Neo from the Matrix, or Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. From his black boots that rose up to his knees to his long buttoned up trench coat, Darkmatter embodied the figure of an angst ridden soul destined to suffer his long years on this earth...while making millions at the same time.

"Sorry about that Mr. Darkmatter. These dogs are still in training." Gustavo muttered darkly at them.

Ignoring the producer, Darkmatter fixed his collar with one more glare at the four, before continuing, "So...my vision." He walked over to the white board and pulled up a portfolio of drawings that looked like comics, mapping out the proposed sequences for the video. He had drawn them himself, as shown by his signature scrawled in red at the bottom of each page. And despite his less than genial attitude, he did have talent in his art.

"We start with the classic Thriller movie theater scene. All the characters are watching the movie, Glee and BTR." Darkmatter continued, holding out a pen and pointing to each panel, "Those two annoying main characters from the show, the tall one and the girl who sings like a cow," the representatives from Glee shifted uncomfortably at Darkmatters negative descriptions of their stars, but remained silent, "reenact the scene where the girl gets scared and leaves. But we have more than just the two of them-" here he points to the BTR boys, "you four go with them, since you _have_ to be in this video as well." Darkmatter finished with a snarky growl.

He continued on, going over each panel, showing where he deviates from the traditional _Thriller_ video and integrates his own ideas. It's not a half bad concept, and fans of both Glee and BTR would definitely enjoy the remix of the nostalgia of Michael Jackson and the fun of the modern day version.

Nearly finished, Darkmatter goes over the last few panels, "...and then flash back to the dance scene in the graveyard...more monsters appear...the fight scene begins...we'll have some characters from Glee join on...and then we have one of the Big Time Rush Boys get captured by the giant spider...uh the zombie."

Hearing that, Logan jumps a bit, dread filling his stomach. "Wait...what?"

Everyone in the room turns to Logan, unsuspecting a voice to cut through Darkmatters rant about the symbolism of the graves and the living dead characters in the video.

Darkmatter stops short, shooting Logan, who had gone noticeably pale, a deadly look, "Is...there a problem?" His voice indicated that Logan should really..._really_ consider his answer.

"No! Of course there's no problem. Just the dog has trouble hearing sometimes." Gustavo exclaims, turning to Logan and yelling loudly, "You get captured by a spider!" Chuckling nervously, the producer continues, "Please. Continue you on with your genius!" before he tries to grab Logan and cover his mouth.

Pushing his producer away, Logan asks politely, "Would it be all right if someone else get's captured by the spider? I really don't like them, and it would be very uncomfortable for me. Please...if that's all right?" Logan had to bite his lip, fear settling sharp in his stomach, pushing away the memories in his mind.

Raising a hand to his temple, Darkmatter closes his eyes in frustration and mutters, "These _divas_." He stomps up to Logan, glaring aggravation at the boy. "I don't understand what the problem is? This means you get more screen time, and you're separated from the the rest of the cast, being singled out at something specific happens to you. You can't just deal with it?" His voice drips with snide annoyance, making it obvious he didn't like his work being questioned.

"I-I just think that there's literally a dozen other people you can choose. You can let them have it...I-I don't mind." Logan continued, cowering in his seat, unaware that Kendall had put his hand on the back of his boyfriends chair, ready to jump to his defense at any moment.

"I'll take it! Love spiders, all of them!" James exclaimed, jumping up from this chair.

"No me! I'll do it!" Carlos said as well. Both boys glared at each other, ready to fight for the part, before Kelly grabbed Carlos to force him to sit the same time James was grabbed by Gustavo for the same reason.

"No." Darkmatter says, his voice final, "You will do it. Not more whining." The director turned and began to walk back to the front, but stopped when Logan's voice reached him.

"That doesn't make any sense. I told you I don't care if someone else does it! I don't need the screen time or whatever. Give to to anyone else, just not me!" The little genius's voice was a mix of desperate frustration. He couldn't do this. There would be no way he would survive it. Already the memories were creeping around the edges of his vision, and he had to focus to keep the hideous hiss that haunted his dreams out of his mind.

"Yeah dude, why are you being such a jerk?" Behind him, Kendall could hear Gustavo choke back a scream, "Just give it to someone else. It's not a big deal." The blond couldn't understand why this guy was giving his boyfriend such a hard time. Logan was right, there were plenty of other people who could take his spot, there was no reason to for Logan to do it.

His boyfriend turned to Kendall and gave him a grateful look. Kendall could see in Logan's eyes how this thought upset him, and he wanted to take it away desperately.

"What I say goes. You will do it, or else BTR is off the entire shoot." Darkmatter said, smiling at the defeated look on the boy's face when he turned back to look at the director. However, Darkmatter jumped a bit when Kendall stood abruptly from his chair, holding up a pointed finger and opening up his mouth to say something everyone in the room knew would be a bad, _bad_ thing to hear.

Seeing a fight ready to happen, the assistant director stood as well, holding out his hands to exclaim, "Okay...I think it's time for a break. Everyone take ten then we can meet back here to wrap everything up?" Jared said, his voice indicating he wasn't kidding that this room needed to air out some tension.

Without waiting for anyone else, Logan shot out of his seat, leaving the room in a rush. He remembered walking by some restrooms on his way over to the meeting, and when he came across the Men's Room, he pushed the door open, desperate to find his breath back.

The room was still to stifling, so he crossed it to open the window at the far end of the bathroom. It didn't budge very far, but it was enough where he could lean over the small slit in the wall and breath in some humid LA air. He needed to calm down...but the image of the giant spider looming over him was to much to bear. He couldn't go through that again. He _couldn't._ Without question, Logan knew he would never make it through that scene with the spider. The horrid memories would seep back, and he'd be reliving his nightmare in front of everyone to see.

"Logan?"

The brunette jumped, tumbling out of his thoughts to turn and see Kendall staring at him.

"Kendall..." Logan began, but the blond held up a hand.

"No. We're pulling out. This is hurting you and I'm not going to let you go through this."

Darting across the room, Logan grabbed the blond by the sleeve, begging, "Please Kendall no. We can figure this out. I-I'll be okay. I swear. We can't back out now."

Panic rose in Logan's chest when Kendall took him by the arms and backed him up until his lower back was against the sink. The blond stared into the beautiful brown eyes of the boy he loved and said, "Baby...please...tell me what I can do to make this better."

A lump formed in Logan's throat, which he forcibly tried to swallow before he whispered, "What?"

"Tell me whats going on in that head of yours so that I can help you get through this. There's no reason you should be suffering alone. Just explain it to me so I can help you."

The little genius didn't have to ask what Kendall meant...he knew. It was always there...a silent question never asked between them in the night. When, some nights, Logan awakes wrapped up in Kendall's arms, he knows the question lies hidden in the blonds sweet voice laced with sleep whispering calm, sweet things in his ear; even as he could feel his face wet with tears shed from the nightmare he always relived. Logan knew that Kendall had been witness to the existence of his silent fears inside, but never pushed to know what they were. Logan appreciated that his lover knew him well enough that if he was forced to hard, he would only hid his secrets deeper.

"Kendall...I-I can't." Logan whispered, looking down at the plaid button up his boyfriend favored.

Letting go of his arms, Kendall turned, his back now facing towards Logan. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down...but this time he couldn't.

"Ken-" Logan began, but was cut off as Kendall turned back to him, his eyes ablaze with anger.

"Why don't you trust me?" Kendall shot back to Logan, knowing his voice was loud as it echoed in the room. But he didn't care.

"Of course I-" Logan tried again, but Kendall needed to have his say.

"I love you damn it! I love you so much and it _kills_ me to see you hurt like this. I would do anything for you Logan...anything. Why can't you do the same for me?"

Never had Logan realized that his silence had been affecting the blond so much. He knew that Kendall desperately wanted to know why he reacted the way he did sometimes, but he never relented, knowing that the truth would be worse.

"You-you know I would Kendall. Please don't say that. I love you to...so much. Please." Fear began to rise up into Logan's stomach. He wanted his love to know how much, how _far_, he would go for him. But he didn't know how to explain it...or put it into words that wouldn't make him seem like he needed to be on the next ride out to a mental institution.

"Then why can't you just tell me? Why can't you just trust me enough to help me understand what you're going through?" Kendall replaced his position in front of Logan, holding his arms tight to desperately get his point across.

"I-I'm just-" Logan began, the words there...right on the tip of his tongue.

But...no...

He couldn't.

Instead, the brunette shut his mouth, not sure what to say.

They stood staring at each other for a minute, the silence between then stretching out to eternity.

"Fine." Kendall finally whispered, letting go of Logan with defeat. "I'm sorry Logan...but I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me. It means that I shouldn't trust them either." And with that, Kendall turned and walked out of the room.

Logan had imagined a few different fall outs from this fight. Silence. No sex. _More_ silence.

But a break up?

Numbness filled Logan to the brink, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Kendall-" Logan began, watching his love walk out of the room, not even a glance back. He couldn't handle it. Couldn't fight it or stop it. He crumbled to the floor.

And then...everything just broke.

* * *

><p>Three seconds after Kendall walked through the front door of 2J, he realized he just made the biggest mistake of his life and needed to fix <em>it...now.<em>

Whipping out his phone Kendall was back out the door, heading down the hallway towards the elevator. He grimaced when his call went straight to Logan's voice mail.

Twenty minutes later he was back at the studio, breathing hard from running all the way from the hotel. He dashed inside, trying to remember where the fitting room was. Eventually he found it, throwing open the door to see Carlos surrounded by three women getting his measurements done and James in a chair with a man doing his makeup.

But no Logan.

"There you are!" Carlos exclaimed when he looked up and saw Kendall. He giggled when one of the women touched him again, but forced himself to say, "We were wondering where you went."

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked, a hopeful gaze falling onto his two best friends.

"What do you mean where's Logan? We thought he was with you." James said, turning in his chair to regard his blond friend with a face half covered in makeup.

"Yeah you two never came back to the meeting. I thought you two went to go deal with Logan being upset about the spider thing." Carlos answered, sighing in relief when the three women finally left him alone, the makeup artist following them. He jumped off the stool and walked over to his friends, concern evident in his eyes.

"No...we uh...got into a little fight. I stormed off. It was stupid I know!" Kendall held up a hand to silence James, who had opened his mouth to say those exact words.

"What did you fight about?" Carlos asked, but James jumped off the chair, bypassing his friends question.

"That doesn't matter. What matters now is finding Logan. He couldn't have gone far. I mean...it's you two. You hardly ever fight. How bad could it have been?" James asked, holding his hands on his hips and expecting Kendall to answer that it wasn't to bad of a fight.

But the blond placed both hands over his face and mumbled something incoherently.

"Come again?" James asked, leaning forward to hear better.

"I broke up with him! Happy? I was angry and I let myself say stupid things and I need to find him and fix it." Removing his hands, Kendall took in the shocked and angry faces of his two friends.

"How could you-" Carlos began, but stopped when James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go find Gustavo and Kelly and tell them to start asking around if anyone has seen Logan. Kendall and I will start looking around the studio and calling people if they've heard from him." The pretty boy's voice was tight, trying to remain calm and not let his anger at his taller friend overshadow what needed to be done.

The Latino looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but relented, knowing that finding Logan and making sure he was okay was the most important thing to do right now. Shaking his head with disappointment at his friend, Carlos silently left the room.

When the door shut, Kendall turned to James, "Okay. So I last saw him in the Men's bathroom by the meeting room. We can start there and-" But Kendall's words were cut off when a fist came flying towards his face.

Not expecting this action, Kendall had no time to react. He felt the fist connect, and the intense pain that shot through him was enough to make him topple to the ground, falling squarely on his but.

"What the hell was that for!" Kendall exclaimed, looking up at the pretty boy who was practically seething above him.

"How much of an idiot are you Kendall? Since when did you start treating Logan like he was Jo?" James exclaimed, holding out a hand to pull his friend back standing. This was nothing new to their relationship. They got their anger out, and seconds later were friends again. It was just how they worked.

"Jo? What does Jo have to do with anything?" The blond shot back, taking the offered hand with hesitation while his other hand still pressed against his sore cheek. He truly had no clue as to what his friend was talking about.

"Dude. Think about it. How many times did you break up with Jo and get back together with her?" James asked, folding his arms to wait for the answer he already knew.

"I-I don't know." The blond answered, frowning when James nodded, his assumptions correct.

"You and Jo fought _all the time_. You two were constantly on and off again...which was a big neon sign to all of us that it wasn't working between the two of you. But Logan is different Kendall. He's not the type of person whose going to deal with that. Who can even _handle_ that. Break up for him means broken up. Done. No do overs or second tries."

"What about Camille? That was always on and off again." Kendall shot back, even though he could see truth etched into every word James spoke.

Leaning against the make up counter with his arms folded, James answered,"You know the only reason he kept that on and off thing was that he covering his bases with you. Anyone with two eyes could tell he wanted you." James paused, biting his lip with uncertainty before he continued, "I don't know if he'll take you back like Jo did after this Kendall. He never loved Camille, but he loves you. He trusted you." James pushed himself off the counter and began heading towards the door. He paused again, hand on the door knob, before he exited saying "I don't even know anymore if you deserve him."

Now alone in the dressing room, real panic set into Kendall's stomach. Not only that Logan was missing, but that even if they found him, Logan might not want anything to do with him anymore.

Suddenly his cheek didn't hurt quite as much. More like his entire body shook with fear. The painful realization that he might have made a mistake that, no matter how hard he tried, it couldn't be fixed through pranks, sly talking or bribing his way out.

But it didn't matter. He had to try. He had to get Logan back.

He just had to.

* * *

><p>Logan was still missing.<p>

Night had fallen, and the inhabitants of 2J were in a similar situation where they were hoping against hope that their missing family member would return.

Especially Kendall.

"Will you stop pacing? You're making me dizzy." Katie exclaimed from her spot on the couch, James on one side and Carlos on the other. Both had their phones glued to their ears while their eyes were connected to laptops in front of them. Between Facebook, texting and phone calls, they had contacted everyone they could think of to see if Logan would reappear.

Kendall, who indeed was pacing, couldn't stop. He couldn't stop thinking, worrying, wishing he could take those words back with everything that was in him.

"I can't. I've got to think. He's got to be somewhere." Kendall said mid-turn, his mind racing with a million different thoughts and emotions.

"I'm sure he'll come back here eventually. He did last time." Kendall's mother said, trying to comfort her son. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to still the pacing. She didn't like that Logan was reacting to difficult situations this way. It was dangerous and hard on everyone here. She made a mental note that when the boy turned up, she was going to have a serious, one to one talk with him about these disappearing acts of his.

"It was different last time." Kendall grumbled. He hadn't told his mother or sister about his break up fiasco with Logan. Right now he just waned to get the boy back and straighten everything out.

Suddenly he felt his phone buzzing in his pants pocket. Turning away from his mother he whipped the phone out, turning it on, his heart beating fast hoping it was Logan.

It was.

_Meet me at the studio please?_

"Is it him?" His mother asked, sighing in relief when her son nodded.

"Let's go." Carlos said, standing along with James.

But Kendall shook his head, "I'm sorry guys. I need to do this alone. I have to fix this."

James looked like he wanted to argue but Mama Knight stepped in between them, turning to her son, "I

agree. Bring him home okay?"

Kendall nodded, then left

* * *

><p>It was late by the time he got to the studio. He knew it was closed when the front doors were locked, but after walking around the building a bit, he saw that a side door was being held open by a small brick.<p>

He stepped inside, engulfed by darkness and silence. He felt his way down the hallway, one hand on the wall while the other held out his phone, a bit lost since he had never come into the building from the side.

Eventually he came to a door that led to the main studio, the stage where the graveyard and night sky had been built for the video.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but as he walked further in, his eyes eventually relaxed, and he was able to assess his surroundings.

In a clearing in the middle of the graveyard was a large patch of fake grass and dirt set aside for them to dance in. In the middle was a black and white checkered picnic blanket, and in the middle of that...

was Logan.

The little genius was curled up on a ball, seemingly fast asleep on the blanket. Kendall could feel a rush of relief fill his body as he nearly ran up to the boy. He could hear the quiet sobs that echoed through the studio, falling from his loves mouth, and cursed his own mouth for the millionth time that day.

Logan sat up when he heard Kendall head towards him. Looking up at the blond, he felt a new flood of tears build behind his eyes. Struggling, he tried to stand up before Kendall made it to him, wiping at his face full of fresh tears.

By the time he was on his feet, Kendall was a few feet away, already the words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." tumbling from his mouth.

Before Logan could even utter a word, he was engulfed by Kendall's arms surrounding him, pulling him close into the warmth he loved.

"I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean anything that I said please Logan please don't leave me." Kendall rambled, squeezing the boy in his arms to prove he had no intent of letting him go again.

Confused, Logan looked up at Kendall with a tear stained face. Kendall could see the haze and confusion in the boys eyes, and was brought back to that night when Logan returned home from the movie, lost and upset. But this time it was Kendall's fault. The blond was the one who did this to him. That realization tore into him like fire.

"Kendall-" Logan began, but his words died when the blond fell to his knees, his grip tight on Logan's hips.

"Please tell me you forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without you. It was stupid of me to say what I did and I will do anything to get you back." Kendall buried his face into Logan's stomach, trying desperately to hold back his fears.

Blinking in surprise, Logan was speechless. He had not been expecting this when he texted Kendall. He hadn't even expected the blond to show up. And now he was here...apologizing. His mind was to clouded with sadness and fear to be able to think clearly. He could only respond, holding back that tiny shred of hope trying to fight it's way through.

"You...you don't want to break up?" Logan said, his voice barely above a whisper as disbelief etched each word.

"_No_!" Kendall exclaimed, his head shooting up to regard his love. "I _love_ you Logan. It was just...Jo was my first girlfriend, and this is what we did. Break up...make up. It was all I knew. So it was like...I was on default when I said what I said. But you're not Jo and I don't want to be that kind of boyfriend. You don't deserve that. You _never_ deserved it. But I promise you," Kendall paused to stand on his feet again, taking Logan's hands and bringing them to his chest, "I promise that I will never do that again. If there's any breaking up going on its because you broke up with me when you realize you can do so much better." Kendall had to swallow back that he was worried that Logan had already realized that.

Internally, Logan winced when Kendall mentioned Jo. He didn't want to think about her at all, but with what was about to come, he knew he would be hearing and saying her name...a lot.

But relief filled Logan when he realized that Kendall didn't want to end things with him. He could understand where the boy was coming from, and while their fight had still hurt him, he wanted desperately to move on from it.

Reaching up a hand, Logan pulled Kendall in for a soft, forgiving kiss. Kendall was eager to comply, hoping that this was Logan's way of saying he was forgiven. They stayed that way for a little while, re exploring each other. After a minute, Logan pulled away.

"I forgive you Kendall...but you might not want to keep your decision to stay with me after tonight."

Frowning, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan, "Why?" He bit his lip in worry...did something happen in the time between their fight and now?

With a heavy sigh, Logan took Kendall's hand and pulled him until they were sitting on the blanket. Logan crossed his legs, while Kendall mirrored him, but didn't let go of his hand. He never wanted to let go of the boy again for as long as he could.

"I-I want to explain...everything. You were right. I should trust you more. I should tell you...what you want to know." Logan said, unable to look up from the black checker before him.

Kendall slid his free hand under Logan's chin, lifting up his head until their eyes met. "You don't have to tell me anything. I know you trust me, and I trust you. It's just my stupid temper makes me loose my mind sometimes."

As much as Logan appreciated the words, he couldn't risk another fight likes this. He never wanted to go through loosing Kendall ever again.

When Kendall's hand moved from his chin to Logan's cheek, the brunette brought up his own hand to cover Kendall's, savoring the feel of their skin touching...maybe for the last time.

"I won't blame you...if after...you decide you think I'm crazy and don't want to be with me anymore. Trust me when I say...I already think I'm crazy." Logan gave out a shaky laugh, but it died quickly, his throat clogging with emotion.

"Logan...please...you don't have to." Kendall said, guilt wrenching his stomach that Logan felt like he had to do this for him.

Closing his eyes, Logan shook his head, "No. I do. I want to. I don't want to loose you again. Just..." Here, Logan paused, letting go of Kendall's hand so he could wring his own together nervously, "Just if I have really bad nightmares tonight I'm apologizing now."

Kendall stretched his arms to wrap around Logan's waist, pulling the trembling boy into his lap, "I love you Logan. Tell me or don't...it's up to you. But either way I'm not going anywhere."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Logan let it out, swallowing a couple of times...

And then he began.

* * *

><p>Even though his voice was sore. Even though his vision was blurry from unshed tears. Even though his entire being begged him to stop...<p>

Logan kept talking.

The boy lost track of how long he was speaking. Hours? Days? Weeks? It could have been eternity, the story that never ended.

But it did end. The story...and him.

Silence filled the studio, but it was loud as thunder between the two boys.

They had shifted somewhere in the story. Kendall and Logan laid upon the checkered blanket, holding hands and legs intertwined. Kendall never let go of the boy, his eyes ever glued to the figure before him. He didn't breathe a word, or comment, or make a noise. He could see how difficult this was for Logan to talk about, and was afraid the wrong syllable would send Logan's story back into the shadows of his secrets.

The silence stretched. On and on, until, "It was all just a dream." Logan shook his head, not sure how else to end the story in a way that didn't make him seem like he was on the edge of insanity.

The blonds mind whirled at Logan's words. How could this be true? Another world? Vampires? Werewolves...a were-Kendall? Machines that turned monsters into humans?

...Jo?

It all made sense...but didn't at the same time. Kendall's heart ached when Logan told him the story, the fear and anguish of this secret he held, spilling forth between them. How, the blond wondered, did Logan ever keep this to himself for so long? And the _anger_. He was so angry at what his love had to go through.

Kendall wondered if Logan's statement about it all being a dream was a message for him to say something. His own mind was spinning with these new facts. With this amazing story that his love somehow went through. He wanted to scream, break something. Tell Logan that it was all okay and he would never have to suffer like that again.

"It's not real. It never was." Logan said again, this time sitting up, separating all contact from the blond.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, desperately trying to convince Kendall...as well as himself.

Kendall was quick to reclaim that contact, sitting up as well to wrap an arm around Logan and pull him to his chest. Still silent. Still without comment.

"It was all just a dream." Logan repeated, barely above a whisper, a statement more for himself than Kendall. It had to be...it just had to.

Kendall squeezed the boy tighter, not knowing what to say. He didn't know much about these things, but he could tell that whatever Logan went through, he hadn't left it behind.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said after a moments silence. "I'm so sorry you went through all that." He had a million questions, but didn't want to bombard his love. He knew Logan needed time, and then the answers would eventually come. But for now, he had to prove to Logan that his love did the right thing in telling him the story. Even though it was some crazy, coma induced dream, Logan still experienced it. It still haunted him. And Kendall wanted to be there for his love to help him get through it.

Logan turned to Kendall, fear etched into each orb. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Leaning forward, Kendall gave Logan a soft, chaste kiss before pulling back to answer, "Yes. Stark raving mad." he paused, smiling to show he wasn't serious, "Do you feel better?"

A tremble. Then another. Then, "I-I don't know." He paused, "Y-your still here. Your not on the phone, telling Gustavo to lock me up in some mental ward because I've gone nuts."

Placing both hands on Logan's face, Kendall shook his head, "Never. I know you to well Logan. If you say you went through this, real or dream, I believe you. I just wish you didn't have to suffer like that. It's not fair. I want to take it all away from you. Punch someone until they can make it better. But I can't."

The words _I believe you_ echoed in Logan's mind, over and over like a mantra. _I believe you. I believe..._

"Y-You believe me?" Logan whispered.

Blinking in surprise, Kendall answered Logan like it was the most simplest thing in the world, "Of course I believe you."

And for the second time that day, Logan broke. He turned in Kendall's arms, buried his face in his love's chest, and let go all of the fears and nightmares he had been holding in for a ages.

Kendall held him tight, hoping that this pain that Logan was going through would help the boy let go of this strange aspect of his past.

Did Kendall believe him? Of course. Was it real...a dream? Kendall had no clue...but whatever it was...it didn't have Logan anymore.

With that realization, Kendall squeezed Logan even tighter.

No. Logan was _his..._and he would be damned if some dream, real or not, was going to take him away again.

After a few minutes, Logan's sobs quieted, but between whimpers and broken words, Kendall was able to make out, "Please...need you..." Logan still wasn't sure himself what to believe himself. His logical mind kept saying that everything he went through was a dream...but somewhere in his gut he kept hearing a voice saying _real real real_.

But that didn't matter. He wanted what he _knew_ was real, and right now, that was Kendall's touch.

Shushing the boy to not try to speak anymore, his message was loud and clear, Kendall got to work proving to his love that he was never leaving. That this...whatever it was...didn't change anything.

"Thank you for trusting me." Kendall whispered before capturing Logan's lips in a searing, passionate kiss. He tasted like sadness and tears, so Kendall drank it all in, trying to drain every ounce of hurt from his love and place it in his own body. He knew that if he actually could do that, he would without hesitation.

Logan wrapped shaky hands around Kendall's neck and back, trying to loose himself in the boy holding him. Everything inside him hurt, but Kendall was slowly kissing away every pain, replacing it with love Logan had thought that, just hours before, was gone forever.

"I love you." Logan gasped out when Kendall began working on his neck, covering every inch with small kisses and nibbles. He didn't know how to explain how much it meant to him that Kendall believed him, loved him...trusted him. It was amazing and so freeing. He never wanted it to end.

The blond took pause from his actions to pull back, gaze into Logan's eyes, and answer, "I love you to. Always."

Sweet relief filled Logan, and he allowed Kendall to lower him to the ground. The blond sat up to take off his shirt, balling it together then placing it under Logan's head.

The brunette chucked at this action, trying to swat Kendall's hands away, "Ken. You don't have to do that. I'm not some chick."

Ignoring the boy, Kendall laid Logan's head back down before giving him another sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Kendall answered, "Hush. I want to spoil you."

Feeling his heart melt in his chest, Logan placed his hands over Kendall's naked hips as the blond draped himself over his boyfriend, leaning forward for another kiss. He was barely able to mutter a "thank you" before his lips were devoured again. He allowed Kendall to take control, not having the strength to be able to do much else. All the talking and feeling...he just wanted to lay there and think and feel only Kendall.

He felt Kendall start to slowly take off his shirt. He lifted his head slightly and let the fabric peel off his skin. When he laid his head back down on the rumpled shirt, Kendall began trailing kisses along his chest and stomach. Moaning in pleasure, Logan looked up at the fake sky above him, gazing at the stars and moon that gave off no real light or heat. He suddenly realized that this was the first time he had ever been in a graveyard setting with this Kendall.

It had always been with Were-Kendall.

His train of thought derailed when he felt Kendall's warm tongue mouthing his hardened member through the fabric of his jeans. Looking down, he grasped onto Kendall's blond locks, gently pulling the boy forward. Kendall looked up, his green eyes nearly black with lust above a to hot to handle sexy smirk on his lips.

Shuddering with lust, Logan sent the boy a silent message. Knowing what his lover wanted, Kendall crawled back up to Logan, slowly, like an animal surveying his prey.

When he reached his lover, Kendall hovered over his lips, inches apart. Before leaning forward, he gently cupped Logan's member, running a thumb over the spot where he knew the head was.

Whimpering in need, Logan tilted his head to the side and begged, "Please baby."

"Please what?" Kendall asked, his voice thick with desire. He tilted his head to side, following Logan's movements, pretending to be confused as he gripped his love a bit harder, watching the boy squirm a bit, moaning out his name.

"Please...I-I need..." Lust was clouding Logan's brain, leaving him no room to form a coherent thought. But that wasn't a good enough excuse. Kendall wanted more.

"Need what?" Kendall teased again, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on each of Logan's nipples. "Wanna here you say it."

"Need you...inside me...please..."

Unable to deny a direct request, Kendall moved back up towards Logan's face, capturing his lips in a searing hot kiss. Logan was drowning in Kendall. His scent. His touch. His each and every move. Logan slowly slid beneath the surface of his lover, and never wanted to come back up again.

Eventually Kendall let go, breathing hard with the taste of Logan making him drunk. He sat back, smiling at Logan's quiet whimper of, "No," when they weren't touching for even a moment. Kendall needed his hands to undo and pull off Logan's pants, but tried his best to make it quick.

The brunette hissed a bit when the cool air met his flushed skin, but the hiss quickly turned to a pleasure filled grunt of surprise when that cool air was replaced by a warm mouth.

Prying his eyes open, Logan drank in the sight of Kendall, still wearing his own jeans, working Logan's member in his mouth.

"Ken," Logan began, gasping as Kendall ignored him to suck only harder, "y-you don't have to-" but his words died when Kendall did a neat little trick with his tongue, and a few moments later it was all over for Logan.

"I-I'm coming..." Logan moaned out, grasping the checkered blanket as waves of pleasure surged through him, emptying himself into Kendall mouth. The blond drank it all in for a few moments, before letting the member slide out of his mouth.

Taking a minute to get his breath back, and for the room to stop spinning, he heard Kendall shuffling a bit beside him before a long arm snaked itself around his stomach, pulling him close to a nice, warm chest.

"That was my way of saying sorry for earlier." Kendall whispered into Logan's ear, pushing him on the side so that they were now spooning.

The brunette smiled, clasping a hand over Kendall's, "Mm. I double forgive you." He knew that Kendall was now naked, because he could feel the taller boy's hard on being pressed into his back.

"Please. I want to feel you in me...now." Logan asked, turning his head to regard Kendall. The blond smiled, leaned down, and kissed him again. Logan could faintly taste himself on Kendall's tongue, and his head swirled again.

"Okay. Lay on your back, I'm gonna stretch you out-" Kendall began, but stopped when Logan grasped his hand tight, holding him in place.

Shaking his head, Logan begged, "No. I don't want to wait. I want you now. Like this. Please."

Kendall was already shaking his head before Logan finished speaking, "Uh-uh. No way Logie." He tried to get his hand free, but Logan wasn't having it.

"_Please_ Kendall. We just made love this morning. I'm probably still stretched out. Please." Logan was desperate, he wanted to feel Kendall inside him and didn't want to wait anymore.

But Kendall was adamant, "No. It'll just take a minute, I promise. No teasing okay? I'll be quick. I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore today."

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but Kendall was already pushing the boy face down onto the blanket.

"Don't worry baby. You'll get what you want soon. Just be patient." Kendall soothed, running a hand down Logan's back.

The brunette whimpered in protest, but was to weak from the days exertions to argue. Kendall brought two fingers up to his mouth, wetting them thoroughly with his saliva as he straddled the boy laying on his stomach.

With his free hand, he grabbed one of Logan's cheeks, pulling it aside gently so he could work one of his fingers in. He held back a frustrated sigh at how tight Logan was. The blond was right. It didn't matter if they had just made love that morning, Kendall was sure if they had tried making love without preparation, it would have definitely hurt the boy.

"Ken please." Logan begged. He loved being close to Kendall like this, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel the boy inside him, making him whole again.

"Shh Logie. I'll make it good for you, I promise." Kendall soothed again. He wasn't going as quick as he had promised, but was definitely not taking the same amount of time he normally did when stretching out Logan. Granted, they normally used lube, but given the situation, Kendall still wasn't going to half-ass this part.

Sooner than he liked, Kendall tried to push the third finger in, but it still wasn't enough.

"Kendall please. I can take it. Please." Logan was near sobbing now. He was in such a state of half pleasure and need, he was sure he would burst if Kendall didn't give him what he needed.

"Logan...you proved today that you trust me." Kendall began, placing his free hand on Logan's back to rub soothing circles around it. Logan whimpered again, nodding as he continued to grasp the blanket. "Then you've got to keep trusting me, okay? I'm not going to hurt you, no matter how much you say you can take it. Now you've got to relax. When I can fit three fingers in, then we can make love, but not before that."

Nodding slowly, Logan took a deep breath, trying to relax his body, despite his spinning head and jumping insides. Kendall kept stretching, and after a minute, he was able to slid a third finger in. To reward Logan for his patience, Kendall pressed in hard, pushing against Logan's sweet spot.

"Ah Ken!" Logan nearly screamed, not expecting this sudden wave of pleasure, "Y-You said no teasing!"

Chuckling, Kendall slid his fingers out, wiping them on Logan's discarded shirt. He spit into his hand, lubricating his still hard as nails member, then laid back down sideways to pull Logan's back to his chest. "You ready for me?" Kendall asked Logan in a husky voice, to which the brunette nodded.

"Guide me in baby." Kendall instructed to Logan, lifting up the brunettes leg so his cheeks were stretched out.

Blushing at the awkward position, but to damn turned on to care, Logan reached between his legs to grasp Kendall's member and push the head inside him. It slid in easier than it would have if he hadn't been stretched, but he would be damned before he admitted it out loud.

Kendall push his hips forward, causing the rest of his member to disappear inside his lover. Both boys moaned at the contact, taking a moment to savor the feeling of being connected once again.

"Oh God Kendall yes!" Logan cried out, "Please don't wait. Hard. Now. I need it!"

Never to deny his lover, Kendall immediately complied, pounding into the flesh. Their cries and moans of pleasure echoed through the studio, for once not held back in fear that others might hear it.

The position was new, and a little awkward for Kendall, but he made do. Logan seemed to be enjoying it, his back pressed up against Kendall's chest so close he could feel the boys rapid heart beat.

After a minute, Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't getting deep enough, and wanted to pound Logan's sweet spot into submission. In a quick move, he rolled on top of Logan, the boy face down with Kendall straddling the boy, still connected. He pulled his knees up until he was crouching over the boy, staying connected the whole time. Wrapping an arm around Logan's waist, he lifted his hips a bit to get a better angle. He didn't miss his stride, and kept up his thrusting, only this time able to get in deeper and push harder.

"Ah yes Kendall don't stop don't stop so good oh baby yest please harder! So hard God Kendall I love you yes..." Logan rambled, his eyes closed as he enjoyed every moment of the pleasure Kendall was delivering to him with each thrust.

"Fuck Logan...love you...so much." Kendall grunted, the pleasure coursing through him to much to contain. Reaching up a hand he pulled Logan's chin so that the boys head would turn just enough for Kendall to be able to kiss him. He swirled his tongue in Logan's mouth, feeling the boy shudder below him.

"You gonna come for me baby?" Kendall asked, his voice husky with lust.

To his surprise, Logan shook his head, "N-no. You come first."

Laughing quietly at the boys statement, Kendall pulled out, smirking again at Logan's low moan of _"No..."_ He just realized that with Logan lying face down on the floor, there was no way to get friction to the poor boy's member. "Now, now Logie. We both know that's not how we play. You come first, _that's_ the rules. Anyways, I love coming after you. Seeing that sexy 'O' face you make always gets me off." His voice was back to that low, gently taunting tone that drove Logan crazy with annoyance and a desperate need to obey. Gently, Kendall turned Logan over, getting the boy on his back. He swung Logan's legs onto his shoulders, then slid back inside the trembling boy.

"Yes..." Logan whispered when they connected again.

Keeping up the pace, Kendall continued thrusting, this time wrapping a free hand around Logan's member. He stroked in time with his thrusts, making sure to continually brush his thumb over the head.

After nearly a minute of this, Logan's breath began to quicken before he cried out, "Ah! Kendall! I-I'm gonna-!" And with that, Logan came onto Kendall's hand, grunting and moaning with each jerk.

"So fucking sexy." Kendall whispered, watching Logan come undone, before he began thrusting in harder, wanting to get off as well. In a few moments he came to, leaning forward to kiss Logan with a hungry passion as he filled the boy with what he needed. He gently lowered Logan's legs, collapsing on the floor tiredly.

They were silent after that, intertwined legs and arms. The only noise the echo of their deep breathing as they came down from their mutual high.

Eventually Kendall lifted his head to run a tired hand through Logan's hair. "Babe? You all right?" His lover was lying below him, eyes closed and still trying to even out his breathing.

Logan nodded, still quiet. He allowed Kendall to pet and fret over him for a few minutes before he got enough courage to open his eyes.

"It was always you." The brunette whispered.

Stilling his movements, Kendall looked down at Logan, a small smile on his face, "What was always me?" he asked, cupping the boys face least he turn away embarrassed.

"For me. It was always you. I love you so much Kendall. Sometimes I worry that you don't even realize how much. It-it took so long for us to get here...and sometimes I wonder if it never would have happened if-if I didn't go through what I went through." Here he paused, taking a deep breath, "Please don't get angry if I can't always let go of these...ghosts. I-I'm still trying to figure it out." He wanted to continue, but Kendall cut him off with a deep kiss.

Pulling away, Kendall whispered, "I was such an idiot for not realizing how I felt about you, but I think it would have come to me eventually. I love you so much Logan. But I know that we're here now, and there's no where else I would rather be. I-I might not completely understand what it is you went through, but thank you for telling me. I want to help you Logan, be there for you in the way you deserve to have someone there for you. And, I promise I wont give you a hard time about it anymore. You can have as many panic attacks and nightmares as you want-" here Kendall paused to raise a hand and poke Logan gently on the nose, "As long as you promise not to run off anymore. Lock me out of our room. Hide in the bathroom. Hell, go hang out with Camille," he paused again, "I would rather you _not_ choose that option but still. I don't like you going off by yourself when you're upset."

Smiling, Logan nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."

Frowning with sudden realization, Kendall asked, "Where were you all this time anyways?"

Blushing, Logan lifted his gaze to the moon above them. "There's a catwalk that leads to the moon where a lighting system is. I hid out there."

"All that time?" Kendall asked, to which Logan nodded. Sighing, Kendall hung his head, "I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry for what I said and did-" but his words were cut off as Logan lifted his head and kissed Kendall silent.

"Shush. No more sorry's. Were both sorry." Logan said, smiling when Kendall nodded and smiled back.

Kendall slowly began to get up, wincing when Logan winced as he slid out of the boy. "You okay?"

Logan let out a breath when they were finally disconnected, nodding with a small smile. "I just don't want to move."

Kendall let out a laugh as he got their clothes together, "Sorry babe. But I think that the studio would frown on us spending the night," as he began putting his shirt on, he looked around at the mess they made, before saying, "Granted they probably aren't to happy with us doing it here after hours...but still..."

Laughing, Logan sat up, putting on his clothes as well. "I know. But...Kendall...are-are we...okay?"

Now in his boxers, Kendall leaned down to give Logan a kiss, cupping the back of the boys head to pull him in closer and deeper. When he pulled back, he smiled, answering, "Does that answer your question?"

Smiling, Logan sighed and with a sly tone said, "Maybe. But I think there is only one way to prove that you truly love me."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall asked, standing to button up his jeans, "What's that?"

Holding his hands up high towards his boyfriend, Logan asked in an innocent voice, "Carry me home?"

His answer was his blue and white boxers being thrown at his face.

"Yeah," Logan sighed, pulling the boxers down with a laugh, "...we're all right."

* * *

><p><strong>Oy vey that was long. So! I intended to end my sequel one shots there, but given the surge of interest in my last update, if you want more please let me know! If not, and you think this is a good place to end it, I will just complete the story now. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed what I wrote! <strong>

**xoxo BA **


	7. What's This?

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy/Language/Violent Situations/Questionable Ethical Actions**

**Note: **

**I'm really very sorry for falling off the face of the earth recently. My excuses are pretty much the same as usual (school and work) with the occasional "WTF I really don't want to do this I'd much rather write instead but please don't arrest me" situations. But now that that stuff is out of the way, expect loads of updates. Like, _loads_. So many updates you guys are going to get sick of my stuff, I swear! But thank you so much for your reviews and support. I love that you all love this universe and what I've done with it, and I'm more than happy to give you more. I'll have more about what I'm planning for this universe at the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Halloween Verse<span>

* * *

><p><em>What's This?<em>

_I want it_

_Oh...I want it_

_Oh...I want it for my own_

_I've got to know_

_I've got to know_

_What is this place I have found_

_What is this?_

* * *

><p>It's not that Logan minded noise. He was used to it. One had to be when living in a world full of monsters. Monsters were loud creatures; fierce in their voices and living with a constant, desperate need to be heard when they wanted it. They demanded attention, and God help you if you ignored their warning.<p>

No. Logan was used to noise.

But here...the noise was different. The hustle, bustle and movements of the open air market on the darker side of town. There, the noise was a constant buzz of background voices that made Logan's head swirl.

"Stay close Logan. Don't get out of my sight." Logan turned to regard James, who had spoken his words while grabbing the sleeve of Logan's black hoodie tight, pulling him in further into the crowd.

"If you'd slow down a bit I wouldn't loose you-" Logan began, jogging a bit to keep up with James as he darted and weaved through the masses of black cloaks, sharp scales and the occasional ghost dripping with ectoplasm.

Cutting of Logan, James pulled him closer, hissing into his ear, "We have to be quick. At least with you here. If you're not careful someone will take notice of you and then you'll be in big trouble."

Swallowing hard against the fear rising in his stomach, Logan wished for the millionth time since setting foot into this market that Kendall was with him. It was his own fault that he was here without his werewolf lover, but the idea had seemed like a good one at the time.

You see...even though Halloween ruled this world and it's entire existence, they still enjoyed their own versions of other well known holidays.

For example, on St. Patrick's day, it was common practice to find snakes in unexpected places through out the day, like showers and cookie jars. Not getting bit by the poisonous ones was just part of the fun!

During Easter instead of hunting for Easter eggs people would hunt for bunnies. Not so much so that you could eat them, but because the bunnies here actually laid eggs. Of course there were the occasional vampire bunnies...but those only laid more vampire bunnies. It was an ongoing environmental issue at the time.

And...they celebrated Christmas. The holiday was enjoyed similarly to the one in other dimensions. Presents were exchanged, warm drinks were spiked with mind altering liquids, and all around _Palmwoodsylvania_ buildings and trees were decorated with sparkling lights and holiday related ornaments.

Then, on Christmas Day night, everyone threw their Christmas trees into a big bonfire...then partied around it while singing carols like _Little Ripper Boy,_ _Oh Holy Nightmare_, and the favorite classic, _I'm Dreaming of a Blood-Red Christmas_

This last holiday brought Logan here, to the Black Door Market. He needed a Christmas gift for his lover and had no clue where to start. Logan had often heard of this market from Mamma Knight and some of his other monster friends. He had never gone himself, and as far as he knew, up until two days ago, neither of his best friends had been as well.

But when he came to James asking for advice on a gift for his boyfriend, his friend suggested they go there to look for gifts. The vampire said he often snuck to this side of town to get some illegal hair products and the occasional fang sharpening.

He would take his human friend, on the condition that they didn't tell Kendall.

"Why not?" Logan had asked the vampire, confused and a little hesitant to lie to his boyfriend.

"Because it's not exactly safe there for normals. _Especially_ for normals. I can keep an eye on you, but Kendall would flip out if he found out you were going, and would make sure you didn't."

As much as Logan loved it when Kendall was overprotective, it was actually an immense turn on for the little human, he really wanted to get an amazing gift for his lover and have it be a surprise. It was their first Christmas together as a couple, and he wanted nothing more than for it to be one they would never forget.

So, as much as it pained him to do so, he told Kendall that he was going to the old haunted library (occupied by some pretty cool ghost librarians) and would be back in a few hours.

The fact that Kendall believed him without hesitation made him feel all that much more guilty.

That guilt then turned into fear when he came upon the Black Door Market. Rows upon rows of vendors and stalls manned by insidious looking creatures of the night shouted and bargained their wares of powders, potions and poisons. Each space was crowded with hoards of monsters, with little to no humans in sight, stocking up for the upcoming season.

The market was housed between rows of tall, some abandoned some not, buildings on a rough side of town. Windows were broken in each building, and the light came from gas lit street lamps that glowed green. The air was humid with the smell of sewage, and the roads cracked and broken.

"I-I don't even know where to begin." Logan said to James, frowning when he saw a man wearing a long black coat that matched his pressed pants and black shoes lift up his just as black top hat and regard the little human with a glare...and a frightening smile.

Turning back with a gulp, Logan pressed closer to James, "I have no clue what to get him."

"Just look around. Something will give you an idea." James suggested, breathing a heavy sigh of relief when they came to a part of the market that wasn't so crowded, and didn't smell as bad. Letting go of Logan's hoodie, James pointed to some stalls filled with various clothing and utensils, "Try there. There's nothing as dangerous or evil here...which is why there aren't as many people."

Logan looked back over to see if that man was still there, watching him, but he was gone. Nodding, Logan turned back to James and said, "Okay. Thanks." He began to walk over to the stalls, when James grabbed him again and said, "Don't go far. Don't wander off. And most importantly don't go anywhere with anyone."

Rolling his eyes at James acting like a mother hen, Logan nodded again. "I got it don't worry. Where are you going to be?"

The vampire pointed to a stall a couple rows down, "I need to get a new fang sharpener. Keep my pearly whites fierce." he said, doing his Jazz hands before grabbing his cape and pulling it over his face.

"Okay dude." Logan said, shaking his head and walking over to the vendors. Even though it wasn't as crowded as before, there were still a ton of stuff for Logan to sift through to figure out what Kendall might want.

After twenty minutes of going through various clothing, weapons and socks...Logan was still lost.

"Need some help son?" A scraggly voice asked.

Turning around, Logan came face to face with a large old woman wearing much to much make up whose skin was weathered and frail looking. She regarded Logan hungrily. The boy had to gulp back the idea that the woman was thinking more about satisfying herself with him...rather than the sale.

Even though the idea wasn't so far fetched considering his predicament.

"I uh...I-I need a gift." Logan stammered out, hoping he didn't sound like someone who was expecting to be gobbled up at any moment.

"I see. Well sir you've come to the perfect place. We have so much offer..." She began to ramble, grabbing his arm and shoving him around her stall to show off her wares.

Even though she looked a bit frail, her grip was tight and unyielding. Feeling like a doll for the second time today, Logan was dragged back and forth by the vendor as she pointed to various jackets, swords and boots. But just as Logan was about to pry his arm back and try to find James, calling this trip a bust, his eyes settled on something.

Something...perfect.

"That." Logan began, turning to a small corner of the stall as he felt his face break into a triumphant smile, "That's what I want."

Twenty minutes later, the woman was handing him the gift wrapped in brown packaging, "Wait a bit to let the engraving settle." She ordered, quickly taking the money Logan handed to her.

"I will. Thank you." Logan said, opening his jacket to put it inside.

"No thank you!" The woman exclaimed, stopping her counting of Logan's bills to look up at him with a sneaky smile, "It's not often I get a two for one sale."

Confused, Logan titled his head to the side, asking, "What do you mean?"

Her smile grew more, and with every inch it became more sinister, "I mean...I got paid by you." She paused as her eyes slid to something behind Logan, "And by him."

Before Logan could turn to see what she was talking about, darkness overwhelmed him, and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>The darkness wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the pounding headache behind his left eye that threatened to tear his mind apart.<p>

Moaning in pain, Logan tried to move so he could sit up and get some water and aspirin.

But...that apparently wasn't happening.

In fact no movement was happening.

Suddenly the past events hit Logan hard. The Black Door Market. The vendor...darkness.

Feeling his heart quicken, Logan suddenly realized he was in trouble. Deep trouble where Kendall wasn't nearby and James probably had no clue where he was either.

Yep. _Deep_ trouble.

Suddenly the darkness was lifted in a quick flash, then was replaced again when Logan had to squeeze his eyes shut against the offending light drowning his orbs.

"Ah! Give a guy a warning will you?" Logan moaned, twisting his head to the side to let the pain pass.

A dark chuckle answered...though no humor laced this voice.

The little human didn't want to look, but he needed to. It would be no help to him to keep his eyes closed and wishing all this away.

Not that he could do much else at the time.

Slowly, letting little bits of light in at a time so his eyes could adjust, Logan finally was able to peek through his lids to regard the situation he was in.

It was a bedroom chamber. Very old in the Victorian style with flowered walls, a elegant nightstand, a large cupboard in the far corner.

And the bed. A large four post bed in which Logan was tied to, spread eagle at each point.

Naked.

Okay...so not entirely naked. He was still wearing his boxers. But even so, this fact made the little genius struggle and his throat close in fear.

The chuckle returned. Turning to his right in a small chair sat the same man Logan had saw earlier at the Black Door Market. Still wearing his all black outfit, and still regarding him with that glare...and that smile.

"Who are you? And...and what do you want with me?" Logan struggled to get out the words just as he struggled to get out of the ropes binding his arms and legs to the left and right posts behind and in front of him.

"Ah childe. Relax...relax." The man soothed, standing to take off his hat. His head was bald save for a ring of white hair that flowed down from just above his ears to his shoulders. His bald orb created a pasty white halo that glistened in the gaslight from the room.

The room with no windows.

"You are just what I've been looking for. And a human! Don't see many of those at the market. A good find. Good indeed, yes." The man continued on, not bothering to answer any of Logan's questions.

Lifting up his cane, he tapped the floor three times, then called out, "Lucinda! Darling! Come see what daddy's bought you!"

Bought? Logan thought in fear. He struggled again, even though he knew it was useless. His wrists hurt from where they were bound, and his feet were already loosing their feeling.

The door to the room opened and in walked a living doll complete with golden ringlets and a peppermint dress of frills and lace.

"Daddy! You said you were going to buy me new knives to play with!" She exclaimed, her already dotted red face growing redder as she regarded her father with a pout.

Logan had to swallow down his fear when he heard her refer to knives as flippantly as she would have if she said a teddy bear. Even though she dressed and acted like a small child, she was older than Logan, most likely in her mid to late 20's.

"I know darling I know. Just wait, Christmas will be here soon. But for now, look!" The man pointed to Logan at the bed, who glared at the two of them with hatred.

"Please just let me go." Logan begged, but his words were drowned out by Lucinda's squeal of excitement.

"A boy you brought me a boy!" She shrieked, running to the bed and jumping onto Logan, placing herself firmly on his hips.

Grunting with surprise and discomfort, he shifted and tried to move away from her, but in being tied down he couldn't get far.

"Oh..." She whispered, staring at him with danger in her eyes, "He's so pretty." She continued, placing a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. With a sneaky smile, she gently rubbed herself against Logan's hips, making the boy feel nauseous with disgust at her touch.

Turning to her father she asked out loud, curiosity in her voice, "What do you think his blood tastes like?"

"What?" Logan exclaimed, cowering from her touch when she reached for his face.

"Like...cinnamon." She said, her eyes now fully black with blood lust. She rubbed herself against him again, and this time Logan wanted to strike back.

In a fit of desperation, Logan did only what he could do.

He reached out and bit her fingers.

"Ah! Daddy!" She screamed, pulling her throbbing fingers away then using her good hand to slap Logan hard across his face, causing the bound boy to grunt and suck in a pained breath.

As much as her slap stung, she at least got off him, which Logan was grateful for.

"Now Now lovey. Can't have him hurting those precious fingers of yours. Let's take care of that shall we?" Her father said, walking over to Logan with a long black scarf.

Logan's victory was short lived as the man tied the scarf around Logan's mouth.

"But daddy! I want to hear him scream." She pouted, crossing her arms and stomping a foot so hard her curls bounced.

The man placed a finger on her noise and cooed sweetly, "Hush sweetness. We can take it off during play time. But for now I don't want to take any chances of him hurting you again."

She rolled her eyes and heaved a huge sigh, but relented.

"There now. How about you go and get some things together and we can get started?" Her father said, leaning his cane against the wall and then began to take off his jacket to roll up his sleeves.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, spinning on a pink Mary Jane heel and bounced out of the room.

Glaring at the two psychopaths, Logan used all his mental strength to curse continually at them. It was the least he could do, since he had no way of communicating to anyone that he needed help.

As the man finished rolling up his sleeves, he went over to a large cupboard on the other side of the room and opened it up.

The contents inside made Logan whimper in fear.

An assortment of various knives, chains and other instruments of torture lined the inside walls. They glistened and sparkled clean, but Logan knew that that had all most likely been stained red before.

"I used to be a doctor." The man began speaking, taking out a particularly large butcher knife, "I was good at it." He whispered, eying the knife for a moment before turning back to Logan, "To good at it."

He walked over to Logan, who cowered into the bed, shaking his head while pleading with loud whimpers for him to stop.

But the man continued, laying the edge of the knife against Logan's face. Again the little human whimpered, clenching his eyes shut when the cool steel touched his skin, burning with fear.

The man spoke calmly as he inspected Logan,"Yes. My daughter has good taste. You are attractive." He then leaned forward, whispering, "Don't worry. We always save the eyes for last. We love it when you watch your body be dissected into nothing."

Retching into the scarf, Logan couldn't hold back his fear anymore. Tears began to leak down his face, and he wished with all his heart that he could have at least said good bye to Kendall.

A small shriek and loud thump echoed from outside the door. The man hovering over Logan sucked in a breath, turning to the closed door.

"Lucinda?" He called out, taking a step away from Logan. "Lovey are you all right?"

Silence.

"Lord. What did she get herself into now?" The man muttered, walking towards the door, his voice growing louder as he called out, "You had best not of dropped our toys again. We just got them and I don't want to-"

Yet the mans words were cut off as the door to the room burst open so hard the door fell of it's hinges, falling to the floor in a loud thump.

There, in the door way, was a steaming, growling, incredibly pissed off werewolf.

Kendall.

Relief filled Logan's body and he nearly screamed through his gag Kendall's name. His lover was only in half wolf mode, but he he was just barely hanging on from changing into a full wolf. Kendall's eyes were black with rage, and his claws were as sharp as the knife in the mans hand. Tuff's of coarse dark hair spotted out from under his shirt and pants, and he was breathing hard with every growl.

"What? What the-who...who are you?" The man stuttered, taking a step back and with a shaky hand lifted the knife.

Kendall regarded the man for a moment, then his eyes slid over to Logan. His lover, bound and gagged upon the bed with traces of tears lined upon his face.

Then...Kendall just lost it.

With a fierce growl Logan rarely heard, the werewolf lunged at the man, sinking his teeth in the mans neck.

Logan's captor screamed in fear as he went down, thrashing widely at his attacker, but Kendall just knocked the offending weapon away before lunging in to bite again.

Unable to turn away, Logan watched as the man jerked and screamed in pain under Kendall. For a moment, Logan wondered if Kendall was actually going to kill the man right there, but then Kendall stood up, blood dripping from his mouth.

He turned to Logan, then back down to the sobbing, bleeding man.

"I don't want him to see this." Kendall grunted out. For a moment Logan wondered if his lover was talking to the injured man beneath him, but then Kendall took the mans legs and dragged him out of the room.

"No...please...no..." The man begged, blood pouring from his wounds. At these words Kendall stopped, his voice hard, "How many times have those words been said in this room by others...and they were never listened to?" Then continued his path out of the room.

When Logan was alone, there was silence for a minute...then Kendall let out a loud growl that was soon mixed in with the mans screams...

And Lucinda's.

Logan desperately wanted to cover his ears to the offending screams, but he was still bound. A small part of him felt bad, but he quickly squashed it down. These people were finally getting the punishment they deserved after who knows how long they'd been doling out their own form of punishment on former innocents in this room.

He would never be the first to condone killing...but in this instance he knew these two would never stop doing what they had been doing...no matter what.

After a few minutes of silence, Logan heard the slow movements of his lover coming back to the room.

When Kendall walked back in, he was shirtless with a clean face and no longer in half wolf mode. He walked slowly over to the bed, placing a trembling hand on it.

Tugging at the bindings, Logan pleaded with Kendall to let him go. He wanted to explain everything, to tell Kendall he was sorry and beg for him to forgive him.

But the blond remained quiet...and still.

Confused, Logan whimpered in his gag, then pulled at the ropes against his hands and feet. What was wrong with his lover?

Suddenly, Kendall moved over to the dresser, pulling the chair back towards the bed to sit on it with a heavy sigh. He grabbed the knife the man had lost in their struggle, and placed it on the dresser next to the bed.

What was going on? Logan couldn't help but feel fear well up inside him again. He was begging silently for the gag to be removed, just so he could try and reach Kendall.

"You have no idea how scared I was." Kendall began in a whisper, head hanging down as he rested his elbows on his knees, hands intertwined. "When James came back home...and he said were the two of you were..." Kendall paused to run his hands through his hair, "I-I couldn't...I just couldn't even deal."

Guilt washed over Logan in rivers, but he could offer no comfort.

"I just took off. The wolf found you...followed your scent. Lost it a few times...I nearly died each time." Kendall rambled, his breath uneven as he relayed the moments in his head when he was sure his love was lost. Whenever the scent mixed with stale blood faded, he thought it would be gone forever. He didn't know how he was able to pick it up again, but when he did he kept going, praying his lover was safe.

"I didn't even ask James why you were here." He paused again to look up at Logan, his pain evident in his eyes, "Why?"

Again Logan pulled at the bindings, desperately wanting to explain, but Kendall made no move to help.

"What could possibly have been so important for you to...to lie to me? So you could come here? Of all places?" At this Kendall stood, walking the few feet over to the bed to place a trembling hand on the comforter...inches away from Logan.

"Was it to...to meet another guy?" Kendall whispered, his voice laced with fear.

Logan shook his head erratically, emphasizing _no_ with his eyes and a loud whimper. He cursed himself again. He never should have lied to Kendall. This had grown into a huge mess and it was all his fault.

"I don't think you understand Logan." His lover whispered, "You just don't get it." Kendall didn't sound convinced by Logan's answer, and he began to crawl onto the bed, straddling Logan the same as Lucinda did earlier. "You're mine Logan. You belong to me. No one else can have you."

The werewolf leaned forward, and Logan could smell the faint aroma of fresh blood on his lover. His eyes were wide, and still held some of the wolf inside them...with a trace of insanity Logan had never seen before, "Not them. Not James...not anyone."

Logan had half a moment to wonder why Kendall said James before the werewolf clamped down onto Logan's shoulder, breaking the skin so his blood could flood into Kendall's mouth.

Wincing in pain, Logan soon began to whimper in pleasure, bucking up against Kendall's hips to gain friction. They rarely dabbled in blood play, but Logan didn't need to ask why Kendall wanted his blood at this moment.

It was to get...those _people_...their taste out of his mouth.

Kendall didn't hold on long, and eventually pulled away, licking his lips and staring at Logan intently.

The little human longed for Kendall to pull away his gag and kiss him, but his lover seemed to have other ideas.

Leaning over, Kendall grabbed the knife he had placed on the dresser and then used it to free Logan's bound legs.

Moaning in content at having his legs free again, he had less than a moment to enjoy it before Kendall began using the knife to cut away his boxers.

Breath caught in his throat, Logan panicked for a moment. Here? Kendall wanted...to...here?

Logan began to shake his head, whimpering out no, but after Kendall tossed Logan's boxers to the side he grabbed his lovers head, holding it still with a fist fill of hair. He brought the tip of the knife up to Logan's chin, then whispered dangerously, "I think, love, you need a reminder as to who you belong to."

The brunette could feel himself get hard with every one of Kendall's words. Logan whimpered in protest, but Kendall put the knife aside so he could take off his own pants and boxers. As much as Logan trusted his lover, he knew he had pushed to far with this. Kendall wasn't acting like himself, and Logan knew it was his own fault. The werewolf was in 'protect my mate' overdrive, and he needed to reassure himself that Logan was all right, as well as establishing his dominance since Logan lied to him.

But...Logan wasn't sure how he felt about hooking up on the bed were others had most likely been tortured to death.

Yet the little human didn't have much of an option at the moment. Kendall was climbing back on him, and with one hand was already wetting his fingers in his mouth.

"You just have no clue how much I love you...do you?" Kendall hissed, opening Logan's legs and situating himself inside the open space. "Fuck Logan...I-I'd die without you."

Logan closed his eyes against Kendall's words, the truth of them heavy in his heart. He hissed when Kendall slipped one finger inside, twisting and turning to loosen him up.

"Logan...I just killed for you."

Clenching his eyes shut even tighter, Logan whimpered when Kendall slid in his second finger.

"Look at me." Kendall commanded, and Logan slowly obeyed.

Kendall's hair was a mess. His mouth set in a thin line. His eyes wide with lust and pain.

_I'm sorry_. Logan wanted to scream it. Beg those words to his lover.

With their eyes locked, Kendall slid his fingers out of his lover, leaving Logan's hardened member still untouched.

Leaning over the brunette, Kendall whispered, "I'm sorry I'm not enough."

Then he slid inside Logan in one thrust.

Kendall's eyes were glued onto Logan, who had thrown his head back and his muffled moan could be heard beneath the black scarf.

Waiting a beat for him to adjust, Kendall began thrusting slowly inside Logan, keeping his pace even.

Logan breathed in heavily through his nose, waiting for the pain to subside so he could feel the pleasure slowly ebb through him. Kendall's words were like a punch to the gut, but he didn't have time to think them over, as Kendall's movements were clouding his ability to focus on anything else.

Needing to establish some sort of communication, Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall, then sent him a silent message.

_Harder_.

Smirking at the challenge, Kendall accepted.

The blond leaned back and lifted Logan's legs onto his shoulders, then drew his hips back so he could snap them forward with a quick thrust.

Again Logan threw his head back, loving the feeling of Kendall taking over him. Taking control. Exactly where he should be.

They continued in that manner, but Logan still wasn't get what he needed. His member was still untouched, and he couldn't convey to his lover what he wanted.

It was then that Logan realized the difference in this situation than in the other times they were together like this.

This wasn't making love.

It was fucking.

Kendall was fucking him. Not kissing him, not touching him. Not making love to him the way they always had.

This was Kendall fucking Logan to show his dominance...not his love.

This realization tore at Logan's heart, and even though he was swimming in pleasure, he was drowning in sorrow.

Despite Kendall's words that he loved Logan...was everything going to be different now? Would it only be like this? Fucking instead of making love?

The thought brought tears to his eyes even as he felt himself build up in pleasure. Kendall had shifted in his position, and was pounding Logan's prostate hard.

Finally, Kendall grabbed Logan's member to rub it gently. But because it had taken so long for Kendall to touch him, Kendall came first before Logan.

That broke Logan right there. Kendall _always_ let him come first. The werewolf never stopped until his lover was satisfied.

Even in his pain, his body reacted to the touching, and came over Kendall's hand.

Logan couldn't breathe. His sobs were coming out fast and the gag around his mouth wasn't letting in draw in enough oxygen to breathe. He knew he needed to stop crying...but he couldn't.

Tears clouded his eyes and he couldn't wipe them away or even turn away from Kendall. He was exposed for the werewolf to see everything and he couldn't stand it.

He began to get dizzy from his lack of air, and was vaguely aware of Kendall's movements. Suddenly he felt the fabric lift and was able to suck in sweet air into his lungs. But that did little to ease his tears, instead it only gave him enough energy to cry more.

"Hey shh." Kendall said gently, placing his hands on either side of Logan's face as he sat up to face the boy, "Just relax it's okay." Though his voice was calm and soothing, his earlier words echoed in Logan's mind.

_I'm sorry I'm not enough._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Logan. I should have taken that off sooner." Kendall said, reaching back for the knife to undo the bindings on Logan's wrists.

"N-no." Logan choked out, "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry." Logan begged in between gasps for air, "You are good enough. You're more than good enough Kendall." Logan continued, wincing when his arms were lowered gently to his sides by his lover, the blood rushing back through his sore shoulders. He ignored the pain to wrap them around Kendall. "I'm so, so, so sorry Kendall."

The werewolf sighed and said, "Baby it's okay-"

But Logan shook his head emphatically, grasping the boy tightly and loudly exclaiming, "No! It's not okay."

Surprise etched on Kendall's face at Logan's fierce exclamation, "Baby-" He began again, but Logan cut him off.

"I do know how much I mean to you. I do realize that. And-I-I never meant to hurt you. Never wanted to. It all just got messed up and it's all my fault and I'm so sorry-" Logan rambled, his voice as fast as his uneven breaths. Kendall could quickly see that Logan was panicking, so he wrapped his long arms around the boy, pulling him in close.

But it wasn't enough. Logan was shaking hard from his memory of their last few minutes together. Kendall just lustfully claiming him like he was back in full wolf mode again. Not caring about making love, just dominance. It scared him more than when he was tied to the bed with the man hovering over him with that knife.

"I wasn't at the market to meet anyone else." Logan whispered against Kendall's chest...but he felt like he was a million miles away.

"Then why were you there? Why did you lie to me?" Kendall asked, his voice quiet but still filled with hurt.

Logan pulled away and looked over his lovers shoulder. He saw his clothes neatly folded in the corner on a chair.

"M-my jacket. Inside it." he said, his voice still trembling from tears. Kendall was still distant, Logan could feel it. He had lost the boy.

Pulling away from his lover Kendall got off the bed, hesitated, then turned back to Logan. He frowned when Logan flinched at his movements to grab the comforter and pull it over Logan's body. The little human had been shivering just as much from the cold as from what had just transpired.

He walked over to the dresser, grabbing Logan's favored black hoodie. Opening it up, he reached inside the pocket and pulled out a brown package.

Confused, he turned back to Logan, who had sat up and was bunching the blanket up in front of him, nerves written all over his face.

Turning back to the package, he tore it open, then stumbled a bit at what he saw.

Inside his hands he held a forest green leather collar with a gold clasp that connected the circle. Inside the gold clasp the letters L and K were delicately intertwined in a curved style. Though the color of the collar was dark, Kendall saw that the inside had been inscribed with gold lettering _I love you, Always_.

"It...it was supposed to be your Christmas present." Logan whispered, causing the blond boy to turn back and regard his lover.

Logan couldn't bare to look at Kendall any longer, and instead turned his weary eyes downward to the bunched up blanket in his lap. He pulled it close, shivering again as he cursed his own stupidity. It was such a waste...Kendall's trust for a silly object.

Suddenly a heavy force draped itself over Logan, and he looked up into the bright green eyes of his love who was wrapping his long body over the brunettes above the comforter.

"Kendall...?" Logan whispered, tentatively placing his hands on bare Kendall's hips.

"You...you love me." Kendall whispered, almost surprised.

Nearly weeping again that Kendall could even entertain the thought that he didn't, Logan blinked in confusion. He couldn't help but wonder why would he think that. Why would he believe that he didn't? "Of course I do Kendall. I always have." He looked down at Kendall's neck, which was now adorned with the green collar, to touch it gently, whispering, "I always will."

"So...this is why you went to the market with James? To...to get me a Christmas present?" Kendall continued, looking down at Logan with amusement in his eyes and a small smirk.

"It was James's idea. I-I couldn't figure out what to get you. I wanted our first Christmas together to be special." Logan confessed, looking away from Kendall. "But I ruined everything."

Grabbing Logan's chin, he forced the boy to look back at him, "No. I-I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have known you weren't betraying me." He sighed, nuzzling his nose with Logan's "I shouldn't have done what I did five minutes ago. Used you like that. That's not the kind of relationship we have, and I'm sorry."

Sucking in a breath of air, Logan stammered out, "D-do y-you f-f-forgive me?"

"Shh relax." Kendall whispered to his trembling lover to sooth him as he threaded a hand through the dark hair he loved, "I do. As long as you promise never to like to me like this again. And...if you'll forgive me for what I did."

Nodding rapidly, Logan gave out a half sob half laugh, "I promise. I'm so sorry Kendall. And thank you for coming for me. Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you." Kendall whispered, leaning forward to capture Logan's lips in a long overdue kiss. He pulled back, "Anything."

"And I'd do anything for you Kendall." Logan insisted, sliding a finger along the gold letters on the collar, "You belong to me as much as I belong to you." He continued, his voice serious as he stared into the green eyes he loved. He tried to portray as much as he could to Kendall how much he meant it. Fear still lingered in his stomach though, and he wanted to push as much of it away as possible. He couldn't get Kendall's words, his strange actions out of his mind. He took a few quiet moments to figure out where Kendall's own fear came from...then it hit him.

"You really think I don't love you...for you?"

Kendall opened his mouth to say something, but Logan cut him off, "You do so much for me Kendall. You gave me a whole new life. What...do you think I just love you out of gratitude for that or something?" When Kendall set his lips in a thin line, Logan realized he was dead on with the truth.

Tensing, Logan shouted out, his voice laced with anger, "You think that...don't you? That the only reason I'm with you is because you made me into a normal?"

Hesitating, Kendall looked away for a moment before whispering, "Not the only reason..."

In an instant, Logan flipped their positions so he was on top and Kendall was below him. It was rare that Logan got the upper hand on the werewolf, but Logan had used Kendall's distraction to his advantage.

"How could you think that? After everything we've been through?" Logan demanded, sitting up so he was straddling the boy beneath him. Kendall went to hold him, but Logan pinned down his arms, glaring at him to try and challenge him.

Though both boys knew Kendall could take back control any moment he pleased, Kendall relented for his love. "You're a normal now Logan. You can live a normal life...be with other normals. How you could ever just...give your life to someone like me is just...everyone thinks its crazy." Though Kendall tried to act nonchalant when he spoke, Logan could see in his eyes the fear of the truth in his words.

"Kendall..." Logan whispered, releasing the boys wrists and placing a hand on his cheek, "You are such an idiot."

"Hey!" Kendall exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at his lover.

"You know that I loved you before I even stepped into that machine to become a normal. That didn't change."

"But _you_ changed Logan. You don't have to stay with me if you didn't want to. You can live a whole different life now."

Scoffing at Kendall, Logan shook his head, smiling, "Why would I ever want to live a life that doesn't have you in it?"

The air left Kendall's lungs at Logan's words.

"You mean everything to me Kendall. And not just because of the amazing gift you gave me. I'll spend the rest of my life paying you back for this gift. But its the love that keeps me by your side Kendall...not gratitude. I love you so much."

"How could you love a monster?" Kendall whispered, old fears and wounds seeping open in his heart.

"How could I love someone who will protect me? Take care of me?" Logan paused, then, "Kill for me?"

Sliding his hands onto Logan's waist, Kendall frowned at his lovers words, but nodded.

"How could I love someone who is so damn sexy and amazing at everything he does? Who is strong and smart? And sweet and caring? All in one?"

"I'm...I'm not..." Kendall began, but Logan placed a hand on Kendall's lips, shushing him.

"I love you more than anything Kendall. And I will fight to keep you mine." Logan challenged, loving when Kendall growled at his words and sat up to capturing his lovers mouth in a kiss.

They continued exploring their passions through their lips, lust settling amongst them once again. Hands caressed and groped naked skin, their members brushing gently against each other as they became hard again.

"Let's do this right this time." Kendall whispered to Logan, silently vowing never to treat his human love as he had before ever again. He knew he had been wrong to take Logan as he had, and to not satisfy his lover the way he normally did. It had hit him as soon as he had done it that it was wrong, and he knew he was more than lucky that Logan had forgiven him even if he didn't deserve it.

Nodding in consent, Logan pulled away to whisper back, "Let me claim you this time." He gently pushed the blond boy back so he was laying back down, then lifted his hips. Sinking slowly onto his lovers now rock hard member, his eyes were glued to Kendall's face as the blond closed his eyes and threw his head back, loving the feeling of Logan becoming connected to him again. Kendall silently wondered how he was so blessed to have Logan in his life. Forgiving, sexy, caring Logan who only wanted Kendall and his happiness from life.

Rising up and down on his lover, Logan closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasure of their love making. He was still stretched out, but from the way Kendall reacted to every movement he knew he was still tight enough for Kendall to enjoy.

It was a rare occurrence for Logan to take control. Normally Kendall's Alpha persona demanded the lead, and both boys were eager to let it flow naturally. But, tonight, both boys needed the reassurance. Kendall, that Logan loved him for him. And Logan, that Kendall's love for him was still intact.

"You're mine Kendall." Logan whispered, opening his eyes and letting his sight fall onto Kendall's collar. The collar he gave him, to own him...and love him. He grabbed the collar and held it as he continued his movements with his hips, "I got you this...so the world...would see...that...you're mine." Logan panted, letting go so that the words could sink in for Kendall.

"Ugh...fuck...Logan..." Kendall moaned in sheer pleasure, his hands so tight they were bruising the tender flesh underneath his fingers as he felt Logan work his member with his hips. Knowing that Logan felt just as much and as strongly as he did about their love, it tore at his heart.

Logan continued to pound onto Kendall's member, using his own hand to help bring forth his climax. But it wasn't long before Kendall brushed Logan's hand away to work it himself.

"K-Ken..." Logan moaned above his lover, "I-I'm close."

"Me to." Kendall grunted, "Come together?" He asked, looking into the eyes of the boy he loved.

Nodding, both boys continued to rock and stroke before Logan gasped out, "I'm coming!" He could feel Kendall release his substance inside him, and shuddering, Logan did the same on Kendall's chest.

Gasping for sweet air, Logan collapsed on top of Kendall, who rolled them over to their sides. They took their time kissing and stroking each other, coming off the high from their love making while still connected.

"Love you. Fuck Logan I love you so fucking much." Kendall gasped out, threading his long fingers through his brunette lovers hair.

"You to Ken. I love you so much. Please never doubt it." Logan whispered back.

Kendall nodded, then pulled the boy in to kiss his forehead all over, "Never. I promise."

Smiling, Logan let out a sigh, snuggling into Kendall's warmth. They laid there for a while, basking in the aftermath of their love making, as well as their love.

But it as Kendall who broke the silence...and their connected bodies.

"We still need to do something about...them."

"Ugh...talk about a mood killer." Logan grumbled, already half asleep.

Laughing softly, Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's back, "They won't be missed. Chances are because of what they did, they were off the grid. Even if someone noticed, I can't say anyone would complain that they're gone...considering who they were. But we still need to get rid of them. Any ideas?"

Taking a moment to think, Logan frowned and pulled back from Kendall's embrace to regard his lover, "Aiding and abetting in a crime? Kendall...you sure know to show a guy a good time."

Swapping his love lightly on the chest, Kendall said, "Excuse me Mr. lying and sneaking off. Don't forget we're here because of you."

Smiling, Logan traced the collar again, unable to stop. He loved that Kendall was wearing it, showing the world who he belonged to. "But it was worth it. Got rid of two psycho murderers and you got an awesome Christmas present."

"And sex." Kendall added.

"True." Logan paused then looked up at Kendall, "I know a place. Can we get them out of here without anyone noticing?"

Kendall nodded, "You gonna help me?" He sat up, regarding Logan still a little nervously. He trusted that Logan loved him now, but it would take a little while for his old fears to die off completely.

The brunette jumped off the bed and walked over to his clothes, then began to put them on, "Of course. I told you I'd do anything for you. So...what do you need me to do?" He frowned when he had to put his jeans on over his bare skin, but sighed and just did it.

Feeling his heart fill even more with love, Kendall looked over at his lover who was now dressed and looking at him expectantly.

The blond slid off the bed and walked over to Logan, pulling him into his arms and then kissing his loves confusion away.

"I love you Logan."

Still confused, Logan smiled and said, "I love you to. Now...what's the procedure for hiding bodies? I'm new at this and not familiar with the...etiquette I guess."

Laughing, Kendall pulled away, "Neither am I. But we'll learn. Together."

Taking his loves hand, Logan nodded, "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing brings couples together like covering up a crime...true story!<strong>

**So...**

**I can't believe you all want more! Yay! I'm so happy to hear that, and I'm so happy to give you more! **

**So here are my plans:**

**There will be one more Nightmare Revisited chapter that takes place in the real world verse, which will end with a TBC that will give you a hint as to what's to come in the...sequel! However, I will write the whole sequel first then post it as I edit. I prefer doing it that way because it helps me with the plot. So, the last chapter for Nightmare Revisited will be up soon, but it will be a little while before I get to the sequel, but there will be one! If one never comes up...then I'm probably dead. **

**So...**

**Thank you again for all your support. You guys are the best and I'm so happy that I'm making all of you happy! **

**xoxo BA**


	8. Kidnap The Sandy Claws

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the BTR boys or company. **

**Pairings: Kogan**

**Warnings: boy x boy/Language**

**Note: Okay! Last one of this part, and then I will begin working on the sequel. That should be up in a month or two. I hope you all will read it and enjoy it! Thank you all for sticking with me and encouraging me to continue! You all are awesome I love you all so much! :) _Whiteskin and Darklips, waterwicca, Rhett9, Tattle-Tail-Secret09, tastytwin 14, Scarlett, Tilted Heart, btrlover21, please,pikagurl12, outsiderRushheart, Texas Drive, UnitedPen, Fetish, Lynn, Morte Giver, Love and Peace Forever, Jarlos, Mcfly1DbtrFan_**

* * *

><p><span>Real World Verse<span>

* * *

><p><em>Kidnap The Sandy Claws<em>

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws_

_Lock him up real tight_

_Throw away the key_

_and then,_

_Turn off all the lights!_

* * *

><p>The first thing Logan noticed was the hot wetness twisting and delving into his behind. Pleasure slowly made it's way up his back, causing him to shiver and moan a bit. Darkness tried to lift, but his senses were still to dull as sleep clogged his mind.<p>

"Mm. Kendall." He muttered groggily, still not sure what exactly was going on, but was positive Kendall was behind it...er _him_. The wetness disappeared for a moment, and he whimpered in protest at unexpected loss.

"Shh baby. Just relax." He distantly heard Kendall whisper, and that wetness then returned, pushing and teasing him in just the way he loved.

Eventually sleep lifted enough where Logan realized he was on his stomach, and Kendall was indeed using his skillful tongue to pry open Logan's tight, and now very wet, hole. Moaning and shifting a bit in pleasure, Logan opened his legs a bit more, allowing more access for his boyfriend.

"A bit eager are we?" Kendall said, his voice husky and quiet but alive with lust.

Nodding, with his eyes still closed, Logan hummed in agreement, his features quickly turning from pleasure to surprise as Kendall repeatedly replaced his tongue with his fingers, alternating between the two to slowly work Logan open even more.

Finally Logan opened his eyes enough where, when they rested on the clock on their bedside table, he realized that it was just after midnight. He went to push himself up a bit so he could roll onto his back, wanting to initiate a make out session with his blond lover who was currently, and vigorously, tonguing him. But when he went to move his arms, he found that he couldn't budge them an inch.

"Wha-?" He muttered, tugging at his arms, feeling his wrists rub together. "Kendall...what did you do?" Logan asked, his own voice still heavy with sleep but surprise evident in his words.

The tongue was gone, and he heard Kendall sit up and place a hand on his lower back, "I wrapped you up as my Christmas gift." Kendall said, amusement in his voice as he leaned over Logan's back, his lips right next to the bound boy, "And I'm going to open you up so I can play with you."

Shivers wracked Logan's body as he stuttered out, "K-Kendall." His boyfriend never failed to turn him on.

Chuckling, Kendall reached forward to pull on Logan's chin making them see face to face, "Merry Christmas baby." Kendall whispered, then pressed his lips onto Logan's.

The kiss was intense and hot, a clashing of tongues and wet heat that had Logan trying to turn onto his side so he could press his body onto Kendall's.

But the blond was having none of that... not yet. Pulling back from the kiss with a taunting, "Ah ah!" Kendall pressed Logan back down onto the bed chest first. "No moving Logie. You're the present remember? Presents sit still until they're opened."

With a frustrated grunt, Logan tried to turn again, but Kendall pushed him back down, this time lowering his mouth so that it would become attached to the spot where Logan's neck and collarbone met.

"F-fuck..." Logan moaned out, knowing that was his weak spot. Waves of torturous pleasure surged through him, and he whimpered out, "P-please. Kendall please I need you."

Chuckling darkly, Kendall sat back up so he could maneuver on the bed back to his spot where he was before. "You need some patience Logie. Don't you know good things come to those who wait?" At that he knelt back down, driving his tongue back into Logan.

Logan scrunched his eyes close in pleasure as he mewed and bucked against Kendall, but the blonds long, strong hands and arms kept his bound boyfriend in place. When he opened his eyes again, he saw rows of leftover garland on their floor, the same kind they used to decorate the tree in the living room.

Suddenly, Logan realized what he was being bound with.

"You-you tied me up with garland?" He chocked out, trying again to rub himself against the mattress, his hard on pulsing with need.

He could hear Kendall stand, and replace his tongue with two fingers sliding inside his slick hole. Choking out a grunt then a pleasure filled moan, Logan shook his head to keep his breath even. This boy was going to torture him until he exploded.

"Told you baby. You're my present. Gotta make you look all pretty tied up for me." With a sharp twist of his long fingers brushing up against his prostate, Logan shuddered as Kendall continued, "I even used a bow."

And with that, Kendall began shoving his fingers in and out of Logan at a rapid pace, hitting Logan's sweet spot dead on with each movement.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Logan repeated in a rushed mantra, his mind clogged with pleasure but he was still sane enough not to scream (as much as he wanted to) and to keep himself from being smothered while laying face down.

"You like it when I play with you Logie? Like it when I touch you and open you up and make you mine?" Kendall's voice had lust in it, but also a taunting edge that drove Logan with a crazy need to obey and hate it at the same time.

"Say it Logan. Say you want me to play with you." Kendall continued, this time using his free hand to smack Logan's bottom hard. The blond had been going on a spanking kink for the last couple of times they had sex, and as much as Logan loved it, he felt it push his rebellious side even more when they were together.

Another smack and Logan let out a sharp squeal, helpless to say no.

But that didn't mean he had to say yes yet.

"What-ugh fuck-what if I-I don't want to be played with?" Logan whimpered out to Kendall, unable to stop his voice from trembling as he spoke.

"Oh?" Kendall said, laughing a bit as he smacked Logan's bottom again before taking his fingers away, "Oh baby. You want to know what I'm going to do to you then?" His answer was a throaty moan of need from Logan who desperately needed to be filled again.

Suddenly Logan felt Kendall wrap his arm around him, pulling him up so he was kneeling in front of Kendall, his back to the blonds chest. The blonds lips were against his ear again, breathing hard and heavy. Between his red and tender cheeks, Logan could feel Kendall's hard on, pulsing and ready.

"You don't want to be played with Logie?" Kendall taunted, with one arm wrapped around Logan's chest and the other across his abdomen. "Then I'll just leave you here. Tied up and alone...while I go play with myself while you watch."

Logan moaned in fear and pleasure at the mental image of Kendall jacking himself off. It would be beautiful, amazing and sexy...but to be unable to get off himself would be the last thing Logan would want to suffer through.

"Is that what you want? For me to leave you alone," the hand holding onto Logan's abdomen curled up, and Kendall lightly dragged his fingers across the skin, causing shivers of pleasure to shoot up through Logan's body. "and leave you here...untouched? Unplayed with...?" Then Kendall opened his mouth and licked a line up along Logan's ear...his most sensitive spot.

Unable to hold back any longer, Logan shook his head and begged, "No. Kendall please play with me. Please I need you. Don't stop. Please."

Chuckling darkly, knowing he had won, Kendall lifted his hand from Logan's abdomen and placed it behind Logan's neck. Then slowly, with both the arm around his chest and the other hand guiding him, Kendall lowered Logan back down, so that he was still kneeling but with his face back onto the bed and his butt high in the air.

"Say it again." Kendall commanded, taking his member and teasing Logan's stretched out entrance with it.

"Kendall..._please_ play with me."

Unable to deny himself and Logan any longer, Kendall slid inside the boy, moaning at the tight heat that surrounded him. He stilled himself after he was fully inside, waiting to let Logan adjust.

"P-please. Ken...please move." Logan begged, and nearly wept when Kendall answered, "No."

"But-"

"Shh baby. Give it a second...just relax." Kendall wanted nothing more than to move, but he had been with Logan long enough that he knew he needed to wait a minute before they began. Logan was over eager in their love making, and he would be damned if he hurt the boy.

"Please-" Logan nearly shouted, and this time Kendall gave him the answer he had been hoping for. Drawing his hips back, he thrust forward, hard, causing Logan to moan out loudly in pleasure. He continued his thrusting, keeping up a steady rhythm as he pounded into Logan's tight hole.

"Fuck Logan...you always feel so fucking good." Kendall panted out, looking down at Logan all tied up and his to do with. It drove Kendall nearly to the edge right there, seeing Logan like this.

But he didn't want to finish, not yet. He slowed his pace, smirking at Logan's whimper to keep going, and reached for their bedside table to grab a pair of scissors he left there.

"Why are you stopping don't stop Kendall please!" Logan begged, but Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's back, shushing him.

"Easy baby. Were not done playing yet don't worry." He whispered, using the scissors to cut the garland holding Logan's wrists together.

Despite his eagerness to get back to their fun, Logan moaned quietly in pleasure at having his hands free again. But he barely had a chance to enjoy it before he felt himself being flipped onto his back.

"Ken-" Logan began, but stopped when the blond quickly draped his long body over him, sliding back inside Logan with one quick thrust.

"Ah yes!" Logan moaned out as Kendall picked up his pace of thrusting inside him again. Curling his toes and closing his eyes in pleasure, Logan could barely contain the moans and whimpers falling out of his mouth. He loved having Kendall inside him, and by the way Kendall was breathing hard and whispering dirty things in his ear, he enjoyed it as well.

Just as Logan was about to snake his hand down to his own member, he felt Kendall smack it away. "Mine." Kendall grunted, shifting in his position so he could take Logan and keep up his pace at the same time.

"Greedy are we?" Logan joked in between pants, pleasure surging through him hard, his walls stretched to their limits as Kendall continued to pump his hard member inside of Logan.

"Yes." Kendall hissed, feeling himself get close, "Mine. No one else. Never share, never giving you away. Never going to let anyone else ever have you." Kendall continued in between pants and kisses to the boys face and lips. "Mine forever." He stilled his hips so he could jack off Logan, wanting the boy to tumble over first.

"Mm yes Kendall yours!" Logan cried out, finally feeling himself unable to hold on any longer. He came in bursts, which continued as Kendall steadied himself over Logan, thrusting hard again until he came moments later, elongating Logan's orgasm.

Collapsing on top of his spent lover, Kendall rolled over to his side, pulling Logan close so he could run his shaking hands through the dark locks he loved. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach, and kept whispering over and over, "Mine, I love you so much. Your all mine."

Swallowing back some emotion, Logan chanced a sleepy look up into the green eyes he loved, "Not that I'm complaining...but what brought that on?"

Kissing him fully on the lips for a short minute, Kendall pulled back with a small shrug, "Nothing in particular...just was horny."

He felt bad for lying, but didn't want Logan to know the real reason for this impromptu love making session.

Earlier, Kendall had been awake for a while, unable to sleep. Be it the excitement for Christmas Eve morning, or the fact he was still wired from his fifth hot chocolate, he was wide awake with no intention of nodding off anytime soon. While he was in the middle of an Angry Birds marathon game on his phone, he began to notice that his lover was starting to show signs of having one of his nightmares. Knowing that in less than an hour it would be Christmas, he didn't want Logan to start his day with a bad dream (or ever really)...so he decided to deter it into something more fun.

He liked to consider the garland a stroke of pure genius.

But mostly he was a jealous lover. He hated that Logan's nightmares tried to take the little genius from him, and Kendall would be damned if he just let that happen. Nope, not on his watch.

"And I wanted our Christmas together to start out special." Kendall continued, pulling Logan tightly against his chest in a big bear hug.

Chuckling, Logan shook his head before laying it against Kendall's chest, "You are way to good to me Kendall."

"I'd do anything for you." Kendall said, kissing the top of Logan's head, "I love you."

"Mm." Logan hummed, already falling back asleep, "Love you to."

* * *

><p><em>Later that Day...<em>

"Logie...c'mon! We're going to be late." Kendall pouted from his bed, flashing his dark haired boyfriend a slightly annoyed look. Only slightly.

Answering with a chuckle from his desk, pen in hand and books open, Logan said, "Babe. I just need to finish this and then I'll be done and we can go party okay?"

The pout didn't waver, and neither did the whine in Kendall's voice. "But Logie...What if all the good Christmas cookies are gone?" The Palm Woods Christmas Eve party had started ten minutes ago, and Kendall was positive Carlos was already hoarding his mothers holiday snickerdoodles.

Another chuckle, then Logan turned in his chair to face his blond love, "Why don't you head down now? I'll meet you down there."

"But...I don't want to go to the party without you." Kendall answered, standing from his bed to walk over to Logan, placing a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, "Can't you just...finish this stuff later? It's Christmas break!"

"I'm sorry but if you want to have me all to yourself on Christmas day tomorrow, then I need to finish it now. Applications are due on the 26th."

Wavering, Kendall sent his love another frown, "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard... college applications due the day after Christmas."

"Normally they're not due then Kendall. Remember how I asked for an extension because we had a Christmas concert with MTV in New York a couple of weeks ago?" Logan looked up at Kendall, prompting his boyfriend to remember...and to understand.

Kendall remembered all right. He remembered running around New York with Logan, ice skating and shopping and...breaking in their hotel room bed.

"Okay...by that ridiculous grin on your face I'll say you remember." Chuckling, Logan swatted his boyfriend gently, smirking at that ridiculous grin.

"I love squeaky beds. They always make the neighbors wonder." Kendall answered, crouching down so he was face to face with Logan.

"Considering our neighbors were Carlos and James...I'd say they wouldn't have to wonder to much." Logan said sardonically, wincing when he remembered the angered and tired looks on his friends faces as they ate breakfast in the hotel the next morning. He didn't need to ask why they kept throwing croissants at Kendall's proud smirk that he wore for the rest of the day.

"Anyways. This will only take me about twenty more minutes, then I'll rush down to meet you. Okay?"

Holding out his hand, Logan quirked an eyebrow at Kendall, indicating that they should agree and shake on his proposition.

Resigning, Kendall took his hand, but instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips, though a frown remained, "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Ten."

"Twenty minutes Kendall!" Logan laughed as Kendall chewed his lip. The boy was reluctant to let his little genius boyfriend out of his sight.

"Twenty minutes now...or twenty minutes tomorrow Kendall."

A sigh of defeat, Kendall let go of Logan's hand to stand, pulling the boy's forehead in for a kiss. "Not a minute more." He warned.

"Well I'll need some time to get downstairs." Logan countered, unable to stop his challenging smirk from growing.

"Take the elevator. It's faster." Kendall said, pointing to his boyfriend as he walked back to his bed to grab his gift for the Yankee Swap. "Twenty minutes."

"Roger Doger." Logan answered, giving Kendall a little salute.

"You're such a weirdo." Kendall said, walking back over to the boy to give him another kiss, this time on the lips, "But I love you anyways." He continued as he pulled away, flashing Logan a grin.

"Lucky me. Now go. And save me some cookies!"

* * *

><p>Punching the down button on the elevator panel, Logan had taken his boyfriends advice and was waiting patiently for the cab to come retrieve him. He had lately taken to going up and down the side stairs because it was more environmentally friendly, but he wanted to get down to the party as quick as possible. Five minutes had already passed his deadline, and he was just waiting for his phone to start buzzing from Kendall's insistent texts.<p>

Ever since the incident from the Glee music video, things between Kendall and him had been a lot better. Granted, their relationship hadn't been very strained to begin with, but since Logan unloaded his confusing, difficult secret to Kendall, the two had grown immensely stronger and closer.

Kendall reveled in the fact that Logan trusted him enough to explain the darkness that hid in his memories. Though neither boy wanted to further explore the confusing nightmare Logan endured during his coma, it at least gave explanation to the occasional nightmare or panic attack Logan sometimes suffered through.

Now, when Logan woke in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, trembling and fighting off invisible evils, Kendall knew better how to comfort his love and what to say to make the fear and pain fade even quicker. Or when Logan began to fall into a memory, and that memory brought panic to his heart and eyes, Kendall was quick to take Logan away from the situation, bringing the boy back to reality safely.

Yes, their relationship had only gotten better since Logan's confession. It wasn't easy, but the two always came out of their troubles stronger. And more in love.

The sound of the elevator announcing it's arrival with a ding brought Logan out of his thoughts. He jumped a bit in surprise, then shook his head and smiled at his nerves.

As the door opened, he skipped inside, excited for the holiday party awaiting him in the lobby below. Leaning against the side of the elevator, he let his thoughts roam back to earlier this morning and Kendall's version of an alarm clock.

Best alarm ever.

Just as the door began to close, he heard a voice call out, "Wait! Hold the door!"

Quickly Logan pressed the button to hold the doors open, then began to flash a smile at whoever it was he was helping out.

That smile quickly faded when a flash of blond and blue glided into the cab.

Jo.

"Thanks so much I-" Her voice stopped short when her blue eyes settled upon brown ones.

Silence for a beat, then Logan couldn't stand it and had to break it.

"Sorry. I'll just take the stairs." Logan stuttered, stepping away from the wall to exit the elevator.

"No! No need. It's a quick ride." Jo said quickly, blocking Logan's path with a forced smile. She shifted the large Yankee Swap gift in her hand, a box covered in red and gold wrapping with a matching gold bow.

"Um..." Logan began, unsure. It had been awhile since he last saw her. The two had barely spoke two words to each other since the heated exchange between her and Kendall ages ago. Camille had attested she had moved, and the last he heard she was now living in an apartment closer to her shows studio with her father.

"I guess." Logan conceded as the doors closed.

The silence stretched awkwardly between the two, and Logan began wishing he had left with Kendall when he had the chance.

"So...you've been good?" Jo asked Logan. The boy nodded, not trusting his voice. Her soft and sweet voice still, even after all this time, made his skin crawl with painful memories under the surface.

"You?" He chocked out, pleading with the elevator to finish is journey.

"Yeah me to. I-" But her words were cut off as the lights began to flicker.

"What-?" Logan began, but stopped when the elevator jerked, sending the two falling to the floor. The lights flickered some more, then went out...leaving the two in total darkness.

Breathing hard, Jo exclaimed, "What just happened?"

_How the hell am I supposed to know that?_ Logan thought annoyed, but instead answered, "I don't know."

Blindly, he felt his way around, trying to find the side of the elevator so he could pull himself up by the railing.

He missed his mark by a bit. "Ow! Logan!" Jo exclaimed when he instead connected with soft flesh.

"Sorry! Sorry. I'm trying to reach the emergency button." He explained, turning opposite and crawling a bit more, until he hit the side of the cab...with his head

"Ow! Damn it..." He muttered, rubbing his throbbing noggin with one hand while the other felt the side wall until it reached the railing.

"You found it yet?" Jo asked. From what it sounded like, she was still on the floor, shuffling to find her way up.

"Almost." Logan answered, slowly walking forward with his hand out so he didn't run into the wall. Again.

Eventually he felt cool metal under his hand, and gently lowered his hands until they touched the familiar indents of the elevator buttons. Taking his hand off his still sore head, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone.

Low Battery. His phone warned as he turned it on.

_All I need is a moment_, he mused, flashing the phone onto the panel of buttons. He squinted his eyes in the light, trying desperately to find the red emergency button. After a moment...

"Got it!" He said, and with his thumb pressed it.

Nothing.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed again.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked, standing now that she had found the back of the elevator. Her knuckles were near white as they gripped the metal under her hand.

"I-I'm not sure if it's working. It's supposed to make an alarm noise...like a ringing or something when its pushed." Logan explained with a frown as he pushed the buttons a few more times. Suddenly he had a thought.

"Bitters...no..." He whispered, lifting up the phone higher until it reached a certificate above the panel of buttons.

Although it indicated the elevator had been inspected a month ago, there was something wrong with the writing. It didn't seem to match.

His frown deepened when he lifted his free hand...and pulled away the fake label Bitters had put over the certificate.

This elevator last inspected...

"Damn it Bitters!" Logan nearly screamed.

"What? What?" Jo exclaimed, panic evident in her voice.

Turning back to the girl, Logan growled out, "The last time Bitters had this elevator inspected was like three years ago! No wonder nothing works!"

"What? Oh my God...oh my God." Jo began, breathing in deep to calm her nerves which were spiraling out of control.

Ignoring her, Logan went to work on his phone, quickly going to his contacts and making a call he really didn't want to make.

"Babe! Where are you? You promised twenty minutes!" Logan could hear the party he should have been at in full swing in the background as Kendall's voice echoed in the elevator. It tore at him when he heard Jo suck in a painful, shuddering breath.

Unable to look at Jo, Logan turned back towards the panel, exclaiming, "Kendall! Listen. We're stuck in the elevator! It's not working! You-"

"What?" Kendall yelled out, the noise from the party nearly drowning out his voice.

Growling in frustration, Logan nearly screamed, "Kendall! We are stuck in the elevator!"

"You're in the elevator? Okay see you soon!"

"No! Kendall! We're stuck! Stuck!"

"Stuck? Where?"

Just as he was about to answer for the _fourth_ time, his phone died.

"Damn it." Logan muttered, once again the darkness. He turned back to Jo, feeling better that he didn't need to see the look on her face, he said, "We need to call someone. Can we use your phone? Mine's dead."

Silence.

"Jo?"

Silence.

"Jo!" Logan exclaimed, his heart beginning to beat fast again. He couldn't believe he was stuck in the situation...with the last person in the world he wanted it to be with.

"I didn't bring it. I left it at Camille." Her voice was quiet...but the tone different than the forced casualness she had used earlier. It was also devoid of the fear lacing her words after the lights went out.

He brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes in frustration, not that it would do much good since he couldn't see anything anyways.

"I guess we just need to wait for someone to find us." Logan began, but Jo didn't answer. The silence stretched before them, and Logan had to wonder why the universe had played such a cruel joke on him.

After a minute or two more of silence, Jo finally spoke.

"It's all your fault you know."

Her voice was quiet...but not filled with sadness so much as the kind of accusation those words often held.

"How is it my fault that Bitters is a lousy cheapskate?" Logan countered, his own anger and frustration evident in his words. But he didn't need to be told what she meant.

"You know what I mean Logan."

Shaking his head, Logan stepped back so he could lean against the wall. He really wished he could see Jo, for once. Her voice was now to close to that tone...that evil melody that haunted his worst dreams. The only way to counteract that was to focus on the bright, blond beauty that held no resemblance to the terror of darkness he feared.

"Jo...please. Now is really not the time to rehash old arguments."

"Why...because you don't have Kendall here to protect you?" She whispered harshly, and Logan didn't bother to fight back a shiver she couldn't see.

"I don't need him to protect me. It's just useless to fight about this anymore. You had your say. I know how you feel about me. So can we please just sit here quietly in our own misery until someone comes?" Logan slid to the floor, hoping the girl would just let it go.

"I guess-" Jo continued on as if Logan hadn't said a word, "I guess I just could never understand what Kendall saw in you."

Wrapping his arms around his knees, Logan shook his head, unwilling to let Jo tear apart what he and Kendall had. They were happy, and in love. And nothing she says can change that.

_She's just jealous. Bitter. Kendall's yours and she just can't handle that she lost him..._

"Does it feel good? Knowing you stole him? Like some tramp?" Jo hissed from her corner.

Her words were like a smack in the face. Logan always felt guilty that he had taken Jo from Kendall only a couple of hours after the two broke up. At times, in his most secret moments, he wonders if they ever would have worked things out if it weren't for him.

But he couldn't think like that. Jo was scared right now, and so was he. She was just taking out her fear and aggression on him, and he would just have to deal.

"Jo all we can do is just wait for help to arrive. How about we just sit here in silence until then okay?"

"No!" Jo exclaimed, making Logan jump at the sudden anger and fierceness in her voice. "No. You listen to me Logan. It's my turn to have my say and there's nothing you can do about it. It should be me with Kendall, not you. I don't know how or what you did but Kendall belonged to me."

"Why?" Logan shot back into the darkness, trying to gather up some courage even though he felt sick to his stomach. He stood his ground in this dark cage, though what good it would do he didn't know. "Why Jo? What's so wrong with me that you can't even consider Kendall and I being together?"

"Because no one will ever love him the way I do." Jo shot back, her voice dangerous in the darkness.

Logan desperately wanted to see Jo, to defend against her words as they cut him deep."That's not true Jo. I love Kendall. More than you could possibly understand."

Scoffing at his words, her tone finally changed, transforming her into the creature of his nightmares, "You'll loose him one day Logan."

The air in the elevator grew hot, and Logan found he couldn't breathe.

"You think your love is strong enough to stay together? Please...you and I can both agree on one thing

and that Kendall is special. And while I know it was a mistake for him to leave me...we _both_ know he won't stay with you forever."

The words to fight back were stuck in Logan's throat because honestly...she was right. It was almost as if she reached far into his mind and simply plucked out the one thing he feared more than the horror of his past.

Kendall leaving.

No one would argue that the bright, fun loving blond had an amazing future ahead of him, and Logan was sure that his fears and inability to let the past go would only keep Kendall trapped. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, and could barely breath as the truth weighed him down hard.

He shook his head, sliding back to the floor.

She laughed at his silence, "You know its true. Don't you."

"No..." He fought back...but it was weak.

"Yes Logan. It's only a matter of time. It's okay. You can be honest with me." Jo's voice had now turned sickly sweet, crooning him in with that tone that made Logan want to crawl into himself and die. He forced himself not to remember, not to picture the Jo who once brought him death...but her voice was building the figure in front of eyes...leaving him powerless to fight against it.

"You don't want to hold Kendall back...do you?" She continued, and he heard her shuffling closer. He could feel his face become wet...tears? When had he started crying? He guessed it was hard to tell when you can't see an inch in front of you.

"Shh Logan. It's for the best. We both know it. Kendall will do so much in his life...you can't keep him forever. You'll just destroy his dreams...you don't want that...do you?" She was beside him now, and though he was pushing himself into the space between the wall and button panel, she placed a soft hand on his arm, then raised it to his face, feeling the tears.

He had to swallow hard not to throw up.

"No...I-I'm not...I don't want..." Logan began, but his tongue was tied. Anyone..._anyone_ else and he would defend his and Kendall's love to the death. But this was Jo...and her voice was like a poison elixir that was draining his life away.

"You are just to weak for him Logan. Kendall's strong...and you'll only pull him down with you if you stay." Her lips were against his ear, the words settling into dark pools in his heart.

He shook his head, but couldn't remember why he was fighting anymore. She was right...his misery had sucked Kendall in. Who does that? Who puts someone they love through that kind of pain? Kendall was to good for him...and it would be a mercy to let him go so he could be with someone that deserved him.

All he had done had been to just run away. Fight against being honest with Kendall. His fears had nearly driven them apart before...what was to stop him from letting it happen again?

"He...he deserves better." Logan whispered, his voice grated and slow. He couldn't fight her anymore. The dark queen was plastered to his side, and this time, instead of sharp talons and jagged knives, she used her words as deadly weapons to tear Logan apart.

He didn't need light to know she was smiling.

"If you truly love Kendall...you'll let him go. It's for the best Logan." Her voice grew low, but her grasp on his face was iron strong, "Let him go-"

Suddenly the elevator door opened a bit, allowing a smidgen of light to shine through.

Jo held up an arm over her face to cover the offensive light, but Logan remained motionless, his face turned to her. The Jo seated next to him wasn't the blond Jo of his world...no...it was the Dark Queen.

"Logan?"

He would never be free of her.

"Logan."

He would never get away from her dark misery.

"Logan!"

And if he couldn't get away...then neither would Kendall.

"Logan!"

Sharp pressure suddenly assaulted his arms, and Logan tore his gaze away from Jo, letting his eyes settle onto worried green ones.

"Kendall?" Logan croaked out, his voice hoarse and far away. He was falling fast, hiding back into the safe recesses of his mind.

"Logan...talk to me." The blond was breathing fast as he took in Logan's hazy look and tear stained face. "What did you do to him?" Kendall shot to Jo, who was now standing above them, looking down with confusion.

"I-I didn't do anything. The lights went out and then he just started to freak out! It's not my fault he's scared of the dark." Jo shot back, aggravated that Kendall's immediate focus went to Logan.

"C'mon. Talk to me Logan." Kendall begged as he turned back to the brunette, who wasn't even looking at him. If he knew Jo was here...but he had tried to reach them as fast as he could. It took him a few moments to realize what Logan had been trying to say, and he didn't even waste time in trying to get some help. Instead he rushed to the elevator, prying it open with a hockey stick he knew Bitters had confiscated from Carlos the day before.

"Have..." Logan began...his voice a soft whisper.

"What? Logan what's wrong?"

"Have to let you go." Logan said still unable to look into Kendall's fearful eyes.

Kendall literally felt like his heart had been torn from him. He abruptly stood and turned to Jo, who was frowning at him. Even though she held a bit of fear in her eyes, she didn't back down as the taller blond stalked over to her.

"What did you do." He seethed.

"I-" She began, stopping to catch her breath before she started again "I didn't-didn't do anything-" she jumped when Kendall smacked both of his hands onto the wall beside her, trapping her in the path of his fury with his long, tense arms as her cage.

"Jo." He said, one word but with so many demands behind it.

"We were just talking-"

"About?" His voice was still low, dark...dangerous.

"N-nothing..." She said, trembling, but her eyes darted to Logan, and Kendall got all the answers he needed. When she turned back to Kendall, he lowered his arms, and with a look of almost disgust he turned away from her to crouch down to Logan.

"Let's go home baby." Kendall whispered, his face relaxing back into worry as he slid his arms under Logan. Quietly he shushed Logan when the boy whimpered and tried to push Kendall away, but the blond would have none of it. He gathered him up into his arms, and walked away.

* * *

><p>It came as a shock to realize that he had never seen Logan in this state before. He had always seen the before, when the terror and haze set in, and the afterwards, when Logan was coming out of his trance alone to deal with the aftermath.<p>

Never the in between.

God he hated the in between.

Logan had always run when the in between was setting in, desperate to deal with his memories and pain alone.

But not this time. This time, Kendall was here...and wasn't going anywhere.

"We're home baby just relax don't worry I've got you." Kendall kept saying, over and over to try to relax the trembling boy in his arms. He didn't get a response, but Kendall wasn't expecting one. Logan was long gone, back into his sadness to hide.

Using his foot to close the door to their bedroom, Kendall gently laid Logan down, then made quick work undressing him. The silence in the room was a sharp reminder to how different the atmosphere was as opposed to barely an hour ago when the two were just laughing and joking together.

As soon as he was finished, he drew the covers over Logan, then began to work on undressing himself. His eyes never left Logan, scared that if he looked away for a moment he could loose the boy forever.

As soon as he got his pants off he quickly dove into the bed, wrapping Logan up tight in his arms.

"Talk to me Logan. Please. Come back to me I need you." Kendall whispered against Logan's skin, kissing and caressing the boy. Had Logan always been like this when he had his breakdowns? Lost inside his mind? How did this broken boy ever make it back on his own?

Thinking hard, Kendall wondered what he could possibly do to draw the quiet trembling boy out. He tried asking questions, but no answer. Begging...still nothing.

Outside their window, the grounds of the Palm Woods were loud with festivities. Kendall could hear his family, friends and neighbors celebrating the holiday together. Happy...and safe.

It wasn't fair. Logan should be down there to...having fun and being with everyone. It wasn't right that he kept having to be held back by some fear that kept haunting him.

Kendall looked down at Logan who was barely awake with half lidded eyes. He needed to get inside and pull his love back out. Running his hand through Logan's hair, he whispered quietly, "Where are you Logan? How can I get you back?"

This was not how he wanted Logan's Christmas Eve to go. There was nothing he hated more than to see someone he loved hurt, and especially when it was Logan. The boy tried so hard to have a good, happy life...but whatever this past misery was, it had it's claws deep in Logan...and didn't want to let go.

Out of ideas, Kendall rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling hoping for an sign. He kept Logan wrapped up tight in his arms, with Logan's head nestled in his chest. Not knowing what else to do, he just began talking out loud, trying to keep his panic at bay. Logan had always come back before, this time would be no different...right?

"You mean so much to me Logan...so much." He chanced a look down at the boy, "You're my best friend. I can never let you go. No matter what...its going to be me and you Logie. Forever." His eyes began to well up a bit, the fear tearing hard at his heart, "I can't do this without you baby. I can't loose you. You're all I want...nothing else. Please Logan...please..." he whispered, burying his face into Logan's hair. He didn't know what else to do. The silence stretched on and on...

Quietly, slowly, with nothing else left to loose...he began to sing.

"I...don't want a lot for Christmas...there is just one thing I need... don't care about the presents... underneath the Christmas tree..."

He paused, hoping to get some sort of response from Logan.

Nothing.

Taking Logan's limp hand, he curled their fingers together against his chest, keeping as much contact as possible. Kissing the cold fingers in his hand, he said a silent pray that this would work. He wanted to hold onto the boy forever, never to let him go in anyway.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Make my wish come true... all I want for Christmas is... you."

Though Logan didn't move an inch, Kendall kept singing. Slowly he made his way through the song, a soothing melody that echoed in softly in their quiet bedroom. He was barely keeping it together as he desperately tried to reach Logan.

"Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is..." He stopped short...was that...?

It was. The gentlest of pressure against their joined hands.

"Logan?" Kendall breathed, fearful if he was to loud it would scare Logan away.

"...Ken..." Logan whispered, blinking slowly as the haze left his tired eyes.

"Logan stay with me. Listen to my voice...focus baby. Focus on me." Kendall breathed out quickly, taking his hand to hold it against Logan's face, pushing the boy up so they were eye to eye. There was no way he was going to let this chance slip by.

"Kendall...I-I...you shouldn't be...here." He began, trying to find the words through his confusion to say what he wanted.

"Shh Logan. Don't speak. Just listen. Whatever Jo said to you was lies, all right? I don't know what happened, but you've got to just say here and don't go away again." Kendall rolled himself so he was on top of Logan, physically pinning down the boy below him as if he hadn't just been mentally gone, but physically missing as well.

But Logan was shaking his head, tears filling his eyes as he tried to struggle out of Kendall's hold, "No Kendall. You shouldn't be with me. I'm just going to drag you down." He was breathing hard from confusion and fear. Kendall began to worry that he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay..okay shh deep breaths baby. Relax. It's okay. Just take deep breathes with me and we'll figure this out." Knowing it was Jo who put these ridiculous ideas in Logan's head made Kendall want to throttle the girl, he kept his anger in check so he could take care of his lover first. He knew he would get nowhere with Logan in a panicked mess, and calming him down was first priority. Kendall took deep breaths in and out with Logan, who was still trembling beneath him.

When Logan seemed more calm, and aware enough, Kendall slid off him, giving the boy some space...but not to much.

"Tell me what happened." Kendall commanded.

Shaking his head, Logan began, "It doesn't matter-" But Kendall cut him off, grabbing the boy and pulling him to his chest.

"It does. Now start from the beginning." He needed to know what Jo said. There was no way he was going to let Logan carry around another hurt on his own. Not when he could actually do something about this one.

So Logan tentatively told Kendall about how Jo and he ended up in the elevator and it breaking down. Though he tried to cut out the part about the fight, Kendall forced it out of him.

"You believed her when she said that stuff?" Kendall asked when Logan finished, almost hurt that Logan could be persuaded to side with Jo's way of thinking.

Burying his face into Kendall's chest, Logan tried to explain, "You don't understand...when she was in there...talking to me the way she did...she wasn't Jo...she was...the _other_ Jo."

Realization hit Kendall hard, and he felt like an idiot for not thinking of this sooner. Of course this was different for Logan...it made perfect sense why Logan fell back into his haze.

Jo would always be one way for everyone else...but for Logan...she was the embodiment of his deepest fear.

Gently pushing Logan's face back so they could look at each other, Kendall wiped away Logan's tears with his thumb, "Listen to me Logan, and listen good. You and I are a team okay? Yeah...with everyone else we're a family...but you and I are something that no one else can touch...got it? Where you go..I go. And vice versa. I'm sticking with you whether you like it or not."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Logan stuttered out, "W-what a-a-about-t my n-nightmares?" More tears fell, and he was helpless now to get them to stop. "I-I don't know if...if I-I can get this t-to s-stop."

"You will." Kendall said firmly, now kissing the tears away, "You are so strong Logan...and I promise we will get through this together."

"You don't have to do this." Logan shot back, trying to be firm. But the way his eyes watered again and how he bit his lip Kendall knew it was a front, "You don't have to stay. I'll understand if you want to leave and find someone bet-" But his words were quickly cut off with a passionate kiss from Kendall. The blond snaked his hand around Logan;'s head and pulled him in closer as he pressed his tongue against Logan's lips, begging for entrance.

Logan was hardly able to say no, and allowed Kendall to lay him back onto the bed, loving it when Kendall draped himself over his body once again.

Finally pulling away for air, Kendall spoke in between gasps, "How about I remind you what you'll be missing if I quote unquote "leave for someone better"?" To prove his point, Kendall rolled his hips against Logan's, his hard on evident against the brunettes hip.

Gasping in lust, Logan blinked at Kendall, and knew without a doubt he could never truly survive without this boy in his life, "Well...I don't think you can hold someone's testimony accountable when they're under duress." His small smirk gave Kendall hope that Logan would be okay...for now.

Laughing, Kendall leaned forward against Logan's ear and whispered hotly, "How about I get you undressed and under me? Then I think I can hold you accountable for my actions."

Shivering, Logan nodded, "Okay..." He trusted Kendall, and had to believe that, at least for now, things would be all right.

* * *

><p>The door to Camille's apartment slammed shut with enough force to cause a framed photograph of Camille's grandmother to fall to the floor, shattering into pieces.<p>

Normally, Jo would have felt bad and picked up the mess, but anger seethed through her strong and she couldn't give a damn about anything at the moment.

Logan _fucking_ Mitchell.

She had been so close to getting payback to that jerkface who stole her boyfriend from her. It had all been falling together perfectly, and Logan's weak mind was like puddy in her hands.

Flopping onto Camille's bed, she buried her face in a pillow and screamed, grateful that the tiny home was empty.

So _close_...

Initially, when she came to visit Camille, she had no intention of seeing Logan or Kendall. Because of all the drama that followed their breakup, she needed new home...a fresh start, and moved away. She gave up everything so that Kendall and Logan could have it all.

And when she saw Logan in the elevator...her heart held no bitterness for him. She had moved on, met new friends, worked on her career...loving her fresh start and everything that came with it.

Until the darkness came.

When that shadow and fear fell over the two of them, the dam in her heart broke and every inch of resolve faded. She didn't know where it came from, but suddenly, she wanted Logan _hurt_. She wanted him on his knees...begging and bleeding.

And she almost had it. The words that tumbled from her mouth...they were familiar. They lived in the recess of her hurt from the break up. But she had never voiced them like that before. Granted, there had been that time she had gotten into Logan's face not long after Kendall left her, but that was when the pain was fresh and her actions came from places that didn't exist anymore.

Or so she thought.

Letting out a frustrated breath, she stood and walked into the bathroom. For a moment she considered calling Camille, but decided against it. Though she was grateful for for friend inviting her to stay overnight and catch up during Christmas, she just wanted to go home. Seeing Kendall...Logan...this wasn't what she wanted anymore.

Padding into the bathroom she turned on the faucet, letting the cool water warm up a bit. Cupping her hands together, she let the water run over her skin, bringing her back to reality for a moment before she brought the water to her face, not caring if it smeared her makeup. She needed to cool down, and get her head back on straight.

Blindly, she reached for the hanging towel, and dried her face off. When she opened her eyes, she regarded her reflection.

"Seriously Jo. You're eighteen. Chill out and get over yourself." She muttered before smiling. Tossing the soiled towel into the hamper she leaned down and turned off the faucet. When she leaned back up, she began to turn to walk out of the bathroom...but stopped.

Because her reflection wasn't following her.

Jo froze, staring back at her own image, who was regarding her with a calm, even look.

"What the-"

"Don't swear Jo. It's not a good look for you." The reflection said back to her, crossing her arms and smirking at the girl.

Fear made Jo a statue, unable to move. "H-How-"

"Not the point. What you and I need to focus on are two very important things. Kendall...and Logan." When the reflection said Logan, Jo could swear her...well...the reflections eyes grew dark with anger.

"I don't understand." Jo whispered, walking back to the mirror.

"I can help you Jo. I can make things right for you again." The reflection said, holding her hands up the mirror, her voice eager and welcoming.

Tentatively, Jo asked, "What do you mean?" then lifted a hand up to touch the mirror...but not yet.

"I can get Kendall back for you." The reflection whispered. Jo froze again. Kendall? Did she want Kendall back? If you had asked her this morning she would have said no...but now? After seeing him with Logan...

"I-think-" Jo began, but was cut off again.

"You do Jo. You want him back. You know it...don't you. No matter how far you run, how hard you try to hide it. You want him." The reflection paused, pressing her hands harder onto the glass, "And I will get him for you."

"How?" Jo shot back, not sure what to believe.

"You just need to trust me. I want the same thing as you Jo." The reflection said, pleading.

"How do I know you're even real?" Jo whispered, her hand still raised in fear. She wanted to touch..so badly...

"Feeling is believing Jo. Just touch the mirror. You'll see. No tricks...no games. Just you and me...making things right again." The reflection smiled, her voice sweet.

Jo knew that voice...it was her own. She trusted herself. And...how could touching a mirror be bad?

"Just...just to be sure." Jo whispered, then leaned her finger forward, and pressed it directly onto her reflection's palm.

"We will make everything all right again." The reflection said, and began laughing.

Jo looked at her, then shrieked when she saw that her reflection's eyes were black as night. Trying to jerk her arm away, she looked back in horror to realize her reflection's hand had broken through the mirror, and had a grasp onto her wrist.

"Let go!" Jo begged, screaming when the hand pulled her own hand into the mirror.

"Oh no Jo. You and I have a lot of work to do. No time to waste!" The reflection said, and with a sharp jerk, Jo went flying into the mirror...leaving only shattered pieces of the mirror on her side left behind.

The jagged pieces bounced and rattled as they scrambled across the bathroom floor, spreading out into a blanket of sharp edges. Each tiny pieced trembled before it settled, leaving echos of dark laughter that no one heard...mixed with loud screams no one would answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished...for now!<strong>

**So. I'm going to put up a poll to see if anyone wants me to add Jarlos to the sequel. I love writing Jarlos, and the only reason I didn't add it to _Nightmare Before Love_ originally was because of my time restraints and also I really wanted the focus to be on the Kogan. However, if you really really really don't want me to add Jarlos, just click no on the poll or PM me and let me know. Same thing if you really really really want some Jarlos. I'm writing this sequel for you guys so it's your story, and I don't want to disappoint anyone. So let me know what you all want!**

**xoxo BA**


End file.
